Awakening
by TwilightWakerofTime
Summary: According to this old woman, I have to travel across the Surface – which before now I hadn't even known was real – pray at these Goddess Statues, and avoid getting myself killed. I'd pray to the goddess for help... but apparently I AM the goddess...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to my second multi-chapter Zelda fanfic. ...Yeah, so, I know how terrible it is to work on two stories at once. But don't worry - I'm still working on Shards of Time. I do apologize to any of my other story's fans, but I just HAD to write this!_

_Anyway... this is a Skyward Sword story. Generally, it will follow the plot of the game, but from Zelda's point of view. I've had this idea since before I even beat Skyward Sword - as soon as I learned her true identity, I was dying to write this. I mean, the characterization possibilities to play with are endless! If you haven't completed SS yet, you'll be happy to know that this will only spoil the intro. There is some foreshadowing and HINTING at what will happen, but nothing major. You'd better hurry and beat it though. First of all, the ending is incredibly epic, and second, eventually, I'll have to get into the later stages of the game and there WILL be spoilers. ;)_

_Last thing: this story will be slightly more serious than anything I've wrote previously (ESPECIALLY compared to SoT). The rating might even go up, though knowing me, that probably won't happen. Shards of Time taught me that I fail at humor. So let's work on my seriousness._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AWAKENING<span>**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

I… I am… I don't know.

_You don't know,_ the voice repeated, its tone dubious and slightly mocking. _You, currently the most powerful mortal alive, do not know who you are._

I'm not mortal.

The voice laughed. _Of course you are. Those old days are over. You're just as human and susceptible to harm as those you used to protect._

…Oh…

_Shall I ask you again, little mortal?_ it said, its voice laced with amusement. _Who are you?_

My name is… Zelda…

_Are you sure of that? You sound uncertain._

My name is Zelda… but it's also… I'm also…

…

xXx

I sat up with a gasp. "Link!"

My fists clenched and eyes wide, I gazed around the room in a panic. Slowly I realized that I recognized this room – this was my dorm in the Knight Academy. It wasn't some endless dark void – just my room. I was safe.

I frowned, the dream that had been so vivid a few moments ago already fading. I'd been alone… very alone… but I had been talking to someone. Was I arguing with myself? How is that even possible?

I guess it doesn't have to be possible. It was a dream after all…

But did I really believe that? This wasn't the first dream in the past week that I'd woken up from like that, completely disoriented and crying out my best friend's name. That was odd too… what did he have to do with my nightmares?

Sighing and shaking these confusing thoughts out of my head, I looked down, realizing where exactly I was. It definitely wasn't my bed, of that I was certain. I frowned. How exactly did I get here…?

My gaze dropped to the desk in front of me, locking onto the notebook. Oh, right! I'd been writing that journal entry last night… I must have fallen asleep in the chair…

Slightly embarrassed, I stretched out and frowned, noting how tired I still felt. I suppose I _had_ stayed up pretty late last night, mainly because I was finishing that sailcloth–

That's when the memories came flooding back, and I remembered what today was.

The Wing Ceremony!

Equal parts excitement and anxiety coursed through my body. It's funny, I mused. I wasn't even going to be flying in the ceremony, yet I was probably just as apprehensive as any of the contestants today.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you had to dress up as the Goddess of Skyloft and perform a sacred ritual.

And on top of it all, I was really concerned about who the victor might be.

This day would determine the future for the four fliers today. The winner would graduate to the senior class early, while the other three participants would be held back and would have to go through all the tests and exams before they could move on. It was an incredible honor if you were accepted by the ceremony – after all, you only had once in your life to try. Usually it was only the students that won the Wing Ceremony who were promoted to full knighthood, which was the highest position that one could have in Skyloft.

I was nervous about Link, though. This was his chance… and it frustrated me how carefree he was acting about it. He'd hardly practiced at all, and the few times he did were only at my insistence. I mean, he probably wouldn't even wake up this morning if I didn't send my Loftwing.

I sighed. Yeah… I probably should start writing the letter that would wake him up. I'd already decided last night what I would say, so it couldn't be too hard to put on paper.

It felt like I'd only just started to write when a knock sounded on my door. It was gentle enough, but I was so startled that I nearly fell out of the chair.

"Zelda?" a familiar voice called softly. "Are you awake, my dear?"

Relief washed through me. It was just my father. I'd feared it was one of the boys from the academy, and I really didn't care much for letting them see me in my nightgown (which I'd managed to put on last night just before writing the journal, apparently).

"Yes, father. Hang on…" After repositioning myself in the chair and hurriedly scribbling my signature onto the note, I rushed to the door, unlocking it to allow him inside.

Gaepora, headmaster of Skyloft's Knight Academy but more commonly known to me as "father", entered with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "And how are you, my beautiful daughter? Did you sleep well?"

I hesitated for only a brief moment. Should I tell him about the dream…?

"I'm… great, father," I responded as brightly as I could. "I slept very well."

He frowned and I held my breath. Could he tell…?

"All right…" he said slowly. "Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell me?"

"Nothing at all," I chirped, keeping my smile firmly in place. "So, what about the Wing Ceremony today? I can't believe it's finally here!" My attempt to change the subject was sad at best.

"Yes… it is indeed odd, isn't it? After all that waiting for the day, and all the training the competitors have done…"

"Or lack of training in Link's case," I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, my princess," he replied fondly, using the nickname I'd had as a child. "You know that no amount of training could ever come close to matching the bond that boy has with his Loftwing. They will win."

"We don't know that for sure," I murmured. "Anything could happen. Groose and those other boys have put a lot of work into preparing for this…"

The two of us sat in silence. My father wasn't entirely sure what to tell me. He couldn't deny that Link's failure was a possibility.

"Well…" He held out the garments he held. "You left these in my room. I'm afraid you'll have to wear them for the remainder of the day."

I took them from him and unfolded them, letting them fall down to the floor. I smiled at my handiwork. Like the sailcloth, I'd had to make this myself, spending long hours sewing together pieces of cloth and fretting over every stitch. It was a relatively simple dress, pink in color, falling just below my knees. It had long sleeves and a piece of blue cloth embroidered with the symbol of the Goddess hanging on the left side. A long gold chain had also been halfheartedly attached to the side, just as a final representation of the Goddess's holiness and purity.

"It's beautiful," my father said appreciatively. "You did a fine job."

"Thank you," I answered, also quite proud of my work. It was probably the most complicated piece of clothing I'd ever worn, and I'd made it all on my own, without any help. It was quite an accomplishment for me.

"I'll leave you now so that you can prepare for the ceremony. You remember what to do, right?"

"Of course," I scoffed. I'd gone over the ceremony so many times in the past few days that it was forever seared into my mind. I'd probably remember the ancient words of the Goddess for the rest of my life. And that song… oh my Goddess, I'd played it so many times, for hours upon hours until my fingers felt like they were tearing open with each pluck. There were many times when, no matter how sacred the Goddess's Harp was, I wanted to throw it at a wall in frustration.

My father left the room after that, instructing me to meet him at the Statue of the Goddess later, and I immediately grabbed the clothes and started changing.

Though the Wing Ceremony itself was only twenty-five years old, most of the practices in it came from a much older week-long festival, created by the first inhabitants of Skyloft to honor the Goddess. Due to its heavy cost on our resources, the festivities were cut short and transformed into a smaller – but still just as important – ceremony related to the Knight Academy. Many of the traditions from the original festival were still practiced today, including having a young maiden dress as the Goddess and perform the rituals in her stead. All of these thoughts ran through my mind as I fit the dress over top of me, letting it fall over my body. Smoothing out the skirt, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I kind of did look like a goddess…

I leaned closer to do up my hair into its usual style. When I was satisfied, I turned and began to leave… but halted when my hand touched the knob.

What about the sailcloth?

I looked at the cloth object that I'd worked so hard on. I didn't really want to carry it around. That would spoil the surprise anyway. However, I wasn't certain I'd be coming back to my room later today to fetch it.

As I slung it over my shoulder, planning to store it somewhere near the statue, a burst of inspiration struck me. Swiftly draping the sailcloth over both my shoulders, I grabbed both corners and pulled them under my arms, finally typing it into a knot behind my back. It fit surprisingly well around me. I smiled at my reflection.

_Now_ I was ready.

xXx

Five minutes later I arrived at the Goddess Statue. Pausing to drop off Mia, my father's and my pet Remlit, with Instructor Horwell, had taken some time, but now I was here.

"Zelda!" I turned at the sound of my name to find my beaming father approaching. In his hand was the sacred instrument I'd be using today – the Goddess's Harp.

"You look like a goddess," he complimented warmly, and I shyly returned the smile. "Here you are, my princess. Be careful with it. The ceremony begins in two hours. If you're planning on practicing at all, you should start now."

I nodded, reverently taking the instrument and cradling it in my arms.

"I need to go and take care of some last minute arrangements, so I'll just leave you to your duties." I watched as he turned and headed away from the statue, leaving me all alone.

The air was quiet, the only sound being the wind rustling the tree branches. It really was a beautiful day – not too warm, nor too cold, and with a slight but not obnoxious breeze that made my hair and skirt sway.

I took in a deep breath, enjoying this brief moment that I had to myself. Finally, the promise I'd made in my journal last night came back to me. I didn't want Link to lose… so I'd just wake him up early to make sure he'd practice.

But… I really should work on my song. What if I messed it up? It was such a sacred ritual – the Goddess might get angry!

Deciding that just a few times couldn't hurt, I repositioned the harp on my shoulder and experimentally strummed a chord. The soft, clear sound reverberated around me, temporarily soothing my worries. Eagerly, I began to play the sacred song. It wasn't long before I was lost in the music, the mellifluous notes ringing through the area. Almost subconsciously I started singing the words – something I wouldn't do in the ceremony, but purely for my own enjoyment. My mother used to sing this song to me when I was little; the lyrics were permanently stored into memory.

A flutter of wings jolted me back to the present, causing the song to die off and the harp's notes to fade. I grinned lightly, already knowing who it was without needing to turn around. A Loftwing and its owner had a strong, unbreakable bond; I could easily sense the familiar presence of my bird.

"Hello, friend," I murmured, turning to stroke his feathers. He screeched happily. I withdrew the letter I'd wrote for Link and held it up. He seemed to sigh playfully, eyeing me wearily as if to say, _Do I have to?_

"Come on," I coaxed. "It's not that hard! Just one letter. That's it."

Huffing indignantly, he took the letter in his mouth. Through our bond I could sense his affection. Giving him a loving pat on the back, I mentally urged him to deliver the letter, and he gladly obliged, eager to take to the skies once more. I watched him flap his wings and lift off the ground, soaring into the sky with speed and grace no human could ever hope to match. After circling twice, he sped off back toward the Academy.

Link would probably be arriving soon, and once he did, I'd make sure he practiced… which meant I wouldn't have much more time to practice my own duties. With a small huff of air, I started playing again.

I was so lost in the song that I didn't even notice his entry at first. Only after I trailed off into silence again did I realize someone was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and my face instantly brightened.

"Link! Good morning!"

"Hey, Zelda," he called cheerfully, crossing the area to stand in front of me.

"What took you so long?" I teased. "Decided to sleep in a little longer? Or could my Loftwing not wake you up again?"

"No… your Loftwing did his job very well, thank you very much. You know, there's nothing like waking up to having a letter thrown into your face. Goddess, the amount of paper cuts I've gotten on my face is ridiculous. No one should get paper cuts on their face." I laughed, and he scowled at me. "It's not funny, Zel. Besides, I probably would have gotten up on my own soon enough. I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep again after…" His voice trailed off.

Concerned, I prompted, "After what?"

He hesitated for a second longer before shaking his head. "Oh, nothing. Just a dream. So… what are you doing?"

His attempt to change the subject did not go unnoticed, but I let it slide. He'd probably tell me later if it was important. The only thing that unnerved me was how similar this was to earlier this morning, when I'd avoided telling my father about my own dream. I wonder… did he have creepy voices asking who he truly was in his dreams? Maybe I wasn't alone… but what kind of coincidence was that?

Suddenly realizing that I still hadn't answered his question, I replied, "I was working on my song for the Wing Ceremony. I can't afford any mistakes. I'm the Goddess, after all!" I paused. "Oh, that reminds me. What do you think of this outfit? I made it myself to resemble the Goddess!"

"You look beautiful, Zelda," he said with absolute sincerity. I felt a surge of warmth toward him. For some reason, when other people said that I was pretty, it just felt empty. Only Link really made me feel beautiful with his words.

"Thank you," I managed to say, before a deeper voice sounded from behind my friend.

"Ah, good to see you up and about, Link!" We both looked over his shoulder to see my father striding toward us.

Link nodded respectfully. "Good morning, Headmaster Gaepora."

"And Zelda," he said, directing his gaze at me, "how are you doing with the ceremony preparations?"

"Trust me, Father, I've got this song totally memorized," I assured him, readjusting the harp in my arms.

"Good." He looked to Link. "Can I assume the same for you, Link? You're ready for the competition?"

It was easy to hear the amusement in my father's voice – everyone knew that, gifted as he was, Link had a tendency to not be the hardest worker, and he'd hardly practiced at all. Avoiding my accusingly expectant gaze, Link replied, "Um… maybe?"

As my father sighed and shook his head, I finally decided to inform him of the real reason I'd woken him up. "Link! You're not ready and you know it!" He grimaced at my words, and I felt a bit bad for behind so harsh, but I wouldn't stop now. Maybe I'd finally get through to him. "Look, you need to go practice. Right now. If you don't win… we won't be able to do the ceremony together! I'd hate to do it with any of those other boys…" I scowled in disdain at the thought of performing the ritual with someone like Groose. Everyone knew that he'd had a major crush on me since we were children, but he was such a jerk… I didn't like him in the least, romantically or otherwise. Struggling to get my thoughts back on track, I declared, "So… let's go practice. Now."

Link's eyes widened. "Now? But–"

"You want to win, don't you?"

"Um… yes…"

"Then come on!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the diving platform.

"Zelda," my father said, a bit hesitant since he knew how obstinate I could be when I was determined. "You really should calm down. You know that Link and his Loftwing have an unnaturally strong bond – he's not an amateur."

It was true. I recalled the day that we received our Loftwings. Despite his nervousness, a very special bird appeared before Link: a Crimson Loftwing, a breed so rare we'd thought them extinct. Then he climbed on and effortlessly flew away. I'd been overcome with envy that day… as pretty much everyone was. That's when the bullying had started…

But… even though there was no denying Link's skill, everyone needed to practice.

So, ignoring my father, I dragged a very unenthusiastic Link to the platform and pulled him forward.

"All right, Link. Jump off and call your bird."

"N-no, Zelda, wait…"

"Come _on_!" I pushed him farther so he was balancing precariously on the edge. "What's the problem? Gods, Link, I know you don't want to practice but is it really this important? Did you forget how to call your Loftwing or something stupid like that?"

I looked into his eyes and I was surprised to find fear there. "Zel… I can't sense my Loftwing…"

I paused for a second, examining his terrified expression. Then I scoffed, "Oh, I get it. You're trying to get out of this, aren't you? Nice try, but excuses aren't going to work this time."

"I'm being serious!"

I was beyond listening. Without further words I gave him a shove and he lost his balance and fell off the cliff, tumbling into the sky.

I watched his form slowly make its way toward the cloud cover. Why was he waiting so long to call his bird? "Now, Link! Call your Loftwing!"

At last he did. His whistle sounded loudly, and he looked around for his Loftwing.

But it didn't come.

Anxiously, I scanned the skies, searching for any sign of the bright red streak commonly associated with his bird. I mean, it couldn't be hard to miss right?

There was nothing.

"Something is wrong…" My father voiced my concerns, coming to stand behind me. "It never takes a bird this long to arrive…"

An overwhelming sense of urgency washed through me, and all of a sudden I knew what to do.

Without consulting my father, I took three big steps backward and then sprinted forward and dove off the cliff. I heard my father yell something in surprise, but the rushing wind drowned him out. I quickly whistled and immediately my Loftwing was beneath me, and we were diving toward Link.

Though it only last seconds, it felt like forever before my Loftwing grasped Link in his talons and slowed his fall. He struggled to carry Link's extra weight – a struggle that I, too, experienced through our mental connection. After an agonizing period of time, we finally landed on Skyloft in a less than graceful manner, sliding to a stop. I fell off my bird due to the impact, and both Link and I rolled onto the ground.

A moment of silence followed, and in that brief time I could only hear the blood rushing through my ears and my own heartbeat.

Remembering the strain my Loftwing had gone through and sensing his pain, I swiftly crawled to his side. I tenderly stroked his feathers as he caught his breath. I took a glance at Link, who, similar to my bird, was panting heavily.

A pang of guilt coursed through me. This was all my fault…

"This is very foreboding indeed," my father said, sadly observing us as we recovered. "For a Loftwing to ignore the call of its master… it's unheard of!"

"Something might have happened…" I murmured uneasily. I shook my head, gazing guiltily at Link. "Link, I… I know you told me you couldn't sense your bird and… I should have believed you. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me…"

He sent me a small smile. "It's alright. It did sound like an excuse I'd use…" His expression darkened. "I'm more worried about what happened to my Loftwing…"

A sudden thought struck me. "Link! If you don't find your Loftwing, how will you compete today?"

His eyes widened. "You're right! I have to–"

He was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. We exchanged panicked looks.

"That was the bell signaling to meet in the plaza! The ceremony's going to start! How can we–"

"Calm down, Zelda," my father rumbled. We both looked at him in surprise, having forgotten he was there. "Link can go tell Instructor Horwell about his situation, and perhaps he can postpone the ceremony."

I snorted. "Father, you're the headmaster. Won't the instructor just come and talk to you?"

He smiled. "Ah, I suppose you're right." He gave Link a stern look. "Go on up ahead and tell the instructor what happened anyway. I'll talk to him in a moment. First…" His gaze dropped to my Loftwing, who was still breathing hard. My heart broke just staring at the hurt creature.

"I understand." Link nodded solemnly before swiftly running in the direction of the Academy.

Once he was out of sight, my father murmured, "Is your Loftwing injured?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I sense pain from him, but it's nothing serious."

"I suggest you fetch some Mushroom Spores anyway. It will give him his strength back, and it would be good to have some eyes in the sky as we search."

I sighed. "Right…" I looked up at him. "Father… what could have happened? Where could a bird that big have disappeared to?"

A hint of worry crept into his expression, something I rarely saw from him. It only added to my own building sense of dread.

"I honestly don't know, Zelda. I just don't know…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there you have it. First chapter. Yay._

_Um, I guess I'll mention that I noticed there was already a story similar to this: SS from Zelda's PoV. I was really disappointed when I found that. Luckily, from what I read (I didn't read it all for fear of subconsciously copying) mine's a bit different. I'm rewriting most of the cutscenes and changing things. I also added a bit of background to the ceremony (which I hope didn't seem out of place; it fit well into my original version of this, but once I started editing, I had to take one part out, but I still wanted that background in... so yeah...)._

_Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that there wasn't much in this chapter - I'm afraid that my Zelda might not make it to the surface until chapter four. I hope that doesn't scare you away. Besides that, did you like it? Leave a review and let me know!_

_Now I've got to start working on Shards of Time again... or even TTosW..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Four. Reviews. That is amazing, guys. Shards of Time got that much on its first chapter, too! This is so exciting! I thought no one would like this because it's too closely based on the game, but apparently it's doing fine. If I get just four reviews on every chapter from now on, I'll be content. If not... well, whatever._

_By the way, as I told another reviewer, YES, THERE WILL BE ZELINK! It just might not be too prominent later on, since obviously Zelda and Link get separated. But if I could choose a third genre, it would be romance. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Healing my bird was simple enough. After a quick visit to Luv and Bertie at the Bazaar, I received the Mushroom Spores that Loftwings used as medicine. Whenever someone stopped to talk to me, I just told them to keep an eye out for Link's bird. I hoped that if everyone was looking we were certain to find it soon. Word spread very quickly in Skyloft – the whole town probably knew about this now.<p>

"_Zelda…"_

Completely caught off-guard by voice, I tripped over the first step leading to the Goddess Statue, catching myself with my hands. I stopped there, frozen, my breath abnormally loud to my ears.

What… what just happened?

I glanced around but no one was in sight. Everyone was still back in town. Besides… that voice didn't sound like a person. It almost sounded like a whisper… like… something surreal, otherworldly… like the voice in my dreams.

I shook my head. Was today's stress getting to me? Now I was hearing mysterious voices.

I picked myself up, brushing off my dress, and ascended a few more steps. Then–

"_Zelda… spirit maiden… sacred vessel of the Goddess…"_

"Wh-who's there?" I whispered, not too loudly out of fear I was just hearing things and an onlooker would think I was insane. My voice trembled, and I backed slowly up the steps – as though that could help. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

All was quiet for a beat, and then the voice responded, _"Meet your destiny. Descend beneath the clouds and unlock your true power…"_

"What does that mean?" I demanded, gathering my courage and raising my voice a bit. "What do you want? Who _are _you?"

"_Meet your destiny…"_

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want any part in… in this crazy stuff…" My voice was now frighteningly close to a sob.

There was no answer. The voice had left me. Whether that was good or bad had yet to be determined.

I turned and hesitantly continued to the Statue of the Goddess, my eyes darting from side to side, sure that the voice would begin again.

"Zelda?"

"WHAT? Stop talking to me!"

Everything was quiet, and I felt a small, brief sense of triumph, until I realized that the voice I'd just heard hadn't been an unnatural whisper. I looked up and found my father staring at me with an expression of surprise, confusion, and even concern.

"Zelda, my dear? Are you alright?" The worry in his tone made me feel culpable.

"S-sorry, Father. I was just… um… here."

I shoved the Mushroom Spores into his hands and, before he could get a good look at my distraught face, I brushed past him to my tired Loftwing's side. I was very embarrassed, but, even more than that, I was scared. Why was I hearing these voices?

My father followed me hesitantly and uncorked the bottle. Apparently he'd decided to ignore that incident – a fact for which I was extremely grateful. Now he fed the spores carefully to my Loftwing. I instantly felt his pain subside. He'd be ready to fly again in just a few minutes.

Though I wasn't facing him, I could practically feel my father's eyes boring into my back. He wanted to know what happened out there. But how could I tell him when even _I_ didn't know?

After twenty agonizing seconds like this passed, I decided I couldn't stand the tension. I stood abruptly. "Well, I'm going to go around and search for Link's Loftwing." I was aware of how stupid that sounded – my own Loftwing would be ready to fly in less than a minute! But I really needed to get away from here. I needed time to think.

I briskly strode out of the area, not leaving my father time to protest. Vaguely I wondered where I should go; all the obvious places in Skyloft had been searched, so where could I check that Link's Loftwing might be?

Without any conscious instruction, my feet followed the familiar path to the plaza. It was there that snippets of conversation drifted to my ears and caught my attention.

"…and just because you and Zelda go _way _back…"

Intrigued by the sound of my own name, I crept closer to the plaza and from my place at the top of the stairs outside the bazaar I could see the confrontation unfolding right before my eyes.

And what I saw made me heat up with anger. It was Groose. Groose was picking on Link again.

Sometime after Link received his Loftwing, people realized that he was different. He was arguably the most skilled student in the academy – his expertise in swordplay was unparalleled and his skills in Loftwing flight unquestionable. Plus, he did it all without hardly even trying. His natural ability let him pass through his classes… even though he never was good at the written exams due to the fact that he never studied. However, if you handed him a weapon, he'd know exactly what to do. He was lazy, yet only the most hardworking students could hope to compare.

That was when the jealousy began.

It infected pretty much everyone – including me. In the following weeks after getting our Loftwings and becoming settled in the academy for the first time, I wouldn't say a word to him, despite having been best friends since birth. Somehow I'd gotten into my mind that he didn't care about me anymore because he had a rare Loftwing. Of course, my treatment was a lot kinder than that of the other kids. Taunts and cruel jokes followed Link everywhere. It was only after watching all this occur for myself that I finally couldn't take it anymore and I stood up to Groose, whose bullying had always been the worst.

Everyone kind of backed off after that – many of them were relatively nice to Link these days, now that they knew him better. But Groose never changed… and neither did his followers, of course, although Cawlin and Stritch weren't that bad when you talked to them alone.

It occurred to me that I'd been daydreaming, and I quickly pushed these thoughts out of my mind. I needed to intervene and help out Link. He was pretty quiet around people besides me. Usually I had to come to his rescue.

Groose was still talking as I approached behind them. "…and you should just give up. Dopes like you are what's dragging the Knight Academy down. You'll just end up making a fool of yourself when I win, anyway."

I could not believe his arrogance. I was trembling with anger when I called out, "And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

Groose and his friends all jumped at the noise, spinning around with fear written on their faces.

"Zelda! I... um... It was..."

"You're unbelievable," I growled. "All you care about is yourself. For the love of Nayru, leave Link alone!"

Much to my frustration, he recovered from his shock rather quickly. He snorted at me. "Oh... I was just having a friendly conversation with my good pal Link here." I saw Link roll his eyes and shake his head sadly, and I struggled not to laugh to maintain my menacing disposition. "I heard that he lost his Loftwing! Such a tragedy, really. I wonder where it could have gone?"

I narrowed my eyes at the grin on his face. Something was odd about his behavior – like he knew something we didn't.

"What are you hiding?" I demanded, stepping up in front of him and straightening my back to appear more threatening. Somehow, despite being almost 5 inches shorter than him, it worked and he backed away, looking nervous.

"Oh, nothing... nothing at all. What makes you think that?"

I glared at him silently, waiting for the answer I want to hear.

Apparently Groose wasn't quite ready to relinquish his knowledge yet. He glanced around, searching for an escape. "I-I really should be going."

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily."

"And who's going to stop me?" Gods... his mood changed quickly. He was already over my intimidation attempt and back to his usual, smug self. "Are you going to? Or maybe your cowardly little boyfriend will?"

Link's expression darkened in anger at Groose's jab. He took a step forward, but I held him back, shaking my head. It wouldn't do us any good to get into fist fights now.

Groose had retreated back to the diving platform. "See you later, Zelda! Unless you want to come...?"

I scoffed at his hopeful tone. You had to admire his persistence, but it was obvious that I didn't like him – why couldn't he just leave us alone? "As if."

He glared, although it was directed more toward Link than me. "Fine. Let's go." He gestured toward Cawlin and Stritch, who hurriedly followed. The three of them simultaneously dove off the platform, their shrill whistles and the cries of their birds sounding soon after.

"It was him, Zelda," I heard Link growl under his breath.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard them talking earlier. I know it was them. They took my bird." A pained look came over his face. "I hate to think of what they might have done to it..."

"I'm not surprised," I said furiously. "I thought they had something to do with it. But even then I never thought Groose would stoop this low." I sighed. "Well, don't worry, Link. If they hurt him, you would have felt it, right? Through your bond?"

"I didn't even know it was in trouble until now," he pointed out. "Maybe our bond just isn't strong enough..."

"Don't say that," I snapped. "You have the strongest connection with your bird that Skyloft has ever seen. I have no doubt about that." I frowned. "I don't know why you can't sense your Loftwing. You must not be close enough... or something's blocking it?"

He looked away, and I wished there some other way to comfort him. I was aware that he still blamed himself for his bird's disappearance, no matter how absurd that was.

"Hey..." A sudden idea occurred to me. "You know Pipit?"

He gave me a sideways look. "Yes, what about him?"

"He knows a lot about birds – remember that Loftwing Studies class we took with him a couple years ago? Gods, the way he talked he could have taught that class..."

"Um... wouldn't it make more sense to go talk to one of the instructors?"

"I'm sure they're too busy with the ceremony."

"Well, what about Orielle? Or Parrow? Aren't they Loftwing experts too?"

I sighed in frustration. "Link, Pipit knows a lot not only about Loftwings, but about Skyloft and the Knight Academy too. If anyone knows where Groose and his gang hang out – besides the people who won't tell us – it's him. He might know where they'd hide a bird."

His eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. Good point. Okay, I guess I'll go talk to Pipit. What about you? Are you coming?"

"No..." I cocked my head to the side, faintly sensing my bird. He seemed fully recovered and eager to fly. "I'm going to take my bird around town. Maybe in the air I can see something."

He nodded. "Okay. Good luck, Zel."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that? It's your bird."

He smiled sadly. "I guess you're right. I hope we find him..."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Me too..."

We locked eyes. There was a short period of time where we just stood there quietly, holding each other's gazes. I wondered exactly what he was thinking, and if he ever felt the same about my gaze...

Quite abruptly, I broke eye contact, looking over my shoulder at the platform to hide the blush creeping onto my face. "I... I have to go now." I only saw a brief flash on confusion on his face before I flung myself off the edge, falling into the sky.

Seconds later, my bird caught me and I flew away, glancing back at Link's profile almost wistfully. Goddess... I was so stupid! Why did I do that? What if he was angry? I... I hoped I hadn't offended him. But I'd been thinking...

I pushed away those thoughts ruthlessly. No! I couldn't let him know how I felt about him. Besides, he probably didn't feel the same way. No... we were just friends.

Only friends...

xXx

Ten minutes later and I was already bored of my searching job. I'd circled Skyloft more times than I could count, yet I'd found nothing. Not even the tiniest clue.

I'd trailed Link with my eyes as his small form traveled around Skyloft, occasionally stopping to ask someone about Pipit's whereabouts. He eventually made his way back to the Knight Academy, where he at last located Pipit, who was talking to Fledge. I was surprised to see that right after the conversation, he entered the Sparring Hall and came back out... with a sword on his back.

What... what was going on? Only full knights could take swords out of the hall without permission. So obviously he'd gotten permission. But why? The commander would only allow him to take a sword if it was an emergency...

Now filled with anxiety, I watched as he hurried to the waterfall with renewed determination. I raised an eyebrow as he hopped across the stones and ended up on the other side of the lake. What _was _he doing? Everyone knew nothing was over there. Nothing except–

My eyes grew wide when he used his sword to cut down the barrier to the Waterfall Cave.

Oh, no... he was going in _there_.

The cave behind the waterfall was infamous for its danger. Dark, damp, and infested with monsters, it was not a place most Skyloftians wanted to go.

But my best friend just went inside.

Suddenly it made sense. Link's Loftwing was in the Waterfall Cave! That's why he couldn't sense it – the monster auras were probably too strong, overpowering the connection.

But... could Link actually make it through there? I knew he was skilled with a sword, but I was pretty sure he hadn't fought real monsters before... not like this...

Worried, I was just preparing to swoop down and follow him into the cave, but then another voice stopped me.

"It looks like you decided to ditch that loser. Did you realize he's not worth your time?"

I turned my head and found Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch flying a short distance away, sneering at me. I glared back.

"Actually, I'm helping my best friend find his bird, because _somebody _decided to go ahead and kidnap it."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that accusation I hear in your voice? I don't think it's very fair to accuse me of something like that. Why would I be interested in that silly bird of his, anyway?"

"So you don't deny it, then? You took his Loftwing?" I inquired, choosing to ignore his other statements.

"His bird probably just got confused and ran into a rock or something," Groose said offhandedly. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering how stupid its master is."

"Nice job avoiding the question. That gave me just the answer I needed." I smiled. "So, Groose, how exactly did you get a bird into the Waterfall Cave?"

The result of my words was quite satisfying. Groose froze, his expression slack with shock, and Cawlin and Stritch's mouths gaped. Finally he recovered, furious. "Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it. I just figured it out. That's how Link's bond was weakened, right? I must admit, that was a surprisingly smart move for you."

"Listen," he begged, "if you tell him, I'll–"

"Too late! He's already inside the cave," I said brightly, enjoying their looks of horror. "He'll be out any minute now."

Groose moaned. "Oh no! Come on, we have to–"

"Have to what? I'll just follow you if you try to get the Loftwing." I paused. "In fact, if you go to move it, I'll not only follow you, but I'll tell the Knight Commander that you stole a sword to enter the cave. Somehow I doubt you went in there without a weapon."

"We didn't go inside," he informed me, glaring. "We didn't need to. It wasn't even inside the cave, just around it! Our Loftwings easily reached the spot."

"Oh? Good to know!" I grinned and waved. "Thanks for the tip. I'm going to go find this 'spot' now, okay?"

"No!"

But I was already gone, diving down toward Skyloft again. This time, I went under the city and looked around. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I remembered someone mentioning an exit from the cave that led out onto a lower ledge of Skyloft. Maybe that's what Groose had been talking about.

It didn't take me long to find it, now that I knew what I was looking for. Much to my surprise, I noticed someone was already standing there.

"Link!" I shouted, getting his attention. His face lit up at the sight of me, and I landed in front of him, dismounting my Loftwing.

"My Loftwing is somewhere around here, Zelda!" he said excitedly. "I sensed him! It's a lot stronger now. But... he's frantic... they must have trapped him somehow..."

"It's alright," I comforted. "We've almost found him. He'll be fine once we get him back." I sensed his unease, so I decided to change the subject. "How did you find out he was behind the Waterfall Cave?"

"Fledge told me, at Pipit's insistence," he explained. "He overheard Groose earlier, but he was caught and coerced into keeping quiet."

"I see," I murmured, absentmindedly stroking the feathers of my own Loftwing, standing faithfully beside me. Finally, I mentally told him he could leave, and he flew gracefully away. I grinned at the sight and faced Link once more. I prepared to speak, but then–

"_Zelda_..."

"What?" I said.

Link gave me a strange look, and I blinked, suddenly realizing what had just happened. It was that voice from before! It was back!

Clenching my teeth, I quickly said, "Sorry. Um... let's go down there." I pointed down the path. Link still appeared a bit concerned, but he let it go for now. Thank the Goddess. How could I explain that if he asked?

We trekked along the narrow pathway, and I was relieved to receive no more strange calls from otherworldly voices. Soon our path widened into a bigger, almost circular area, and at the back of this area was a small nook in the rock. In this little cave was–

"Look!" I gasped, spotting the creature in the alcove, trapped behind boards and flapping wildly. "That's him, Link! That's your Loftwing!"

We both rushed to the poor bird's side, which was half-crazed from being trapped so long. I feared it would hurt itself, but as Link came close, it instantly calmed down, panting heavily and gazing at us helplessly. My heart ached for it. I couldn't believe how cruel Groose was! A Loftwing was meant to fly – he probably wasn't used to enclosed spaces at all.

I stood back and watched sympathetically as Link used his sword to free it, cutting the ropes tied to nails on the wall, which appeared to be holding the boards up. The ropes, fortunately, were not meant to last forever, and they broke easily.

The moment its restrictions were gone, the Crimson Loftwing made a relieved sound in its throat and then stretched out his impressive wings. Link raised a hand, and the Loftwing gladly lowered its head so he could pet him.

Then, without warning, the bird flapped his wings again, creating a slight breeze. The Loftwing took to the air, quickly soaring high above us and crying out with pleasure. Link, an expression of joy on his face, hurried to the nearby diving platform to watch his Loftwing. I chuckled, happy simply because my friend was.

"Well, we'd better head back to town now, Link," I told him, walking over to stand next to him. "They're still waiting for us in the ceremony."

He nodded, the grin still on his face. It was infectious, and I found myself mirroring his expression.

"_Zelda_..."

My smile was instantly replaced by shock, follow by a frown and a confused glance over my shoulder. There was that voice again...

"What's wrong, Zel?" Link questioned, curious and slightly perplexed by my sudden change in behavior.

"Did you..." I hesitated. What should I tell him? "Did you hear a voice a few minutes ago?"

He blinked in puzzlement. "No. What voice?"

I sighed. Well, there was my answer. It certainly wasn't what I'd been hoping for, but it was what I'd sadly expected. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"_Zelda... accept your destiny... journey to the Surface..."_

Surprise blossomed in me. The Surface? This voice was talking about the Surface? My mother used to tell me stories about the Surface. She'd always talked about how there was another world beneath the clouds... something somewhat similar to Skyloft, yet much more vast and unique. Father's old texts mentioned it, too, causing me to believe it was a bit more than a legend. As a child, I thought that the fact that the Surface was mentioned in Father's books was undeniable proof that it was real. But now I knew there was more in those books than just facts – there were stories and falsehoods meant to beguile little kids. I thought I was a fool for ever believing her.

But... I couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey, Link..." I began quietly, not entirely sure what I wanted to say. "Have you ever heard of a place called the Surface?"

His inquiring gaze suggested that he hadn't, so I looked away and sighed. "I guess it's nothing then."

"No, come on, Zel," he coaxed. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well... it's the land beneath the clouds. The Surface, I mean. I know that most people think that it's just an empty, barren place... or even nothing at all! But sometimes I wonder if they're wrong..."

My voice trailed off, leaving us in silence. I could tell I'd stumped him, and he didn't know how to respond.

Well, that was okay. I wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. I still couldn't believe I'd told him that – what had I been hoping to hear?

I forced a smile onto my face. "Just forget about it, Link. Come on, let's get going. You want to fly again, don't you?"

Just from the way his eyes lit up I knew he was eager to take to the skies again – Link always loved flying – but his concern for me held him back. "Are you sure...?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, feeling guilty about making him worried. "Go ahead. You jump off first."

I gestured toward the edge of the platform and finally, with one last glance at me, he leapt off, his whistle sounding soon after. I then followed, calling my own bird and letting him catch me.

As we glided back to Skyloft, I pondered over what had just happened. An unpleasant feeling settled in my gut, and it was difficult to ignore. These voices... were they some kind of figment of my imagination? Was my subconscious yearning for my mother's old stories, and manifesting them as this weird voice thing? That would explain the mention of the Surface, at least.

But I had a feeling they weren't fake. They were real. They had to be. But in that case, why was I the only one who could hear them?

Whatever it was, it held a strange sense of premonition, as though it was foreshadowing something important that would occur soon. Something would change me... and it would change the world as we knew it.

...Or maybe I was just being over-dramatic. It was probably nothing but stress.

"_Zelda_... _sacred vessel of the Goddess..._"

"Shut up," I mumbled, and then sped off to the plaza to meet up for the Wing Ceremony.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter and I have a love/hate relationship. When I first wrote it, I was in love with it, but then I re-read it and realized, "Oh... this isn't THAT good." XD It just seemed a bit choppy to me... but tell me what you think._

_I also apologize that you have to wait ANOTHER chapter for anything new and interesting to happen. I tend to over-elaborate on things. Please don't let that scare you away!_

_Thanks to Leina16, InkWoven, Tatsu-no-Houou, and WritingBookworm for the reviews and suggestions! You all get free virtual cookies! ^^_

_Chapter Edited: 2/4/13_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow, I got some pretty good responses from that last chapter! Yay! Reviews make me VERY happy!_

_So... Yes. Here's the next chapter. I just thought you should know that I typed this whole thing on my iPad, which doesn't have spell/grammar check, so if there are mistakes... now you know why! I put it through an online spellchecker, so I should be good, but you never know. Also... I 'm not really used to writing romance, as I tried here, so if it fails let me know. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Link's Loftwing underwent a brief inspection once we returned to town, ensuring that he wasn't harmed in any way. Fortunately, Groose wasn't <em>that <em>heartless, and the crimson bird was fine.

This whole time, Groose stood in the shadow of the Light Tower, leaning against the wall and sulking. We ignored the glares he shot at us.

"Well, your bird seems perfectly healthy, Link," I announced in an unnecessarily loud voice, just so that I could enjoy Groose's scowl. A bit softer, I added, "Should I go find my father and let him know that we found your Loftwing?"

"You probably should," Link agreed. "We wouldn't want to hold up the ceremony any longer than we already have, would we?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind making them wait a bit more. After all, you never _did _practice this morning... and you _promised_ me that you would..."

He gave me an exasperated look. "You're really determined about this, aren't you?"

"Of course!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "Look, I do _not _want to be alone on that statue with someone like Groose, okay? And we... we don't usually get much alone time anyway, do we? Wouldn't it be nice to go up there by ourselves... just the two of us... away from everyone else... you know... together..."

My voice trailed off as I realized exactly what I'd been saying. I fidgeted with my hands nervously, hoping he hadn't caught on to the emotions that had been slowly seeping into my words. He couldn't know how I felt about him. Not yet.

His expression didn't help much. I couldn't quite read that look on his face – which was very rare and slightly unnerving, since we'd known each other for so long. I turned away. "I'll be right back, okay? You... go practice or something."

I began to walk in the direction of the Knight Academy, where I assumed my father would be. Link didn't stop me.

The walk was uneventful in reality, although my mind was swarming with uncertainty and fresh anxiety. With the search for Link's Loftwing distracting me, I'd temporarily forgotten about how important it was for him to win today. Not just for his sake, either. As selfish as it sounds, I wanted him to win for me, too. I wanted to complete the ceremony with him – not with some self-centered jerk like Groose. And the unexpected renewal of my feelings for Link didn't help either.

Luckily, my father was exactly where I expected him to be: in his office, talking to Instructor Owlan. I could hear their voices behind the huge double doors. I was about the open the door when a small excerpt of their conversation reached me. "I'm worried for Zelda, too."

I halted. They were talking about me?

"Why is that?" I heard Instructor Owlan's muffled voice ask my father.

"She's been acting... strange lately. Something was a bit off this morning."

There was a brief pause. "Sir, are you suggesting that your daughter is going to be part of this, too?"

"I don't know what I'm suggesting, Owlan," my father replied wearily. "I don't even know if _anything _is going to happen. I'm just speculating based on what I saw in the sword chamber. There's always the chance I'm imagining things. And maybe our prophecies are wrong, with the actual words of the Goddess lost over time."

"But, if they _are_ true...?" the instructor persisted.

I heard a sigh. "Then it means dark times are coming indeed, and we can only hope for the aid of the Hero and the Spirit Maiden."

Something about that sentence sounded familiar to me, but I wasn't entirely sure what it was. After a moment of thought, I realized it was those last two words: "_Spirit Maiden_". I'd heard that somewhere. And recently, too...

It occurred to me that I was eavesdropping – and it sounded like pretty important stuff, too. But if it included me, didn't I have a right to know? So, instead of entering the room like any decent person would do, I leaned in closer to the door and pressed my ear up against it, eager to hear more.

To my disappointment, it seemed like that was the end the discussion. The instructor mentioned something about the ceremony, and the headmaster agreed that they should go check up on things. Upon hearing footsteps approach the door, I started panicking. I hurriedly backed away from the door, trying my hardest to make it look like I'd just been coming down the hall and this was all one lovely coincidence.

The door swung open with a whoosh of air, and I pretended to look surprised.

"Zelda?" my father inquired, startled.

"Link found his Loftwing," I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" I nodded. "This is wonderful news! Will you go on ahead and let everyone know that we'll begin soon?"

I nodded obediently. "Sure."

My father turned to the instructor. "Owlan, go and fetch the Loftwing. I'll retrieve the statue." He nodded and disappeared. Father's attention then shifted back to me.

"I'll go now," I said, starting to leave before he suspected something.

"Zelda..." I froze in my tracks, looking back at him over my shoulder. The tone in his voice sounded a bit strained, as though he was worried for something. Did it have anything to do with what he'd discussed in his office? Or – worse – had he realized that I'd been eavesdropping?

And then, after all the fear he'd caused me to feel in that moment, he decided not to speak anyway. Instead, he shook his head and turn away. "It's nothing, Zelda. I'm sorry. Just go ahead and tell the students we'll begin. I'll be there shortly."

Because I was still keen on leaving swiftly, I didn't argue with him and instead thanked the Goddess that my father hadn't noticed anything. Still I struggled to maintain a slow, casual pace as I left – I wanted to race out of there before he questioned the convenience of my appearance. In fact, the moment I was out of sight I began sprinting back toward the plaza.

Unfortunately, the scene I found waiting for me didn't improve my mood. Apparently Groose had grown tired of brooding over the situation and had decided to taunt Link a bit before the ceremony. I sighed when the last part of Groose speech reached me. "It's me that's going to be on the top of that statue today with Zelda! Yeah... she's going to give _me_ that Sailcloth. Just me! And then we'll have our own special moment alone... ooh yes... I can picture it now..."

Cawlin and Stritch noticed me first, and they looked horrified to see me; I wondered if it had something to do with our encounter earlier. I smirked. "Are you sure about that, Groose? A 'special moment'?"

Groose spun around, seeming abashed. "Uh... What... what are you... talking about, Zelda? I didn't say anything like that."

"Well, good," I said, striding over to stand beside Link. "Because having a 'special moment' would be rather difficult, considering I feel absolutely no affection for you. At all." I smiled and nodded toward my friend. "Besides, Link's going to win."

Groose snorted. "That loser? No, don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't win and you have to suffer through the ceremony with him. I'll win for you!"

"Yeah... whatever." I looked at Link, who, I noticed, seemed to be standing in the exact same spot I'd left him. "I have a strange feeling you didn't practice while I was gone."

He grinned sheepishly. "No... sorry, Zel."

"I guess I can't blame you. It was probably this guy's fault." I gestured at Groose. He held out his hands defensively.

"Whoa, whoa! Why is that _my_ fault?"

"You distracted him from practicing!" I accused.

"I did no such thing," Groose said with false indignation. "I just came to tell him how happy I was that he found his Loftwing and wish him luck in the ceremony!"

I rolled my eyes. Why was he still putting on this act? Everyone here knew what had _really_ happened to Link's bird. "Whatever you say, Groose," I said at last with a sigh. He was so impossible. Sometimes it was best to just agree with him.

"Attention students!" Instructor Owlan's voice boomed over the plaza. "The Wing Ceremony is about to begin! All participants, please report to the Light Tower!"

"Well, see you later, Zelda," Groose chuckled. "Watch for me in the ceremony."

He and his cronies marched away, heading to the shade of the Light Tower where the instructor and my father were waiting.

Link hesitated, looking nervously at the imposing golden Loftwing that he would be chasing today. I gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Link. You know you can beat them. It'll be a piece of cake."

"I don't know..." he said uncertainly. "They're a lot more prepared than I am."

I felt a wave of annoyance toward him. "And who's fault is that, exactly?" I demanded. His face fell with guilt, and as quickly as it had come my irritation dissipated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. It's just... this is your future, Link! You _have_ to win!"

"I know," he told me. "And I'll do my best."

I smiled reassuringly. "As long as you do that, you'll have nothing to worry about. Trust me. You can win this."

We heard a loud, pointed cough, and we both glanced over toward the Light Tower to see pretty much everyone watching us impatiently. "Are you two going to talk all day, or can we _finally_ begin the ceremony?" called Instructor Owlan.

We both looked to the side, embarrassed, and mumbled apologies under our breath as we walk toward them. The only positive part of this situation was Groose's look of anger. He was probably upset that I'd spent time to wish Link luck and not him.

Once we were all assembled, my father instructed us in where to stand. I felt a bit out of place with my position off to the side – it was like I was supposed to be separated from everyone else. Maybe that was the point? I mean, it probably had some kind of ancient, spiritual symbolism to it. Like... our ancestors had decreed that the girl representing the goddess was to be separated from the other ceremony participants to represent her holiness and purity. Or something.

Finally the Wing Ceremony began, though I ignored most of the beginning. I'd watched it in previous years, anyway. The instructor then cleared his throat and proceeded with explaining the rules of the ceremony. I tuned him out – I knew the directions. The four contestants needed to fly around and retrieve the bird-shaped statue that was held by the golden Loftwing. It required a strong bond between the rider and their bird, as well as great amount of skill and training. Link had the bond and the skill... but I wasn't so sure about the training...

I smiled and nodded when my name was mentioned, but aside from that, I just stared out at the skies... wondering what the outcome of the ceremony might be... and exactly how I'd be spending my afternoon. With my best friend? Or with that insufferable Groose?

"All right, everyone, line up!" I heard the instructor command, and I snapped back to the present, anxiously watching the contestants take on ready positions. "On my command, we begin! Ready...?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"GO!"

Link was the first off the platform, flying away on his Crimson Loftwing before the others even had a chance to jump. I cheered for him, earning myself a stern glance from my father. I fell silent. We'd discussed this yesterday – as the Goddess, I wasn't allowed to openly favor any of the contestants while the ceremony proceeded.

So, I instead sat quietly on the sidelines, obediently observing rather than screaming with all I had for Link to win as I'd initially hoped. Still, that didn't prevent my breath from catching whenever Groose got close, or when Link pulled a particularly dangerous move in order to get near the gold Loftwing.

From the very beginning, Groose was following the Loftwing closely, while Link lagged behind. I feared for him. Link really needed to step it up if he wanted to get that statue.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing. I spotted him whisper something to his Loftwing, and then, with a few flaps of his powerful wings, the crimson bird started to gain altitude. I squinted as they flew up, trying to keep an on even him though he was silhouetted by the blinding sun. Just when my eyes were beginning to water despite my constant blinking, Link's Loftwing tiled downward and zoomed diagonally in the sky, on a perfect path toward the Loftwing. Gravity helped him gain speed, and the duo rapidly approached the bird, passing Groose. I grinned to myself as I imagined his shocked expression. All thoughts of pretending to be impartial forgotten, I shouted, "Come on, Link! Almost there!"

He was close to the statue now. I eagerly watched as he got close, then slowly leaned forward, reaching out. His fingers brushed the statue, and–

From out of nowhere, Groose's Loftwing swooped in and rammed into Link's own bird, nearly knocking its rider off. I gasped along with my father and the instructor. As my friend struggled to climb back onto his Loftwing's back, the gold bird flew away, and the statue that had been so close moments ago with it. Link's precarious grip on victory had slipped, and, with the way Groose and his cronies were furiously flying toward the statue, I knew it would take a lot for him to get it back.

"Did you see that?" I fumed, spinning to face my father. "You saw that, right? Gods! That Groose, he's... he's... unbelievable! He should be kicked out of the academy for that! I mean, you saw it! That was completely unfair!"

"Calm down, Zelda," he said, but I sensed a hint of anger in his voice too. "That transgression will not go unchecked. He will be in quite a bit of trouble later."

"B-But..." I was so enraged by Groose, that I wanted something done. Now. About to accept the fact that there was nothing we could do at the moment, I turned back to the race, only to see a huge, round object being tossed from Cawlin's bird toward Link. "Oh my Goddess! They're throwing stuff at him now! Where did they get those? They must have brought it with them. Oh, Din... Groose probably planned this whole thing! That son of a–"

"Zelda!" my father said harshly.

I blinked, startled out of my rant by the sound of my name. Still infuriated but realizing what I'd been saying, I looked away, grumbling something that was half angry muttering, half apology. At first I looked up at the ceremony again, but when another one of those objects was tossed toward Link, I turned my gaze elsewhere to avoid the wave of anger accompanying the act.

"Don't worry, Zelda," Instructor Owlan soothed from his position on the other side of my father. I looked at him. It was better than staring off into space. "Those boys will be punished. Perhaps not kicked out of the academy... but they'll definitely have some explaining to do." There was a pause. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "Besides, I don't think you'll care too much after this. Look."

Hope rising in me, I looked back out at the sky. My face lit up.

Link was raising his hand triumphantly, and clutched tightly in his grip was the bird statue.

I let out a high-pitched squeal of joy and ran to the edge of Skyloft, following his Loftwing's path across the sky with my eyes.

"Father, can we go to the Statue of the Goddess right away and complete the ceremony?" I asked eagerly, anticipating the time I'd get to spend alone with Link.

He chuckled. "I guess so, Zelda. What are you planning on doing? Grabbing your Loftwing and flying down to him?"

I glanced down, noticing Link's bird approaching the cliff here. He'd be right beneath me in just a few seconds.

"Nope, I have a better idea," I told my father, grinning. Then, before he could stop me or even start to guess what I was planning, I leapt off the cliff, falling into the sky.

For a second, as I fell, I looked to my left, and my heart sank. Yes, Link was close... so close that I could see his expression of shock and alarm... but not close enough. He wouldn't make it in time...

But then Link put on an extra burst of speed, his bird's wings blurring, and the next thing I knew I'd landed roughly on its soft red feathers, Link's arms encircling me briefly to guide me into a sitting position in front of him.

I kept my head down for a second, the exhilaration of the fall still catching up to me, but then I quickly looked up at Link, who had saved me from that terrible fate. His worried, almost terrified face stared back at me, and I honestly resisted the urge to laugh. He was scared for me, genuinely panicked that I was hurt, and all I wanted to do was laugh at him. Something about his expression was just so funny to me.

Despite all my efforts, my face split into a wide grin and a small giggle escaped me. "It's alright, Link! I'm okay!"

He gave me a disbelieving look. "Zelda. You just fell the height of a two story building off of a cliff. You cannot just be 'okay'."

Finally my resolve crumbled and I couldn't help it anymore. I burst into laughter. Link's already shocked eyes widened even more, and he looked confused. "I'm sorry," I said between giggles, trying to mend his slightly hurt feelings. "You... I mean... you looked so scared, and you weren't even the one falling!"

He took on an air of indignation. "Well, I'm sorry for worrying about your life, then!"

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that. It's nice to know that you care about me," I said warmly. All of his annoyance faltered, and finally he returned my smile.

"Of course I care about you, Zel," he replied. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I would have been able to prevent it."

I felt a surge of affection for him, and I almost leaned forward, but I stopped myself just in time. I couldn't start acting romantic around him now.

"We should... go up to the Goddess Statue now," I said brightly, trying to distract myself from what I'd just been considering. "We can complete the ceremony there."

He tiled his head to the side, for a moment noticing my abrupt change in topic, but then he just beamed and said, "Okay. Let's go."

With my own blue Loftwing trailing protectively behind us, we made our way to the statue. Link's bird landed smoothly upon the upper reaches of the statue, which was rarely used by the Skyloftians. Link dismounted first, and then as I started to climb off, he offered his hand toward me with a small smile. I took it with grace that was surprisingly similar to that of a princess, or a goddess. Usually I wasn't that dignified. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, the Crimson Loftwing took off, circling in the air above the statue in case Link wanted to fly again soon. My own bird also adopted a circular flight pattern up there.

"Okay, Link, give me the statue you obtained in the ceremony," I said with the seriousness I was supposed to treat this ceremony with. Of course, the second I looked at him I couldn't maintain my majestic, celestial, refined impression of the Goddess. I grinned as he handed me the small statuette.

I turned around and dutifully positioned it in the small rectangular alcove so that its empty red eyes were gazing at us. For a short second, I bowed my head and mentally said a quick prayer to the Goddess, urging her to accept this offering. Then I reached into my Adventure Pouch and pulled out the Goddess's Harp. Adventure Pouches were extremely useful satchels that could shrink an item within it for easier transportation. My Adventure Pouch only had one pocket in it, unfortunately, so only my harp could fit within it.

Then I positioned the sacred instrument on my shoulder, and started to play.

In the quiet, secluded Statue of the Goddess, where no one besides Link and I stood, the broken chords sounded pure and divine and otherworldly in the undisturbed air. Maybe I was just imagining it, but there was almost a note of longing to this song, too. Something that had nothing to do with the way I was playing it.

Finally, the final chord of the Ballad of the Goddess faded, and I turned to face him, holding out my hand. Having gone over the procedure earlier, Link recognized what to do and knelt on one knee, bowing in the traditional style and holding my hand. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and murmured, "Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead in the ceremony."

Then, the ancient words of the Goddess, passed down over generations, sprang to my lips with an ease that only came from the hours I'd spent memorizing them.

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... in accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."

It was time to present the Sailcloth to the victor. I'd almost forgotten it was tied around my shoulders today. Now I reached behind my back, untying the loose knot there, and pulling it off of my shoulders. I folded it neatly in my hands before holding it out toward Link, who was now looking up at me curiously.

"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now present to you," I recited. Then, smiling at my friend, I offered the sailcloth to him.

He took it with a grin on his face. "Why, thank you, Goddess."

I giggled. "Come on, Link. This is supposed to be a sacred ceremony..." I quickly masked my amusement with the same seriousness I'd been reciting the words of the Goddess with. "Now it is time to perform the final part of the ceremony and complete the ritual."

Confusion flickered through his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I smirked at him. None of the participants had been informed of this final part of the ceremony. It was kind of a last minute thing my father had thought of, to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the ceremony.

I slowly approached him, getting as close as I dared, our faces inches apart. I stared into his pure blue eyes for a moment longer, seeing the bewilderment held there. For a second I wondered if I could break protocol, and for once let our lips touch.

But instead, I grabbed his shoulders and then spun him around. "You have to jump off the statue!" I said brightly, knowing that he wouldn't be a huge fan of this new addition to the ceremony.

Just as I expected, he began to protest. "What? Why? I don't want to fall!"

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "It's just so that you can try out the new Sailcloth. Just pull it out at the last second before you land, and you'll be perfectly safe."

"But what if I don't pull it out in time?"

Fear flashed through my eyes for a second – that had been exactly what I'd worried about. But then I shrugged it off. "Just make sure you do."

He stubbornly took a step back. "No. I won't jump off."

"Oh, you won't have to," I responded wryly. "I'll just push you off if you won't go."

His eyes widened in horror. "No, please, Zel, don't–"

I gave him a light shove, and with a shout of alarm, he waved his arms around, trying to catch his balance, but inevitably he fell. Vaguely I thought about how this was the second time today I'd pushed him off a cliff. Hopefully this time it wouldn't turn out as bad as the last.

"Get the Sailcloth out, Link!" I ordered.

Just before he hit the ground, he fumbled with the cloth and managed to hold it above his head like a parachute. His landing was slow and gentle. I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding. He'd made it down safely!

I mentally called for my Loftwing, and he took me down to the bottom of the statue on his back. Link's bird followed soon after.

I slid off the bird's back and clapped my hands joyfully. "Great job, Link! You looked like you'd used that thing your whole life. You made it safe and sound. ...I mean, that is... you... you're not hurt, right?"

He grinned. "Of course not. I'm fine." He frowned. "Just don't push me off anymore high places, okay?"

"Not ever?" I said with feigned disappointment.

His chuckled. "Well, at least give it a day or two, got it?"

I smiled. "Got it."

I looked into his eyes. He stared into mine. Something unspoken passed between us, something deep and intimate. Something that I desperately hoped meant we were more than friends. He meant so much to me... but did he feel the same way...?

In that split second, I made my decision. I couldn't keep hiding from my emotions like this. I couldn't keep hiding this from Link. From my best friend. It was unfair to him, and it was burdening me with anxiety. It was time.

"So, um... Link..." I said cautiously, nervousness starting to seep into my voice. "I was wondering... you know... with the weather being so nice and all... and... the ceremony's over..." I paused to inhale a shuddering breath. "Did you... want to go flying around the clouds with me for a bit?"

He stopped, staring at me with his observant blue eyes. For a moment I wondered if he would refuse. Maybe he'd suspected my feelings, and he didn't return them. Maybe this was just a stupid idea anyway. I was just about to rescind the offer when he smiled softly. "I'd love to, Zel."

Incredible relief flooded into me. I still had a chance.

"Alright," I said, giddy with a strange mixture of apprehension and excitement. "Let's go."

xXx

A few minutes later we were gliding just a little farther away from Skyloft. Besides us, no one except the occasional Skyloftian knight far in the distance was flying right now. We were all alone, exactly how I'd wanted.

Emotions warred inside of me. Should I tell him? Should I not? I treasured his friendship more than anything in world. If he didn't feel the same way as me, this might destroy it. I wouldn't be able to stand that... how would I live if Link wasn't my friend...? We'd been through so much together. We did everything together. It was almost as though our friendship had been forged by destiny, forever fated to be together. But... maybe that fate didn't include romance. Maybe just companionship.

No. I had to do this. I had to let out my emotions somehow, and this seemed to be the best way. The only other option was crying myself dry in my room, buried in the pillows and blankets of my bed, and for some odd reason that resolution wasn't particularly appealing to me. Besides, if things went wrong here, that fate may still be awaiting me tonight...

I sighed – something I'd noticed I'd been doing a lot lately – and gathered my courage. It was time to do this.

"Hey, Link?" I called over the gentle roar of the wind. He gazed back at me. Rather than feeling comfort from those warm blue eyes as I usually did, they only felt judging. Nervous, I chose my words carefully. "I-I... I was just thinking about the ceremony. Thank you so much for winning and fulfilling you promise. I'm glad I got to perform the ritual with you."

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm happy too, Zelda. And I have to thank you as well. If it weren't for your determination and insistence that I practice, I probably wouldn't have been the champion today."

That's probably true, I mused wryly. You never would work hard without me pressuring you.

"Anyway, so, I was wondering..." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "I wanted to ask you..."

"_Zelda! It is time!_"

My speech was cut off by the mysterious voice in my head. Again.

However, before I could get angry or even fully register what I'd just been told, a loud, ominous sound echoed around us. With almost identical gasps of surprise, Link and I snapped our heads to look straight ahead at the gathering chaos.

"What... What is that? What's going on?" I cried.

High winds started picking up around us as a collosal black mass of swirling clouds formed out of seemingly nowhere. Our Loftwings reared back, flapping wildly to get away from the evil-looking tornado. Buffeted on all sides by winds flying at speeds I'd never witnessed before, I hustled to pull my Loftwing back. Link's powerful crimson bird only took a few flaps before it righted itself and began backing away, but my Loftwing struggled against the wind. I felt his exertion, his exhaustion. The poor creature was trying as hard as he could, fiercely determined to protect himself and me, but I knew the truth. Panic rose in me with this stunning revelation. My Loftwing couldn't make it.

At an agonizingly slow speed, we started descending closer and closer to the black tornado. My Loftwing put up a valiant fight, but he was losing the battle. And he knew that, too. But he wouldn't give up. Pride surfaced for a brief moment among my motley of emotions, but it was quickly buried by the others there. Despair. Fear. Disconcertion. Hopelessness.

And then a particularly strong gust of wind struck by, and my Loftwing finally caved in, its form going limp as I was knocked off of its back.

A scream tore from my throat and I felt like I was in some awful nightmare as my body fell, helplessly heading for the clouds, rather than actually experiencing the event for myself. I gazed up, spotting my friend's horrified face looking back down at me. I screamed out to him, the only familiar thing in this raging world of wind and darkness. "LINK!"

I saw him angle his Loftwing down toward me, but that was the last image I caught of him. After that, I was plunged into the clouds, into the blackness, and at last, unconsciousness claimed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter, and that's why it took so long to get here. As you can tell, I'm greatly enjoying writing this story so far - Zelda's kind of turning into my new Sierra WinterBreeze (who is my Wizard101 OC), and I missed writing about Sierra. First person PoV has always been my thing, so I like this more than Shards of Time._

_The problem was that this chapter just stumped me. There was so much that I had to think about here... and therefore, it's rather long. Oh, and also... **MAJOR SPOILERS THIS CHAPTER**! Don't read anymore if you don't want spoilers and haven't completed the first six dungeons and seen the cutscene with Zelda! (If you're in Sky Keep, though, you're good. XD) Haha, I decided to reveal everything a lot sooner than originally planned, simply because I couldn't see any point in keeping it away from poor, ignorant Zelda. I've still got lots of surprises planned, though (or at least surprises if you haven't played the game), so stick around._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't do this, Your Grace!"<em>

_"There is no other way, Impa. You saw what the Demons did to your people. I don't want another race destroyed because of my own weakness."_

_"That wasn't your fault. You know that it wasn't."_

_"Yet the blame somehow still falls on me. What would your people say if they were still alive? Would they forgive me?"_

_"..."_

_"No. They wouldn't. That is why I must do this. Someday, in the future... I will return to the Surface. But for now... I must protect these creatures... no matter the price..."_

xXx

The first thing I was aware of was the sound.

It was not the constant hustle of the daytime in Skyloft as I'd grown accustomed to, nor the flapping of Keese wings and occasional mewing of a Remlit that I always heard at night. It was quiet... but not entirely silent. It almost sounded like a subdued version of the noise at the little spot on the top of the Waterfall. Link and I had found this quiet meadow up there one day while flying. The faint crashing water drowned out the sounds from town, leaving only the songs of bugs and whispering of the wind. This was like that – I heard the wind and the bugs... but also some other noise: a high-pitched, short tone that I could only describe as... chirping.

My eyes fluttered opened, and before me was the strangest creature I'd ever seen, pecking at the Goddess's Harp laying on the ground. It reminded me of a Loftwing, but it was small, smaller even than the Guays that I sometimes found flying around with stolen rupees. It was so tiny, I thought I could almost encompass it in one hand. However, when I reached out to test this theory, the bird flapped its petite wings and soared into the sky.

Dumbfounded, I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my hands and gazed around, open-mouthed with awe.

The area was covered in green – more green than I'd ever seen in my whole life. Plants both familiar and foreign surrounded me. Beyond the vine-covered stone walls that seemed to surrounded my current position, the trees were innumerous, implying that this place went on forever in every direction, incomprehensibly vast. I felt as small as that bird from earlier in comparison.

This definitely wasn't Skyloft.

Panic beginning to overwhelm me. To keep from hyperventilating, I took multiple deep, calming breaths and then tried to stand and stretch out my stiff muscles. However, a sharp pain rushed through my ankle, halting my attempts and making me cry out, collapsing back to the ground.

Oh Goddess... that _hurt!_

Delicately cradling my foot, I pulled off my boot, gritting my teeth against another gasp of pain. Something was definitely wrong with it. Upon closer examination, I realized that my ankle was unusually large and swollen. No wonder it hurt so much.

How had this happened? I browsed my memories. The last thing I remembered was flying with Link, about to pour my heart out to him and reveal my feelings... but there was that tornado... and the clouds... and my friend's terrified but determined face, ready to dive into the raging winds, desperate to save me...

With a jolt of horror, I realized what that meant. Yes, by some miracle, I had survived the tornado... but who knew whether Link had...

Frantically reviving my visual search, I scanned the vicinity, despair filling me when I didn't see him. But, as my gaze swept over a little path behind me...

I noticed something standing there.

I drew in a sharp breath as I examined the creatures from afar. There were two of them, both a dull, ugly red in color, with odd clothing and plump bodies. Each carried a rather primitive-looking sword in their hands. I was pretty far away, but my training from the Knight Academy led me to believe that, as far as I could tell from this distance, the blades were very dull. It would take a long, hard, brutal beating to kill me with that. On the other hand, I'd never been good with weapons anyway, preferring books and academic studies, so I could have been completely wrong. Fortunately, the two creatures seemed not to have noticed me, but they were sniffing around as though they were looking for something. Or maybe someone.

_What should I do?_ I wondered. They didn't look friendly, that much was certain, but how could I escape them? Looking down at my ankle, I ruled out running for my life, so instead I slowly crept back, thinking irrationally that maybe if I hid in the corner they wouldn't notice me.

Just as I scooted back my first inch, one of the creatures perked up, its beastly oversized ears twitching. I froze. It turned then to gaze at me, hideous beady eyes meeting my own. It grunted, and then elbowed its friend. And then they both stared at me.

We held each other's gazes for awhile – my frightened blue ones timidly meeting their unintelligent black as they scanned over me. Then, as though an unheard command had been spoken, they screeched out in triumph and charged.

I shrieked, adding to the chorus of their guttural war cries, and struggled to stand, but I only managed to bring tears to my eyes and overwhelming pain as I put weight on my foot. Helplessly trying to gain my footing, I was forced to watch as their raised swords approached me. I was sure this was it. I would die in an unfamiliar place, facing unfamiliar monsters. And with those dull blades, my death would not be a quick one.

I gave up, closing my eyes and bracing for the darkness to take me.

And instead, I heard their screeches cut off abruptly into strangled gurgles, and then the unmistakable sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

Hesitant, I peeked opened an eye and surveyed the scene. In front of me were the two hostile creatures, face-down in the dirt. I didn't have to look twice to know that they were dead. Off to the side, holding a hand out with her palms facing the monsters, was the newcomer.

I stared at the odd-looking person. She was an elderly woman, the kind of figure that suggested wisdom and kindness. She wore a red and orange cloak over deep blue clothes which, despite the bright colors, still seemed old and worn, and her small, hunched body didn't make her appear any less unusual. With a long braid that swung close to the ground and skin that was so wrinkled it almost looked like wood, I couldn't help but wonder who – or even what – she was.

For the moment, though, I could disregard her as a threat, even if she'd apparently slew these beasts; she barely even looked like she could move. Not that I had much of an advantage there. I wasn't going anywhere with the state of my ankle. Fortunately, she looked a lot nicer than those creatures that she'd just killed. And a lot more human.

The silence between us stretched on and on until finally I decided it was time for me to make the first move toward communication. "He... Hello."

I thought I sensed the woman smiling, but from this distance and with that hood that almost completely coved her eyes, it was impossible to tell. She dropped her outstretched hand back to her side, under the long cloak. "I was wondering when you would arrive, Spirit Maiden. Though I must admit, I wasn't quite expecting _this _entrance."

Confusion bloomed in me, and then astonishment. _"Spirit Maiden!" _My father had mentioned that!

And... now that I thought about it... that voice in my head did, too...

"Who are you?" I murmured, unable to say much else while I was so stunned.

Something in the woman's expression changed, the hints of amusement disappearing. "That is not important. What you should be doing is asking that of yourself."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

She sighed. "Perhaps nothing right now. You have a lot to learn before you're ready to answer that question."

I stared at her in puzzlement for a while, and then shook my head, looking back down at my ankle. "Well... if you won't tell me your name, can I at least know whereI am?"

"Ah, yes," the woman said, sadness lacing her voice. "This is probably very disconcerting for a sky child." She slowly raised an old, withered hand and gestured to our location. "This is the Faron Woods. More specifically, we are in the Sealed Grounds." She paused. "And I suppose you should know that you're on the Surface."

My whole body went numb with shock. "The... the Surface?" I squeaked.

The woman nodded solemnly. "Indeed. You've heard of it, correct?"

"Yeah, but..." I paused, still trying to process what I'd just been told and translate my bewilderment into words. I was on the Surface. The Surface. The very place of my childhood dreams. But... but... this was impossible. _Beyond _impossible! "I... this is just so... I mean..." I huffed, frustrated at my own incapability to form a sentence. "The... the Surface is just a myth. It isn't real..."

"You sound doubtful, young one," the woman chuckled.

I remained silent. It wasn't like I could tell some mysterious old woman all about my fantasies, savior or not. I still couldn't believe I was talking to her at all. She'd appeared out of nowhere, killed two strong beasts, and I'd only spent a few minutes in her company but already felt... _safe_ around her. Despite everything, somewhere deep within my soul I knew that I could trust her with my life. It was almost like the feeling I had when I was with Link.

"Link!" I gasped aloud, my thoughts reminding me of his uncertain state. I gave the woman a worried look. "Um, have you seen anyone else around here? He's my friend, and he was in the tornado with me–"

"Do not fear. He is safe." My face lit up. "But he is not here."

I immediately deflated, sorrow and terror returning. "Then where is he? If he's not here, how would you know he's okay?" My voice started rising to hysterics. "He could be anywhere. He could be hurt! He could even be _dead_! And I'm stuck on this Goddess-forsaken land in the middle of Goddess-knows-where that some crazy old woman tells me is the Surface! This. Isn't. Possible!"

The woman waited for me to finish before speaking. The grin on her face did not escape my notice, and I felt furious at her amusement. I was panicking here! "It's alright, Zelda. You really shouldn't worry so much. Calm down."

"Calm down?" I shouted back. "But Link–"

"He's fine." She said it with such conviction that I was taken aback. She looked at me sternly. "He is fine, Spirit Maiden. Completely fine. Destiny has decreed great things for that boy. I don't think the gods would let him die now, even if he wanted to..."

I frowned. This woman said a lot of strange things. Maybe I was talking to an insane person. How did she know all this, anyway? Still, her words had managed to calm me somewhat. I probably should have been grateful for that.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie and then motioned for me to follow her. "Come. We have much to discuss."

I watched as she turned around, and then glanced at my injured ankle. I again tried to move it, but it only brought a hiss of pain to my lips. "Um..."

"What is it?" She looked back at me, and my grimace made her gaze soften. "Oh. You're hurt. You should have told me earlier."

"Well, I didn't know if I could trust you," I replied as she approached. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, Your Grace," she said. The title confused me, but I said nothing as she placed her hands gently upon my ankle. It struck me how familiar we were acting toward one another – I mean, technically I _still_ didn't know if I could trust her. Why did I think I could now? I didn't even know her name. I just felt so comfortable in her presence, as though I'd met her before. But that was impossible...

She turned over my ankle in her hands, slowly tilting it back and forth. She closed her eyes. "Uh, excuse me," I asked, failing to see the purpose in this. "What are you–?"

Suddenly I gasped as a brief but sharp pain seared through me, and then relaxed as a strange tingling sensation rose up from my foot. I gave the woman a questioning gaze.

"Try moving it," she suggested.

I gingerly did as I was told, wincing when I did, expecting to drop my foot in agony. But nothing happened. Amazed, I shifted it a bit more, even squeezing it slightly. There was no pain, no difficulty. I was healed.

I gazed up at the woman, surprised. "How did you do that? No, wait. More importantly, _what _did you do?"

"Just some simple healing magic," she responded, tiredly standing with a soft grunt. I marveled over my ankle, still twisting it back and forth with no negative consequences. The woman extended a hand down, and I gratefully took it. With surprising strength for an old person, she pulled me to my feet. I tested my weight on my foot, still unwilling to believe that it fixed. But it was perfectly fine.

"Come," she murmured, hobbling toward the path without a glance back. I blinked. I was still stumped upon the fact that I was actually on the Surface, and that I'd probably just barely escaped from those monsters with my life, and yet she wanted me to follow her to Goddess-knew-where. Everything was happening so fast...

Gazing around at the area full of trees and foliage, I muttered, "This is the strangest day I've ever had..."

"Zelda!" I flinched at the sound of my name, nearly leaping into the air as I spun to follow the woman.

"Coming!" I called back, scooping up my harp from its dejected position in the ground and rounding the corner. What I saw behind there made me stop short. A huge stone building stood imposingly in front of me. Two colossal doors blocked the entrance. The woman opened one of the doors with ease and motioned for me to enter. After one final examination of the edifice, I strode through the doorway without a moment's hesitation. It was almost like my feet were moving of their own accord. In fact, it was kind of unnerving how much I trusted this woman; I should have been more wary and terrified that I'd been whisked beneath the clouds to a world I'd only dreamed of, but I felt totally secure. In fact, I was almost more content here than in Skyloft.

When we entered the building, I was instantly overcome by a wave of recognition so strong that I almost collapsed. As it was, I drew in a sharp breath and placed a hand on the wall to support me, my eyes raking over the area in shock. I knew this place. I'd never been here before in my life, but I knew this. I could almost hear the voices of a memory stirred by the familiarity of my surroundings, all speaking with grave importance. But the memory was just barely out of reach, the words indistinguishable.

I slumped back against my support wall, still trying to sort out reality from the half-knowledge I had of this building. No... this _temple. _I wasn't sure how I knew the structure's purpose, but I did. It was my – I mean, a temple.

Where were these memories coming from? I apparently remembered being here, but the visions were so old and fuzzy and faded...

"What did you call this place again?" I asked weakly. There was no answer for a moment, so I looked up at her. I found her regarding me curiously.

"Do you remember this place?" she questioned.

I blinked in surprise. "Y-Yes... kind of. How did you know that? Do you know why I'm getting these visions?"

She sighed. "I do indeed. But it is a long story."

I straightened quickly, turning on her in complete outrage. "What! You _knew_? Then tell me!"

"It is a bit more complicated than that, Zelda..."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving until you tell me." I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest.

She examined me carefully, and then she let out a small chuckle. "Yes, just as I remember. Obstinate as always. Well..." She turned, heading to the back corner of the room and pulling out a stool. "I suppose I was going to have to tell you eventually. Come and sit."

Reluctantly, I accepted the chair she offered. In all honesty I didn't want to sit after just getting the use of my legs back, but I chose not to complain. The sooner I listened to her, the sooner I'd have some answers.

She paused, once more scrutinizing me. "Alright... where should I begin?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, slightly exasperated. "At the beginning?"

She smiled. "The beginning was a very long time ago, child. But..." She hesitated. "How much do you know about the Surface and Skyloft? How much do you know about how they were separated?"

"They were separated?"

She let out a soft laugh. "Well, that answers my question. I have a lot more explaining to do than I thought. Hmm... perhaps I should instead ask this: How much do you know about Hylia?"

The name sent an involuntary shudder through my body, and the memories from earlier surged to the surface once more.

_"There's another way! How will the people react when the great Hylia vanishes? Please, Your Grace..."_

And then I abruptly came back to myself, starting as though I'd just awakened. I blinked in confusion before realizing that I'd heard the voices in my memory. Amazed, I scanned though the memories again, but they were gone as quickly as they'd reappeared. But the real question was why.

Why were the voices in my head talking about Hylia, and why had the name caused such a reaction within me?

I mean, of course I recognized the name. It was an older way of addressing the Goddess, but these days no one said that. Some people even considered it disrespectful.

But this woman wasn't asking if I knew the name – she was asking what I knew _about _her. What I knew about my Goddess.

I pondered over this question. What _did _I know about the Goddess called Hylia? In reality, not much. She was a figure of great power, the protector of Skyloft and hero of our people. She had left behind many prophecies for us as well, foretelling that dark events would one day attempt to conquer and destroy Skyloft. But those days weren't supposed to come until far in the future, of course. Or, at least that's what we believed...

I never really realized it before, but I honestly didn't know anything about the Goddess beyond that. There were plenty of stories, but that was all they were: stories. They weren't real.

So I told the woman, "Um... not much."

"I suspected that. Hylia was a minor Goddess – not as powerful as the gods of old, but strong enough to decimate an entire city in the blink of an eye if she wished. Of course, she didn't wish that; she, instead, was the barrier against such forces that would attempt to destroy our world. Those forces were terrible Demons of evil and hatred. They came from the darkest pits of the earth, crawling out as abominations created by the more sinister human emotions. Their king thirsted for power and bloodshed, and thus his minions did as well.

"At first the attacks were small," the woman continued. "Just a few Bokoblin raids here and there, and maybe a few injuries, but the evil was always driven off in the end. Hylia was unlike other gods in the way that she spent her time among the people, in the form of..." She paused and looked at me. "...of a young human girl with long blonde hair. She took note of the attacks, and she sensed the gathering darkness. But, by the time she could convince the people to fight back... it was too late."

She fell silent, seeming deep in thought. I was too. This all sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place where I'd heard it. "What happened?" I inquired.

"The Demons, united under their king, gained enough power to attack. They went to the volcano first. The Mogma race managed to burrow under the ground and, for the most part, protect themselves, but the Gorons didn't have such a luxury. They were almost completely eradicated by the attack. Only a few lucky souls managed to survive. Most of them decided to leave their mountain home and travel the world instead of rebuild."

It was odd how I understood everything that the woman was telling me. I didn't recognize the words "Mogma" or "Gorons", yet I knew that the Mogma were a subterranean race that lived in the Eldin region and the Gorons were a peaceful rock-eating people whose massive, threatening outward appearance belied their inner friendliness.

"That was when things became serious. They struck at Lake Floria, and the Parella just barely avoided extinction. The robotic desert race struggled to keep their power sources running as they fended off the attacks to the best of their ability. Then the Demons grew bold and attacked Sheikah and human towns. The Sheikah were known for their incredible battle skills, but they, too, faced near-annihilation, their most competent warriors easily defeated.

"Hylia used her abilities to fight back against the dark forces, but their leader had grown so much that he was equal in power to her. The attacks grew more frequent and deadlier. Forests were burned to the ground. Water and food sources ruined. The land turned red with blood. All of this... because the Demon King had heard of a great power hidden away on the Surface.

"It was the ultimate power. Rumors said it could grant any heart's desire in an instant. The gods of old had created it as a symbol of their power, and left it in the hands of Hylia. Unfortunately, she could not use its abilities, for the gods had ensured that the power could only be accessed by a mortal. She knew that they were fighting a losing battle upon the Surface; she knew that soon she would not be capable of stopping the evil king from stealing this ultimate force.

"So she hastily formed a plan. First she split up the ultimate force into three separate pieces. Then she gathered up the few surviving humans onto a small outcropping of earth and gave them instructions on how to obtain this power if it was ever necessary. She also handed the humans her harp and her sword, the two greatest symbols representing her power.

"Satisfied but not overly happy with her work, the Goddess sent the outcropping into the sky. This is the land you lived on until yesterday, the only world you had knowledge of: Skyloft. With the humans, the chosen race of the gods, safe from harm, Hylia then turned to the dark invaders and united with the other remaining land dwellers to seal them away. The battle was fought here, right outside this temple. They could not be entirely eliminated – weakened from using so much power, Hylia lacked such strength. Instead they were beaten back down into the earth from which they came, crippled and debilitated. The efforts of these warriors and this extraordinary battle became legend among the Surface dwellers."

The woman paused, and I blinked, just now realizing where we were. I'd been so absorbed in the story, and I'd pictured everything so vividly – I'd forgotten that I hadn't actually experienced any of this. Oddly enough, now that she was mentioning a war, I actually did recall a children's tale of the Goddess similar to this. It was a bit shocking to think that all the stories I'd heard as a kid might actually have some truth to them.

"However," the woman said softly. "There is one part of this legend that most Surface dwellers do not remember."

I frowned curiously. "What's that?"

"Hylia needed all of her strength to defeat the dark forces – even that which she did not have. She used up the last of her power in the battle, and to a Goddess... that power is the force that keeps oneself alive."

She let this sink in, and I sat there, stunned. "So... Hylia... I mean, the Goddess... _died_?"

The woman sighed. "Yes and no. Gods are immortal, and thus Hylia was incapable of death. However, she couldn't use up all of her life force and not suffer consequences. In that moment where she used up her power, she also used up her immortality. She became a mortal." She paused. "And, as a mortal, she was suddenly very, very fragile compared to her godly form. She was stronger than most mortals and still possessed divine powers, but she was still a mortal. She would die eventually."

"Then why did she do it?" I whispered. "Wasn't there another way?"

"That's what I thought," she murmured. "But Hylia knew this would happen. She became a mortal for more reasons than one. She would not be around for when the Demons returned in an attempt to subjugate the world. She would fail her duties as a protector. Thus... she used up her small remaining power to ensure that she would not disappear forever when that time came. Instead of submitting to the abyss of the afterlife, her soul would become reborn into the body of the Spirit Maiden. That way, she could still return to protect the people. She made the ultimate sacrifice... all for the people."

I was silent, processing this information but then something struck me. "But... wait. You said... you said _I_ was the Spirit Maiden."

She nodded solemnly. "That I did."

I readjusted my position on the stool nervously. "And you said... She transferred her spirit to this girl."

"Correct again. It's good to hear that you were paying attention."

"So you're saying that I... I'm... "

"Yes. You're the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia."

I stared at her, incredulous and slightly faint. And then I burst into laughter that was so pathetic I was certain the woman saw right through me. "You're... you're kidding, right? I'm not a Goddess. Not even the reincarnation of one."

"Then why did you recognize this temple?" the woman questioned. "Why are you having strange glimpses of memories you cannot place? How did you know immediately that you could trust me, that I was not one of those horrible monsters?"

My false laughter died off. "Um... I–"

"It does not matter. Believe what you will for now, Zelda. You will realize your true identity in the end."

I stood, placing my hands on my hips, unnecessarily furious all of a sudden. "Oh, yeah? Well, maybe I won't. Maybe you're wrong. What makes you think I'm this 'Spirit Maiden', anyway?" I considered her last words, and then my eyes widened. "Wait a second, how do you know my name? I never told it to you! And this isn't the first time you've said it, either! Does this have something to do with this whole 'Spirit Maiden' thing? Or can you read minds?"

The woman seemed surprised at this accusation. "Oh... I hadn't even realized you had yet to tell me your name. Goodness, you're perceptive... though of course, I could expect no less from you, Your Grace."

"I'm not a Goddess, so don't call me that!" I shouted.

"As you wish, Zelda. In answer to your previous question... no, knowing your name had nothing to do with being the Spirit Maiden. It's something much, much more complicated than that. You'll find out in due time."

I considered arguing just for the heck of it, but decided against it. I had enough to deal with. "Alright. Then what am I – as this 'Spirit Maiden' - supposed to do? Fight off evil with my celestial powers of justice? Because I have news for you: I have no special powers. Nothing I've done in my life has _ever _indicated that I might be the Goddess."

"Don't worry – it is completely normal that you or others haven't sensed anything special about yourself."

"Oh, because I'm sure you've had plenty of half-goddesses to deal with, right?" I muttered sarcastically.

Much to my chagrin, she simply laughed. "No, you'd be surprised. I'll have you know you're the very first half-goddesses I've ever met." I scowled but she pointedly ignored it. "Anyway, it is normal because, as of right now, you are not Hylia."

This caused me to stumble a bit. "Wh-What? But that's what you told me earlier!"

"Yes... I did say that. And you _are _Hylia in spirit, but mentally you are not. Right now you are more Zelda than anyone else. Despite all your similarities to the Goddess, Zelda is ever so slightly different."

"So I _don't _have any special powers," I said flatly.

She shook her head. "Not yet. If you studied magic, you might find that you had a strong affinity for it, but otherwise no. First you must regain Hylia's memories."

"And what..." I hesitated, not entirely sure I wanted to finish this question. Doing so would admit that I believed her, and that I was willing to take on this responsibility as a goddess. Was I ready? As I looked into her expectant gaze I decided that here on the Surface, far from home, I had nothing to lose. "What would I have to do to get my memories back?"

The woman smiled approvingly. "I thought you'd never ask. You'd have to travel the Surface and pray at each of the Goddess Statues across the land."

"Goddess Statues? You mean like the one in Skyloft?"

"Yes. These were built to honor the Goddess in the most sacred places in the whole world. Here you could reconnect with your celestial heritage and slowly gain your memories." Her expression became serious. "I must warn you that it will not be easy. Dark forces are scouring the land for you. If I had not fended off those Bokoblins earlier, you would have been captured today." I guessed that she was talking about the red guys from earlier. Bokoblins. So that's what they were called. "You were not meant to arrive on the Surface from the tornado – it was created by evil to lure you here prematurely," she continued. "So instead of letting this unexpected turn of events throw us off-guard, we must embrace it and use it to our advantage. They may have begun the ordeal, but we shall end it."

"Wait… me?" I asked worriedly. "The king of evil is after me? Why?"

"I thought you would understand by now. Hylia's power was used to seal away the Demon King. Over time, the seal has weakened, allowing small monsters to penetrate through, but it cannot be fully eradicated unless the power that binds it is either withdrawn or destroyed. Therefore, if they were to get you..."

"They could free the Demon King," I breathed. I nodded solemnly. "I understand. No getting captured. Got it."

She smiled. "Good. Now, I have something for you." She walked over to the corner, where a small pile of cloth was sitting. She handed it to me, and I squinted at it, suddenly realizing that it was actually a spotless white dress.

"Why do I have to change?" I complained, reluctant to leave behind my current garb. I was still in my clothes from the ceremony, and it, besides the Goddess's Harp, was the only thing I sill possessed from Skyloft.

"That dress is a bit too formal for traveling. You wouldn't want it to be ruined after all that time you spent on it, would you?" I frowned, wondering how exactly she knew that I'd made it. "Besides, it's rather dirty; I would suggest something more fit for a Goddess."

Apparently she failed to see the irony in that statement, because when I started giggling she just stared at me. It was odd because my current dress was, in fact, supposed to represent the Goddess. _I_ was supposed to represent the Goddess. Who would have guessed that I actually _was_ the Goddess?

...Not that I believed that just yet. Even with all the evidence, it was beyond my comprehension that I might actually be Hylia…

Finally seeing the wisdom in her words, I unfolded the dress, and then jumped back when something heavy and metallic clanged out of it, clattering loudly on the floor. I reached down at picked up the small items. There were four of them, all elaborate, intricately designed patterns forming a hollow cylinder. They were all a gorgeous shade of shimmering lavender that seemed to shift and change depending on the way the light hit it. "Um, what are these?" I inquired.

"They're... accessories."

I frowned, turning them over in my hand. "Why do I need them?"

"They... they belonged to the Goddess, Hylia. I suspect they might have some kind of magic in them, though she never told me. My instructions were simply to pass them on to the Spirit Maiden."

"Oh." I stared at the objects with a newfound respect.

"Alright, then. You should go change. You can go around the corner if you're shy."

Somewhat grudgingly, I scooped up the metallic 'accessories' and dress and trudged out of sight. I pulled off my current dress, and only after I managed to examine it in front of me did I realize just how filthy it – and my body – was. Carelessly discarding the torn clothes, I kind of felt guilty as I slipped the pure, immaculate white dress over my grimy body. Since my boots were rather unkempt as well, I took them off and decided that for once going barefoot might be more sanitary.

I then lifted one of the elaborate objects and, upon carefully examining the item, I guessed that I should fasten one around each wrist like bracelets. That still left two longer charms, and, after debating over what exactly I should do with them for a decent amount of time, I decided to just ask the woman.

So, picking up and carrying my muddied boots and clothes, I went back around the corner. "Hey, what should I do with–?"

I stopped short at the expression on her half-concealed face. For the first time, the woman seemed stunned, staring at me with utter shock. I self-consciously reached down to smooth out my dress, but one glance at my grubby hands made me think twice about it.

"What... What's the matter?" I questioned nervously. "Is something wrong with me?

"N-No... you just..." She shook her head, as though warding off unwanted thoughts. "You just look... a lot like someone I know. I'm sorry." She smiled, but it seemed halfhearted. "You look absolutely radiant, Zelda."

"Okay..." Though I hadn't quite forgotten the look of shock on her face, I plopped the dirty clothing and shoes on the ground and held up the two metal accessories. "So what are these supposed to be used for?"

"Those are for your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yes. They go in your braids."

"Really?" I held them up to my hair, noticing that they seemed to be exactly the right width to fit them. "Wow. It's almost like the Goddess wore her hair the same way!" I joked.

"She did."

I blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"The Goddess did wear her hair exactly like that. You look identical to her, Zelda. And, as I mentioned earlier, your personalities are very much alike. She was just a tad bit more serious than you, and more willing to believe in the impossible," she said wryly.

I paused, considering this for a while, but then something dawned on me. "The way you talk... you act like you actually knew the Goddess."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Ah... yes. That's because I did."

"How?" I asked, surprised. "That was centuries ago!"

"And I'm centuries old, my child," she chuckled. "I am from an ancient race known as the Sheikah. We live a lot longer her than humans."

Sheikah. Another word that I somehow knew despite having never heard it. And somehow I also knew that her people had almost completely died out in the war. Filled with remorse, I didn't make a comment in case it brought up unpleasant memories.

There was silence for a moment, but then the woman straightened up and cleared her throat. "Anyway, before getting off on your journey there are a few things I should tell you. First, there is one Demon in particular that you should look out for. His name is Ghirahim. He is the current leader of the Demons, working in the place of his trapped king. I am quite sure he has more power than you're capable of handling right now; you cannot hope to defeat him in your current state. So if you find him – or he finds you – your only choice is to flee. Please, Zelda... don't try to be brave and face him. Even if you are captured, there is always a chance that you will escape. Promise me this."

Well, that was easy enough. Why the heck would I ever attack a super powerful Demon Lord? What exactly would I fight him with, anyway? "Alright, I promise. What else?"

"You should seek the aid of the servant of the goddess, appointed by Hylia specifically to protect you."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Where can I find him?"

"Her," she corrected kindly. "And... you probably won't meet her unless her help is desperately required. Likely it will be a while before you are acquainted with her." Her voice lowered so much that I supposed I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did anyway. "Of course, other things have changed, so who knows what will happen?"

I slumped back in the stool, wondering how she expected me to remember all this new, overwhelming information. Everything had kind of been dumped on me in one day, and I was both thoroughly confused and completely enlightened at the same time.

"...I am sorry, Zelda. I only just realized how traumatizing this must be for you." It seemed as though she'd read my thoughts. The woman regarded me with an expression of pity. "I'd been so focused on my task – educating the Spirit Maiden – that I hadn't bothered to consider how confusing this is. I never once paused to ensure that you weren't lost..."

Great. Now _I_ was the one feeling guilty, just because I'd made _her_ feel guilty. "No, it's fine. Really. I think... maybe these memories that I have from Hylia are helping me out a bit. I understand everything." Well, most of it, at least.

Genuine relief flooded into her, and she seemed to relax. "Good." She glanced around, as though surprised by the dimly lit room. The sun was apparently setting outside. "Oh, I hadn't even realized how much time we'd spent here! It's getting rather late, and you'd better rest before your journey."

I frowned. "But I'm not tired. I spent a portion of the day unconscious, remember?"

"Being unconscious is not the same as sleeping," she explained. "Besides... the forest is already dangerous enough during the day. At night is when the really powerful Demons can come out, and... you wouldn't want to be out there. Not when they're looking for you. You have no way to defend yourself."

"I'm not completely helpless!" I insisted, although it was a complete and utter lie. Yes, I'd learned a few things about survival in the Knight Academy, but everyone just thought it was a useless skill and I hadn't paid close attention. I distinctly recalled Instructor Owlan teaching us how to sharpen a stick into a weapon, but the memory was too long ago for me to accurately replicate his demonstration and I probably wouldn't be able to use it, anyway. I always did poorly in the physical challenges. Link was good at that – not me.

The woman was still looking at me expectantly, so I huffed, "Okay, fine. I'll stay here for tonight."

She brightened immediately. "I'll go get some bedding for you."

As she wandered away, I sighed and once more examined the darkened temple. I felt relatively protected in here, but some part of me couldn't help but think about this perilous new world, where everything seemed like it was out to get me.

I knew that no matter how familiar this temple was, I wouldn't be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope that wasn't just a huge information overload. O_o Next chapter will be better!_

_Please forgive me if there are some inconsistencies with either the game, or even the fic itself. I mean, I told you that I wouldn't be copying the game exactly - I'm playing around with the Skyward Sword plot anyway. But I DO want to make it as canon as possible. I wrote down this lovely little tale without looking at the game, and then, upon doing a bit of research (AKA watching Let's Plays) I discovered some problems with my own theory. There's also that odd part of the game that even contradicts itself. In the credits you see Zelda awaken and look over to find the woman in the Sealed Grounds, but in two different cutscenes (the one where Debbie/Ghirahim first meets Link, and the other when Zelda reveals her true identity) it is stated that Zelda was almost captured by evil forces when she first arrived on the Surface. When I first wrote the scene, it was purely based on what we see in the credits, but when I heard that I tried to add in some last-minute Bokoblins. Tell me how it was._

_As always, thanks to Leina16, Pianist707, Rose Starglen, sailorswetart, jquackers, MagmarFire, and Skyward Wolf (Thanks, GameFreak :D)._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Whew! New chapter! How do all of the chapters in this story get so darn long? Shards of Time is almost at 10 reviews per chapter, and yet I write almost twice as much in this story..._

_Anyway, I've been looking forward to this chapter, for one reason in particular: KIKWIS! They are the most adorable creatures ever. Ever! I wanted to write about them so bad – I've actually been working on a separate oneshot with a Kikwi as the main character. It should be out soon._

_Um... There was more stuff I wanted to say... But I forgot all of it when Kikwis were mentioned, so just go ahead and enjoy. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>It took forever to finally fall asleep. It was impossible not to toss and turn and mentally replay and scrutinize every single detail of the events that I'd witnessed today. My mind was racing, trying to accomplish the hopeless task of comprehending all that I'd learned.<p>

According to some mysterious old woman that I'd randomly met after falling from the sky, I was the Goddess Hylia, and tomorrow I'd be setting out into an unfamiliar world to get back my lost memories.

…Well, when I put it that way, it just sounded insane… but there was definitely some part of me that, no matter how absurd it all was, somehow believed this story. Besides, that woman saved my life.

By some miracle, it only took me a couple hours to finally succumb to sleep. And, even more miraculously, I only had one dream, and it wasn't of the creepy darkness quizzing me about my identity. This time I only heard one voice – one very, _very _familiar voice – that was screaming my name… or what I thought was my name. She kept telling me not to do something… but I just regarded her with cold resignation, and said that I had to…

Unfortunately, it felt like mere seconds later that I was unpleasantly awoken by someone placing a cold hand on my shoulder and whispering my name. I frowned, refusing to open my eyes, but even that act of defiance was proven pointless as the owner of the voice began gently shaking me. "Zelda!"

"What?" I groaned, groggily turning over and burying my face into the borrowed pillow. It smelled weird, kind of like dust mixed with wet grass.

"Zelda, Your Grace!" came the voice that I now recognized as the old woman's urgently. "You must wake up!"

Something about the worry in her tone brought me to my senses – I never was a very deep sleeper, anyway – and I reluctantly pushed myself off of the pillow, turning my head to glare at her. "Fine, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"The seal that holds the Demon King is weakening. I believe it has something to do with your presence here."

I was still slow from having just awoken, so it took a moment for her words to sink in. "Wait… you're saying… the ancient Demon King is going to escape?"

"Not completely. He cannot escape a seal of such sacred power wholly… but I fear that his some of his essence may be able to manifest itself. He will have some power."

Icy fear slowly encased my heart. "How… how much?"

"Enough, Your Grace. Enough to cause severe harm to the forest if he succeeds. I don't believe he will possess his true form – if any form at all. But it would still be devastating for him to leave the Sealed Grounds.

"What are our options?"

She sighed. "The only thing we can do now is have you leave this place. Your arrival stirred up the Demon King's thirst for vengeance, making him fight harder than before."

"I can't just leave!" I burst out, horrified that she'd even suggest such a thing. "Especially if this all happened because of me. This is my fault, so I have to fix it!"

"No, Zelda," she insisted. "This isn't your fault. The seal has been growing weaker for centuries, anyway. It was only a matter of time before he grew restless."

"I won't leave you alone with him," I affirmed. "I have to do something."

A smile flicked across her face. "I admire your determination, but you shouldn't worry. There is nothing you can do in your current state. Fortunately, the Chosen Hero is destined to arrive soon, and with the power of the Goddess Sword he can beat back the evil into hibernation."

I frowned. "The Chosen Hero?"

"Yes… A chosen champion of Hylia. There's no time to explain further. We must go."

"But who is the Chosen Hero?"

"We need to go _immediately_! Listen carefully – do you hear anything? Or _feel _anything?"

Doubt and mild distrust clearly displayed on my face, I decided to refrain from asking more questions about this "Hero" and do as I was told. Tilting my head to the side, I listened intently. There was absolutely nothing. But just as I was about to inform this crazy old woman… I heard it. A strange, eerie whisper that seemed to come from everywhere at once – but nothing like the one I'd heard in my head a while ago. This, instead, was dark and radiated power, murmuring words that were too low to make out, but still managing to send shivers down my spine. I clenched my fists, quickly focusing on the sound of my now-quickened breathing to drown it out. Much to my relief, that worked beautifully; as soon as I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't hear it. But the evil that it represented now seemed to lurk at the edge of my subconscious, trying to tug me back into its grasp and pull me in, forcing me to breathe even deeper just so that there wasn't even the slightest chance I would be able to hear it again.

I shuddered once more for good measure, and then asked, "What is that?"

"It's him. He is trying to free himself. That is his way of exerting his power… Now, let's go. I waited until dawn, but we shouldn't stall any longer."

Suddenly a bit more eager to leave, I allowed her to pull the covers off of me. I'd slept on the floor, only the pile of blankets tucked under my body separating me from its cool surface. Now I stood in the empty temple, the woman holding my hand as I shivered. Wordlessly she guided me to the side entrance that I'd initially come in from – I still hadn't seen what was outside the main doors. Sitting beside the entrance was a pair of sparkling shoes, seemingly made from the same material as my bracelets and hair pieces. They seemed a bit too formal and inadequate for travel. Maybe I wouldn't be traveling as much as she'd led me to believe.

"Are all of these elaborate accessories necessary?" I mumbled.

"I have a feeling you'll be grateful for them in the future." She smiled. "Besides, you look lovely in those clothes."

"Yeah, whatever…" Grumbling to myself, I slipped my feet into the lavender shoes and was shocked to find out how comfortable they were. Actually, they'd be perfect for traveling long distances.

The old woman (whose name I still did not know) then led me out of the temple and past the area we'd first met in all the way to a stone arch-like structure that marked a path leading into the woods. "Remember everything I've told you," she instructed. "You will need to find the Skyview Temple in the deeper part of the woods. The Goddess Statue is in a spring is at the back of the temple. Once you find it, purify your body in the waters, and then pray at the Goddess Statue. Avoid encounters with monsters if you can. Flee from any that find you. You're just going to have to trust the Goddess to protect you."

"In other words, trust myself," I muttered.

"Yes," she chuckled. "Trust yourself. Know that it may seem like you're heading into a perilous forest with no way to defend yourself, but believe me: you're better protected than you think." She pried my fingers off of her hand, which only now I realized I'd been desperately clinging too, almost painfully tight. I found that I missed her reassuring contact. In some ways, this woman actually reminded me of my own mother. "You must leave now, Your Grace."

"It's Zelda," I said halfheartedly.

"Of course, Zelda, Your Grace."

I shook my head sadly, but a small smile flickered across my lips.

"Goodbye," I said. "Thank you for everything."

"It isn't me you should thank. Thank destiny."

"Mm-hmm. Whatever you say." At last, taking in a deep breath, I turned back toward the path. A small pang of nervousness arose in me, but I crushed it mercilessly. No. I had to do this. If I really was a Goddess… then I _had_ to do this.

I took a step forward.

"Good luck, Spirit Maiden," I heard the woman whisper.

I smiled, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I kept walking forward. Into the mysterious woods of untold danger.

xXx

I'd only been in the forest for a few minutes and I was already bored.

The woman had told me there were monsters in the forest, yet I hadn't seen any so far. The most exciting thing that I encountered was a forest wall too high for me to climb. However, someone had hung a nice rope for me from a branch on the tree, so I jumped on it and, after a few falls, managed to safely swing to the other side. And then I was bored again.

After traversing a small path and passing under another stone arch, I found myself deeper in the forest, where enormous, spotted plants sprouted up all around me. Vaguely I recalled talking about something similar to this in the Knight Academy – they were called _mushrooms_, I think. Supposedly we had them in the sky, but they were rare. I walked over to one curiously. When I looked at it from the right angle, the sun glinted off it and the air almost seemed to shimmer, as though there was some kind of powder around it. That's when I made the connection – Mushroom Spores! We used them as medicine for our Loftwings!

Wondering exactly how the spores came off, I tentatively poked the plant. It jiggled and a small puff of the spores escaped into the air. Fascinated beyond reason – my boredom must have been dreadful – I shook the mushroom.

Of course, I was severely startled when a high-pitched squeal ripped through the air, and a black-and-white streak scampered past me through the trees.

For a moment, the only thing I could do was stare down the path that the streak had disappeared, my heart pounding with leftover astonishment. What the _heck_ had that been? A monster? Or some other kind of creature?

Finally, I realized that instead of standing here like an idiot and mentally pursuing answers that I'd likely never receive, I should probably follow that thing. Who knew? Maybe it would lead me to that temple…

The creature had a good head start on me now, but it hadn't been very big, so it couldn't move _that_ fast. Sprinting past mushrooms and dodging trees, I ran straight down the middle of the path –

And suddenly I was face-to-face with a slobbering, angry mouth.

I stared at the thing incomprehensibly. It looked like a plant… but… plants didn't have teeth…

It reared back. Sensing an attack, I dived right, landing hard on my shoulder with a grunt but narrowly avoiding the gaping maw. The thing retracted again and, snarling, prepared to lunge once more. I desperately scrambled to my feet and started running, my breath already shallow from fear. I watched the creature over my shoulder as I fled, seeing it furiously snap its jaws in my direction before slithering into the ground. I paused then, slowly to a halt, and turned to examine the place that it had just appeared in from afar. I noticed a clump of small, tiny, weed-like green sprouts arranged from where it had spawned. They weren't exactly out of the ordinary, but noticeable, if you knew what you were looking for. In fact, now I spotted multiple little sprouts like that littered around the area, mainly growing in the path. I frowned. Now I knew what the woman had meant about monsters…

"Ow!" I suddenly cried as something hit me in the back. Hard. So hard that I nearly fell over. My back now throbbing – it would probably bruise – I gritted my teeth and spun around to confront my attacker.

At first there was nothing… but then a nearby shrub twitched and unexpectedly lifted up from the ground. An odd creature beneath it shot out a reasonably large rock from its snout. I swiftly sidestepped, feeling the wind from it brush past me. I stared at the tiny thing, more surprised than scared. Sure, that rock had hurt a _ton_, but it wouldn't kill me. Perhaps multiple hits like that would, but it would take quite a few.

I started walking away, figuring that if I got out of range of those rocks then I'd be safe.

That's when I recalled that thing I'd seen run out from behind the mushroom. It had disappeared up a hill, and it might be long gone by now, but still I trudged my way over there, carefully avoiding suspicious-looking shrubs and plant-monster sprouts.

After passing through a tunnel made from hulking tree roots, I found myself in another clearing, this time with a gorgeous waterfall. It was very peaceful, and I paused for a moment, taking in the view.

It's a good thing I did, too, because otherwise I wouldn't have seen it.

On the other hand, it probably wouldn't have seen me, either.

My heartbeat quickened immediately as a red creature from before – a Bokoblin, according to that old woman – perked up at the sight of prey standing stupidly out in the middle of an open space with no protection. Letting out its signature shriek, it charged toward me. Determined not to repeat my earlier experience with the creatures, I took advantage of my newly healed ankle to flee as quickly as I could in the other direction –

Only to find myself in front of another one of them.

This particular Bokoblin was rather stunned, so I tried to use the opportunity to dash around it. However, in my clumsy getaway, I tripped over an inconveniently placed shrub.

Much to the surprise of both me and the two Bokoblins, the shrub squealed and trembled with terror.

I hardly had time to process this occurrence before a strange, heavy rumbling shook the earth, as though something very, very large was approaching. On the ground like I was (as tends to happen after you trip over squealing shrubs) it was easy to feel the vibrations. The Bokoblins became nervous, backing aware in fright.

I, on the other hand, was so immensely confused that I couldn't even bring myself to do that much. I sat there as the thing approached, still marveling over the shivering plant in front of me. I noticed a small creature hiding underneath it. Maybe it was one of those rock-spitting things from earlier? But why hadn't it attacked me yet?

And then a deep voice boomed, "Step away from my Kikwi!"

The Bokoblins cried out in panic and scrambled away, tripping over one another in their haste. At first, pure, unrestrained relief flooded through me as I watched their retreat. That was… until I realized that something that scared even them probably should scare me.

"Ah, Machi, I've finally found you!" I cringed at the voice. It was low and resonant – definitely the voice of something big. I heard a few more footsteps approach, and, eyes widening in horror, I leapt to my feet and prepared to run.

Then the voice shouted, "Koo-leep! There's another one!"

A loud _thump _nearly knocked me off-balance again. I paused, suddenly curious about whatever had been attacking me. Considering I didn't hear any more heavy footsteps coming my way, it was probably okay just to peek.

Bracing myself for the most horrific monster my mind could conjure up, I grit my teeth, shut my eyes and spun around.

When I opened them, the sight that met me was so unexpected that I could only stare. Instead of a monster, I found an odd creature laying flat on its stomach, a comically undersized plant bulb on top of it. It was reminiscent of the creature I'd glimpsed under the bush after tripping, but rather than being black and white, this one was brown, not to mention bigger than any living thing I'd ever before encountered.

So, after staring for a good long while, I burst out into laughter.

At the sound, the creature held up its head a bit to look at me, which, of course, only made me laugh harder. I nearly doubled over in my fit of giggles, and I continued this way until finally I heard the thing ask, "Kwee-paleep? What kind of beast are you?"

"I-" I couldn't continue the sentence because the sound of confusion in his deep voice was too much for me. Instead I shook my head furiously, gasping for breath in between giggles.

He muttered something again, but it was so low that it sounded more like a great rumble than speaking. He stood up (somehow lifting his colossal form) and addressed the shrub next to me. "I think you can get up now, Machi. This peculiar creature appears to be unintelligent and harmless."

"H-Hey–" I tried to protest, even though my body was wracked with laughter. Quite abruptly the bush leapt up, startling me into silence, revealing a minuscule creature. Perplexed, I gawked at it, my mouth gaping slightly. Since this made me look like a complete idiot and they already believed I was "unintelligent", this probably wasn't the best way to redeem myself.

"What is that thing?" the smaller creature piped up in an extremely squeaky voice, to the point where it was right on that thin border between cute and annoying.

"I don't know," the large one said. "It's kind of ugly…"

It occurred to me that I still hadn't spoken. I closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "Um, I can understand you. And I'm not ugly."

At the sound of my voice, both creatures emitted their signature squeals, instantly dropping to the ground, the strange buds on their backs opening to perfectly resemble a bush. I blinked, beginning to think that after this adventure nothing would ever surprise me ever again, and hesitantly said, "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

Two round little heads looked up at me curiously. I smiled in a way that I hoped was reassuring. "It's okay. I'm friendly. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Kwee-koo, it's true that you haven't eaten us yet…" the small one mused.

"Perhaps we _can _trust it…" the large one agreed.

"It?" I responded indignantly. "I am hardly an 'it'."

"Then what are you?" the small one asked.

"I'm… I'm a girl. A human."

"Really…?" It was the smaller creature who'd spoken, and this time without any of the fright displayed seconds ago. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, and then he got to his feet. "Well, I'm Machi!" he (she? …it?) announced cheerfully. He pointed to the larger one, which was currently hoisting itself back upright. "That's our elder, Bucha!"

"Elder…?"

"Yep! The elder of the Kikwis!"

Kikwis. Hmm. "So you're a Kikwi then?"

"Uh-huh! And you're… a human? I've never heard of anything like that."

"I have!" Bucha exclaimed. "It's been passed down from all the Kikwi elders about the legend of the human race. They once lived in harmony with the Kikwis on earth, but then they moved to the sky to escape the Demons."

"Wow!" Machi's eyes bulged. "You live in the sky?"

"Um…" It was a bit disconcerting how much attention I was receiving because of my home. Both "Kikwis" seemed absolutely fascinated with it. Living in the sky was entirely normal to me… but I suppose that to these odd beings who were probably even incapable of riding a Loftwing would find it rather incredible. I felt the same way about their home, after all. I still couldn't believe that so many trees existed in one place.

I realized Machi was still awaiting an answer. "Yes… I do."

"Kwee…" Machi looked up at me with huge eyes filled with something that closely resembled admiration. "You seem so nice for a sky-person."

"Why? You've met others?"

He blushed. "Well… no. But you're a lot nicer than those scary red guys."

"They were chasing you, kwee?" Bucha inquired. "There's been a lot more lately, and they've been terrorizing us. Now they're hunting humans, too?" He shook his massive head. "These woods never used to be this dangerous!"

This statement reminded me of the woman at the Sealed Grounds's words, and this inevitably led me to remember my original task. I wondered if these Kikwis would know anything about it. "Um… do you guys know if there's a temple in these woods?"

They exchanged looks. "Koro-koo, you don't want to go there," Machi squeaked. "All the scary monsters come from there."

That didn't help my wavering confidence in the least, but I still persisted. "I have to go. Where can I find it?"

Silently I was wishing that I would stop being so characteristically determined and just take the wonderful excuse that Machi had offered. Unfortunately, I'd always been this way – once I committed to something, I didn't turn back. Link was like that too; it was one of the few things we had in common, considering that essentially we were total opposites. We'd gotten into arguments before because we were both too obstinate to admit that our ideas were wrong. Of course, I was always more vocal with my beliefs than him – while he possessed more of a quiet dedication and determination, I was just plain stubborn. In the end, it was usually him who gave up first in the arguments and apologized, and then I felt so guilty that I'd break down and admit that he'd been right all along, and that I was being stupid and couldn't stand to let him win…

Goddess, I missed him…

…And then I realized that Bucha had said something and was expecting a response, but I hadn't heard a word of it.

"Uh… what? Sorry, I zoned out," I admitted sheepishly. "What did you say?"

He shook, shrugging his shoulders as thoughts readjust the bulb on his back. "You really should reconsider, human. We would hate to see you die."

"It's not like you have to come into the temple with me," I countered. "You don't have to _see _me die… I mean, not that I _will_, but still…"

Bucha made some thoughtful "Kwee"-ing noises as Machi clung to my leg. "Please, nice human! We've already lost a few Kikwis to these horrible monsters… we don't want to lose you, too."

I'd grown fond of these creatures alarmingly quickly, and it was almost painful to pry those tiny hands away from me. "No, Machi. I'm sorry. But I as already told you, I have to go. It's my duty. Apparently." Besides, looking down at the sad little Kikwi had reminded me of how filthy I still was from earlier. "Um… before I go, can I find somewhere to bathe?"

"There's a pond right over there, kwee," Bucha said, indicating the waterfall pond behind us. I'd forgotten about it entirely. "Machi, will you stay here with this human?"

"Koo-weep! But elder… there's still those scary monsters!"

"You'll be fine," Bucha assured him. "I won't be far, anyway. I will meet you at the entrance to the Deep Woods."

Machi's eyes widened. "Why? We're not actually taking the human to the temple, are we?"

"Kwee, of course not!"

Machi relaxed.

"We'll just point her in the right direction."

Machi stiffened for a moment and opened his mouth as though he was going to reply, but then he closed it again and looked down, defeated. "O… okay. I understand." He turned to me. "All right, nice human. There's a nice pond up at the top, kwee. If you can climb up there, you can use it."

Bucha lumbered off as Machi helped me climb up into the upper pond. I eagerly slipped off my bracelets and shoes and dipped a foot into the water. To my delight, it was a rather comfortable temperature. I couldn't call it warm, of course, so it wasn't as nice as a hot bath in the Knight Academy, but at least it wasn't freezing cold as I'd expected. Best of all, the water was crystal clear and pristine, just like on Skyloft. Well, it wouldn't be so clean for long.

With Machi still watching me, I really didn't want to take off my clothes, so I just slipped right in, dress and all. This pool was awfully shallow – even the deepest part didn't quite reach my shoulders – but I could manage.

I observed in awe as the dirt and grime from my adventure through the tornado slowly seeped out of my skin and floated around me, gently drifting down into the lower pool from the slight current. I started scrubbing, wistfully thinking about how much nicer this would be if I had soap. But I had to make do with what I had, which at the moment was just water.

We were silent at first. However, I faintly heard Bokoblin grunts and snorts in the distance, even over the pattering of the waterfall. It was driving me insane, so finally I spoke up, albeit softly. "So, why don't you always stay with Bucha if he's so big and strong? You seemed very reluctant to leave him."

"We were all separated!" Machi exclaimed. "Koo-weep, monsters ran us out of our previous home, in a nice, big clearing. We couldn't all stay together. I was looking for my friends when you showed up and scared me."

"So that _was _you behind the mushroom!" I mused. "You know, just for the record, you kind of startled me, too."

"Kwee-koo, sorry," Machi said sheepishly, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was.

Once I deemed myself clean enough, I grudgingly trudged out of the water, my white dress saturated and dripping while I shivered as the breeze hit me. Now instead of soap I wished I had a towel, or at least something dry to wrap myself in. Squeezing the liquid out of my dress and hair, I glanced at Machi, who was staring at me with almost unnerving fascination. I couldn't blame him, of course; to a Kikwi, I was probably a foreign and incredible new creature. And it didn't look like he had hair, either, so the way it was heavy and dripping now was probably an entirely new concept as well.

"Kwee, are you ready?" he piped up.

I sighed, frustrated by how long it was taking to get out all of this water, and finally just furiously shook my head like a wet Remlit, water droplets flying in every direction. Machi shrieked in a common combination of surprise and fear and plopped down onto his stomach, opening his shrub again.

It took all of my self-control not to crack up laughing again.

"I'm so sorry, Machi!" I stammered out, still suppressing my mirth. "I wanted a faster way to dry my hair. Did I splash you?"

"A-A little…" Rather reluctantly, he peeked up, surveying the area suspiciously before unfurling his plant and clambering to his feet. "Koo-kwee, please don't do that again…"

"I'm really, _really _sorry."

"It's okay now, kwee." He let out a sigh. "I wish I could be braver."

"Don't worry, Machi!" I assured him cheerfully. "Maybe someday you'll be as huge as Bucha!"

He shook his head miserably. "No… only the elder's line gets as big as that. The rest of us normal Kikwis have to rely on him to protect us."

"Oh. Well… um…" For some reason, I had the feeling that my attempt at comfort had only made things worse for poor little Machi, so instead of continuing I lamely asked, "Should we go?"

"Kwee, yes." Machi waddled off and I followed after him. I combed through my damp hair with my fingers as we walked, trying to rid myself of the thousands of tangles I'd received. There was yet another thing I wished I'd had from Skyloft: a hairbrush. Goddess, I couldn't _wait _to finish this stupid journey, kill the Demon King or whatever, and go home…

Once we passed a clump of trees, I almost stopped short at the sight that met me. A colossal vine-covered stone structure stood imposingly, built into the side of the forest wall, large staircases flanking either side. I saw no doors, though. Maybe I wasn't close enough yet.

"What is that?" I questioned. "Is that the temple?"

"Nope." Machi shook his head. "We don't know what it is, but it sure makes an easy way to get up into the Deep Woods. The actual temple is farther into the forest."

"Then where'd it come from?"

Machi shrugged. "We think it was left by another race that lived here before us… or maybe even _with _us, far in the past."

_Humans?_ I wondered. Maybe the ancient humans had constructed this thing. Now rather excited, I picked up the pace, leaving Machi to struggle to keep up.

I bounded across the grassy forest floor, toward the building and up the stone steps. I could tell that they were extremely old, but they'd stayed together nicely.

At the top of the stairs I was met with a surprise. Bucha was there. I had no clue how he'd made it up those stairs, but I wasn't going to ask and risk insulting him. Machi soon came up behind me, panting and nearly collapsing with exhaustion, instantly making me feel guilty.

"El-Elder Bucha!" he gasped. "I brought the nice human!"

Well, actually it had been _me_ who'd run up the stairs and _Machi _who had followed, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Kwee, thank you," Bucha rumbled. "The entrance to the Deep Woods is up there, on that ledge above us. You'll see the temple just a bit after you enter. It's all the way at the back of the woods; you can't miss it."

"Thank you very much," I responded warmly, smiling at both of them. "I really appreciate it. I wish there was some way I could repay you…"

"It's no problem!" Machi chirped.

"Don't worry about it, human," Bucha agreed.

We all fell silent.

"Um… I guess I should leave now," I muttered.

Bucha nodded slowly. "Alright. Let me give you a lift up."

Before I could protest, he rolled onto his stomach. I stared at him. "Go on!" Machi urged. "Climb onto his back! Oh, and make sure you have a firm grip on his shoulders!"

So, rather hesitantly, I pulled myself onto his back and then held on tight. He stood up suddenly, making me cry out in shock, but the next thing I knew he'd deposited me on the little cliff where a tunnel leading into the Deep Woods was cut out of the rock.

"Uh… thank you," I said uneasily, still feeling slightly queasy from the experience.

"No problem," Bucha replied. "Now, good luck, human!"

"Be careful, and don't get eaten! Koo-paleep!" Machi added worriedly.

I blinked, slowly trying to regain my composure, and I gave them one final smile. "See you later… hopefully."

And, before I could change my mind or come back to my senses, I turned and headed into the dark path.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah... I wasn't so sure about the ending, so it might be a little fail. I just knew it was getting long. At least this is 1000 words shorter than last chapter._

_I think I used the word "creature" too many times in this chapter... Oh, and if there are any spots where it calls Machi a "she", that's because I was totally convinced that he was until I actually went on the game and asked Fi. Dangit. Oh! And I changed the rating to T... just because. I was mainly thinking about those Bokoblins dying last chapter, haha. That wasn't violent or anything, but that might upset children. Or something. ...Okay, I just wanted a rated T story. So what? XD_

_Sorry for the lack of plot progression, by the way – that ALWAYS happens to me. I write too much. Sadly, next chapter will likely be the same... Gah, curse my over-elaboration..._

_Remember to review! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: It's been a while! Right? Or was that my other stories that I'm ignoring? I totally have writer's block, for pretty much everything except random oneshots that I'll probably never post anyway... The good news is I DID finish my Wizard101 story from three years ago. Finally, I can say I've completed a fanfic before. ^^_

_Anyway... I don't like this chapter too much. Like I said, I've got writer's block. And this whole chapter is pretty much filler - the next one will be much more dramatic. I hope you can survive through this mess until the next chapter. See, the problem with this one is that I had to do a TON of research, because I'd pretty much forgotten the layout of the Deep Woods... (You'll probably notice some parts that may come off as odd because I had to kind of last-minute edit them.) Plus, I'd... not exactly FORGOTTEN about Gorko... but... I DEFINITELY wasn't expecting to spend the whole chapter on him._

_READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, PEOPLE!_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>I emerged in a wide open, grassy clearing in the forest. I paused at the exit from the tunnel, contemplating over what my next move should be and reflecting on my pounding heart. I had absolutely no clue why my heart was pounding, but it was. Maybe I was subconsciously nervous or something.<p>

One quick scan of the area revealed that it was monster-less and tranquil. So tranquil, in fact, that for a moment I didn't want to go any further. Oh, gods... what I wouldn't give to be able to lay on the grass and forget about everything! It was so long and soft from many years of a lack of human presence... I could just curl up and enjoy the gorgeous weather, sit and listen to the squeaky cries of those "birds" and the unfamiliar insects and whatever other sounds this forest made. The whole scene was so vivid in my mind that I was strongly tempted to do just that, to pretend that there was no quest that I hadn't just gone through the worst identity crisis in history.

_But_...

I sighed. I had a job to do. If I was lucky, perhaps after we had this whole thing sorted out and I'd proved to that woman that I wasn't actually some reborn goddess (or, Din forbid, _actually _discover that it's all true) then I'd be able to relax.

I willed my feet to move, and, unsurprisingly, it required a bit of effort. Eventually, I managed to start walking again. The only exit I found was a dirt path underneath another tunnel of roots similar to the one in the main part of the woods. I couldn't help but silently marvel over how large these trees had become. Before arriving here, _anything _of this size was beyond my imagination – beyond comprehension! Yet here it was, standing fathomlessly tall, as though it had grown like that just to prove me wrong.

And, of course, because I was stupidly staring upward, and sideways, and all around me – in other words, looking _everywhere _except where I was walking – I felt my balance abandon me and I started to fall.

I gasped, seized by panic as I flailed my arms desperately, looking downward and finding only a deep, dark abyss that seemingly possessed no bottom. I finally managed to tip myself backwards, falling on my butt. At least it was on safe ground, and not over the edge of that cliff.

After my heart stopped pounding loudly and the terror faded, I managed to scowl. Figures. Someone would put a huge drop right in my path. Honestly, though, why would anyone bother to make such an obvious dirt pathway of it was just going to lead off a cliff?

I groaned, slumping down onto my back with my hair spread out around me, hopelessly gazing up at the sky. My only pathway had become a dead end. Now what was I supposed to do?

As I silently laid there, I was beginning to think that maybe my fantasies of resting in this lovely forest area here may come true. Besides, why should I feel so dedicated to this quest? For all I knew, it could just be the ramblings of some crazy old woman.

...If only I believed that.

In the newfound silence formed out of the lack of my footsteps, a faint buzzing noise met my ears. Now curious, I sat up, glancing around. My gaze rested upon a small object hanging from a branch above the abyss. A Deku Hornet nest. I scowled at it. I hated Deku Hornets.

"Great Goron! What is _that_?"

I jumped at the sound of the booming voice, so deep that it even rivaled Bucha's. My eyes snapped to the source. It was a peculiar creature, large and bulky and thought, with dirt-orange skin and strange, rock-like bumps on its back. Actually, the whole thing itself looked like one giant, humanoid rock, complete with eyes and a mouth that was gaping at me.

Not wanting to immediately be branded as "stupid" like with the Kikwis, I spoke up. "Hello..."

"Oh my–! …Holy Volvagia! It speaks. I-It speaks. I mean... _you _speak!" He finally managed to close his mouth and cleared his throat. "I am Gorko the Goron, creature! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"U-Um... okay." A Goron! The woman at the Sealed Grounds had discussed that. They... ate rocks, I think. She'd told me that.

...Or had she? Maybe... maybe I'd just... kind of _known _that...

My head starting to spin with confusion, I attempted to listen to Gorko's next words. "What a surprise! Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but... are you a human?" I nodded hesitantly. "Wow! Your kind is so rare these days; I've only met one human before you. She lives in the Sealed Grounds. Do you know her?" I nodded again. "Oh, yes, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you're of the same species! You'd want to meet up with your own kind, right? And considering there's so few left... Oh, hey, do you know what happened to the rest of the humans?" Not sure how to answer, I shrugged. "Well get this – they say that the Goddess sent them into the sky! Isn't that amazing? A floating city in the sky: the Isle of the Goddess! I've been studying these ancient legends, because someday, I'm hoping to find this city. Apparently it's free from any conflict, always in perpetual peace. And it's filled with magic and riches beyond our wildest dreams! How cool is that?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He'd turned Skyloft into the some kind of fairy tale. "Free from conflict"? Tell that to Groose.

"See, lately I've been researching these strange 'bird statues' in this area. Supposedly they're portals to the Isle of the Goddess. They're meant to be used by the Hero of legend. Unfortunately, there's one statue that apparently activates them all somewhere here in the forest, but I don't know where it is. I'm considering heading down to the sealed temple down there again, because..."

I'd instantly zoned in on the word "Hero" and hadn't heard anything he'd said after. The woman in the Sealed Grounds had mentioned that and refused to tell me any more about it... and I'd become distracted and forgot to bother her about it later. I spoke up, interrupting his rant. "What do you know about the Chosen Hero?"

He stopped in mid-sentence, blinking at me in surprise. "The Chosen Hero? Well... no one really knows much about him..." My expression fell, and he hurried to cheer me up. "But there are some things I know! The Hero was selected by the Goddess herself with the aid of the ancient gods for his talent and disposition, so that he can defeat the evil if it ever returns in the future. He is described as an individual with an unbreakable spirit and immense courage. Supposedly, he alone can wield the Goddess Sword – aside from Her Grace herself, of course. But the sword was sent into the sky with the Isle of the Goddess." His gaze grew distant as he lost himself in the legend. "I've always wondered why she did that... I mean, wouldn't she want to leave the sword beneath the clouds, where the Hero could easily reach it? Unless... unless he lives in the sky... whoa, that just opened up a whole new world of possibilities...!"

That last thought unnerved me a bit. This Chosen Hero... might live in the sky? But we would have heard of such a powerful warrior. Maybe it was one of the knights? Or maybe even Eagus? He was the Knight Commander, after all, and he was renowned as our best fighter. Then there was that own guy who had been pretty popular in his childhood – whatever his name was. I only knew his daughter, Peatrice, from the Item Check.

"Anyway," Gorko continued, once again snapping me out of my reverie. "It seems foolish to develop this conversation any farther at this distance, doesn't it? Come on over!"

I suddenly became aware of the huge gap in between us once more. I'd forgotten that we were so far away; his voice carried so well. "How?" I demanded. Only now did it occur to me that somehow _he'd _gotten over there, meaning that there _had _to be another way.

"Well," he said, "I came from a path back there, where you first enter the Deep Woods."

"A path?" There were no paths back there. I know there weren't. I looked.

"Yes, but I think it might be a little too high up for someone of your size..."

"Oh," I sighed. No wonder I hadn't seen it. "Then how?"

"The rope."

I blinked at him. "What?"

"There's a rope strung across the pit. See?"

Holy Goddess. There was. It stretched across the gap from this side to his, looking relatively sturdy but very, _very _thin. I wasn't surprised I hadn't noticed it before – one would need to squint and examine the air really, _really _closely to spot it. "Oh gods, no! You can _not _expect me to be able to cross that!"

He looked offended. "Well, I thought you'd be able to, since your race is so much smaller than Gorons. I think that, if you really focused, you'd be able to keep your balance."

"N-No..." I refused to walk across a gaping hole with no support but an inch-wide rope. That wasn't just ambitious... it was _impossible._

"That path," I said desperately. "I will climb it somehow." I didn't bother pointing out that my dress wasn't exactly the ideal climbing outfit. Nor did I mention how horribly I'd always done in rock climbing tests in Skyloft. I'd always thought it was a stupid skill anyway, because my bird could always just fly me to any area I might need to climb to.

"It's too high–" Gorko protested, but I was already dashing back under the tree roots and hurrying into the clearing, looking for the path. My heart plummeted when I spotted it. The Goron was right – there was _no _way I'd be able to reach that. It had to be at _least _twenty feet tall. And there was a stupid log rolled in front of it.

Dismayed yet determined, I picked up my pace and arrived at the wall, searching for a handhold. I grabbed onto what I thought was a secure rock and tried to pull myself up – and let out a squeak of surprise as it slipped out and fell on my back. I leapt back up – ignoring the fact that I'd landed on the same spot that the rock-spitting creature had hit me, and now it hurt like crazy – and prepared to try again.

"Hey!" I glanced up, seeing the Goron standing on the ledge above me, peering down. "Like I said, you won't be able to make it. I don't think I can reach to pull you up, either. The only way across is that rope."

He was right, of course; he had been from the beginning. But it was a difficult fact to accept. I tried to find a hand hold again, but the rock wall was stubbornly flat, and I was terrible at rock climbing in the first place.

I let out a huff of air. I hated admitting that I was wrong... especially when it meant that I'd have to cross a seemingly bottomless chasm because of it.

Somehow, though, I reluctantly ended up trudging back to that cliff, staring at the inch-wide rope fearfully.

"Come on, human!" Gorko shouted cheerfully. "You can do it!"

I shot him a scowl that he probably didn't deserve before dropping my gaze back down. Oh Goddess... it looked even scarier now that I knew I had to cross it…

I pushed back my concern and closed my eyes. I could do this. I mean, I was this "Spirit Maiden", right? I couldn't die. I was supposed to live and defeat the Demon King.

...Right?

I bit my lip and took my first step.

Hmm... this rope was much sturdier than it looked. Cautiously testing my weight, I took another step, allowing my other foot to leave the solid ground completely.

I opened my eyes, examining my position. My arms were outspread to either side of me, looking like a gliding Loftwing. I swallowed loudly, refusing to look down and acknowledge that only a string was keeping me from the dark pit. I really hated this position. I felt so vulnerable, like a mere gust of wind could knock me over to my death.

I took another step.

I felt my foot tilt under the shift in weight, and I involuntarily leaned to the side. My eyes widened, and I furiously flapped my arms in an awkward attempt to become balanced again. I let out a huge, relieved breath once I righted myself.

Another step.

Goddess... I was almost halfway there already! Maybe... maybe this wasn't so bad. I could handle this.

Step.

I realized that Gorko was yelling something. What was it? Probably encouragement. I was too focused on my steps to really listen or care. Though it was odd, the way he was frantically waving his arms around like that... and he kind of looked scared...

Step.

And then the buzzing started.

My concentration broken, I almost lost balance again, but with some careful repositioning of my feet I regained it quickly. I glanced around for the offender. What I found... was a bug. Oh, and not just any bug. Nope. This was the flying monstrosity known as a Deku Hornet.

I only just realized that I was directly beneath their nest.

"Oh no–!" Like any sane person, I lifted a hand and smacked the Deku Hornet. Unfortunately, even if it was the sane response, it wasn't exactly the smart one. It enraged the hornet.

The other hornets reacted to their friend's distress like water from a floodgate. They swarmed out of the nest toward me, and I had nothing to defend myself with. I reached into my pouch and pulled out the Goddess's Harp, intending to whack the hornets away with it. I batted away quite a few, struggling to remain upright, but somehow, one tiny sting still got to me.

It was a natural reaction, of course, that when the first sting started, I took a step back. Unfortunately, with the awkward angle I was at, my foot didn't quite land on the rope: it hit empty air.

With a gasp, I fell.

Now... falling wasn't exactly a new sensation to me. For as long as I could remember, I'd been jumping into the sky without a moment's hesitation. Even as a toddler, I'd enjoyed falling through the air and letting one of my parents' Loftwings catch me. I mean, even as a baby my parents probably took me flying with them. This wasn't new.

However, the absolute horror associated with experience was.

Oh my goddess... I was going to die!

I frantically spun around in the air, trying to twist my body to look around for something, _anything _that could slow my descent. But there was nothing, and the light was fading, receding away far above me –

Suddenly, there was a familiar mental rush of concern and a screech. The next thing I knew, I'd landed on a solid object roughly, eliciting an "_Oof_!" from me and a good moment of deep panting, the harp still miraculously clutched in my arms. Only once the adrenaline faded and my body realized that I was no longer falling did I allow myself to hope.

I... I was alive?

As I sat up, I was overwhelmed by feelings of joy and love, and a familiar presence at the back of my mind. And that's when it hit me. It was… my Loftwing?

"Oh my gods!" I shouted in utter elation. He let out a delighted shriek as I hugged his neck. I was somewhat disappointed when he guided me right back down to the ground rather than flying around a bit, but I was too caught up in my relief to care. The whole time, Gorko gaped at us. I wondered if he'd even seen a Loftwing before.

Once my Loftwing landed on the ground, I jumped off his back, giggling like a pleased child, gratefully stroking his feathers and whispering words of praise in his ears. I had no idea where he'd come from, but I was overjoyed that we had reunited. There was something comforting in having another presence at the back of my mind. I couldn't have been happier if my father himself had shown up. Or maybe Link. Well... maybe I would have been _slightly _happier if Link came.

"It saved you!" Gorko shouted, sounding bewildered. "It... it flew! And it caught you!"

"Of course. He's my Loftwing," I explained warmly. As though to punctuate my statement, the bird affectionately nudged my shouted and I placed a gentle hand on his beak.

"He's... he's..." Gorko couldn't even formulate a comprehensive statement. "He's... yours?"

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe?"

"It's just..." He took several deep, quick breaths. "I've... I've been taking care of him and healing his injuries. I didn't... didn't realize that he belonged to someone."

"You what?" I mentally searched my Loftwing. Buried underneath all the joy I sensed concealed pain. "Oh, my friend... why didn't you tell me?"

I'd been speaking to my Loftwing, but Gorko didn't realize that. "S-Sorry. Like I said, I didn't know it was yours. I found him... in this area, actually. He was injured pretty badly. I've been nursing him back to health. I thought that he was similar to the birds described in the legends of the Isle of the Goddess, but if he's yours..." His eyes suddenly landed on my harp. "What is that?"

"Oh, th-this? It's nothing," I told him quickly. He didn't seem to believe me.

"But… it looks like a harp. The Goddess had one just like that, but it is also on the Isle of the Goddess. And you have a Loftwing…" His eyes narrowed. "Wait... you're not actually _from..."_

"No!" I said quickly. "No, no, no. Not at all." I wasn't so sure how he'd react if he discovered I really did live in Skyloft, but I wanted to be safe. "I... I found him, too. A while ago," I said, gesturing lamely to my bird. "And... he must have fallen out of the sky, but he liked me, so... yeah. Oh, and the harp? It's… a replica."

Wow. That _had_ to win some kind of award for "worst excuse in history."

"Oh?" He eyed me suspiciously. For a second, I wasn't sure he'd believe me, but much to my surprise, he eventually sighed. "Alright. I guess that makes sense."

…Finding a random Loftwing in the forest makes sense? And what about the harp _replica? _Was he serious?

"I'm sorry. I'm just so set on finding at least a tiny bit of evidence of this island in the sky… I tend to jump to conclusions…" He sounded really disappointed. I almost felt bad. Actually, I did feel bad… I felt bad that he failed at discerning truth from lie. Poor guy. He'd fall for anything. "Well... at least I got to see that bird fly!" Gorko said optimistically, changing the subject. "I hadn't realized he was healed enough yet."

"He isn't," I murmured, shifting my attention back to the bird at my side. Now that he knew his ruse was up, the full extent of his pain flooded my senses and he slumped a bit. He shouldn't have come to save me. He hurt himself more.

"Mushroom Spores," I said abruptly. "Do you have any Mushroom Spores?"

He gave me a look that told me everything I needed to know. "Please," I begged. "I know you have them. It will help him! You said you've been nursing him back to health, right? This would fix him up in a matter of hours. Then you won't have to worry about him anymore."

He hesitated, and then reluctantly pulled out a bottle filled with the spores that was used as Loftwing medicine. "Well, I was planning on using them for research... they're supposed to have special properties, you know..."

"Yeah, whatever, thanks!" Before he could protest, I snatched up the bottle and emptied its contents into the open mouth of my bird.

"Hey!" Gorko began to complain about how now he'd have to go back into the forest to get more spores, but I ignored him.

While it had only taken a few minutes for my tired-out bird to heal last time, when we'd pulled that unexpected move to rescue Link from my own stupidity, this might take up to an hour or even more, since he was actually injured and not simply strained. I stood. It might be better to keep going. My gaze drifted into the distance, landing on a formidable stone building.

"I have a question," I said, interrupting Gorko's rant.

"I'll do my best to help," he responded, slightly grumpy.

"Is that building over there... is that a temple?"

"That's right," he confirmed. "Skyview Temple. But it's filled with monsters. You're not actually going there, are you?"

"I am," I asserted. He opened his mouth to argue. "No, don't. I have to go there. Well, more specifically, I have to go to the Goddess Statue in there."

"A Goddess Statue?" he repeated thoughtfully. "There's a legend about that..."

"Really? What kind of legend?"

He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't think I should tell you. It will probably just make you want to go even more."

"I'm going to go whether you tell me or not."

He huffed. "Fine. It was said that the people of the Goddess built this shrine around a spring in her honor. In return, she blessed the water there with magical properties. It is able to cure any magic-induced injury. Normal injuries will not be affected, though."

That was interesting... but not at all what I'd hoped to hear. "Isn't there some kind of legend about... about what to do there? I mean, um, if someone was going to go pray there... would anything happen?"

He stared at me blankly.

I considered my questions for a moment, before finally coming up with one that might spark a reaction in him. "Are there any legends about the Spirit Maiden?"

His expansion changed to one of surprise. "Spirit Maiden? Oh, yes. There are plenty of those. For instance, there was one about how the maiden would enter the temple through a beautiful melody. It's interesting, because depending on the way you interpret the ancient texts, you might also read it as 'beautiful tones.' And _that _actually matches a phrase in this _other _old document I found, which I haven't quite determined the full translation of... something about... a trio of Blessed Butterflies..."

Uh... okay? Was that supposed to help me somehow?

"Erm... thank you, anyway," I said, trying to sound grateful.

"Oh, you're welcome! I'm glad you listened! I haven't had anyone besides my assistant to tell all this too in a long time – and he's off studying legends about the three dragons in Lanayru right now. As you can probably tell, I get easily excited about these things..."

Oh, yes. I could _definitely_ tell.

"Will you take care of my Loftwing while I'm gone?" I inquired. Knowing that I was referring to him, my bird looked up at me forlornly. "Don't look so sad!" I scolded. "I'll come back!"

"But..." Gorko looked hesitant. "I need to go back into the main part of the woods to get more Mushroom Spores now. I wasn't planning on staying here."

I groaned. "Then what should I do? He's hurt and he might not be able to take care of himself."

My Loftwing let out a cry, and I understood what he was trying to say. _I can do it. I'll be okay, as long as you stay safe._

I frowned at him, but finally nodded reluctantly. "Okay, fine. My bird will go and look for a safer place as soon as he can fly again. It won't be long. Can you wait for that, at least?"

Gorko smiled. "Sure. As long as you promise to tell me more about this fascinating creature and your relationship with him, later."

"I don't know if I'll see you again..."

His smile disappeared. "Oh. That's right. You're going to the temple."

I growled indignantly. "That's not what I meant!"

"But it's true all the same. I guess I'll just have to conduct research on this creature on my own, then." He sighed hopelessly, infuriating me even further. Did he really believe I was so weak that I couldn't defend myself from a couple of Bokoblins? I mean, sure, I'd almost been captured by them before... but surely I could outsmart them if I _really _tried.

"Fine!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation, turning toward the temple. "I'll just go off, then. Go and _die, _as you seem to think that's all that will happen to me."

"No, no, I'm sorry–"

Muttering darkly, I stormed off, heading down the path – and nearly fell off another cliff that just so happened to be positioned at the end of it. What was with this place and sudden drops? I stared at the impossibly gaping hole, shocked out of my anger. The temple was just visible on the other side, temptingly out of reach. Now what was I supposed to do?

Gorko called from behind me, "Um... the path to the temple is to your right."

I hastily glanced to the side and saw it – a convenient little dirt pathway leading around the corner. "I... I knew that!" My face burned as I turned and stomped off behind the corner and out of his line of vision.

"W-Wait, human! I really didn't mean to offend you! Please don't leave!" Gorko pleaded.

Too late. After brushing some dirt off my white dress, I stalked away again, ignoring his calls. It did make me feel immensely guilty, however, and I prayed that his predictions would not come true and I'd survive the day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about this chapter again! Of course, that doesn't mean you can't criticize it. Tell me what I can do better next time, and why Gorko is a horrible character. And why none of this actually matches with the game because I keep forgetting things. (For instance: Gorko and Machi and Bucha have all had pretty major roles in Zelda's quest so far, but in the game none of them really seem to know her well. Major fail on my part. Sorry. I'll just say I'm going sliiiightly non-canon here, 'kay?)_

_Thank you VEEEERRRRY much, Sheikagal, sailorsweetart, MagmarFire, MK and RupeeOfMadness! Rupee (mind me calling you that?), your support is incredible. Thanks for all your reviews on my stories. ;) It's pretty easy to get an e-mail, though - I have, like, five. XD Just go to Yahoo and put in some fake name, some fake birthday, and BAM! Done._

_Also, I've been wanting to change the summary for a while now, but all the good ones I can think of would mention Zelda being Hylia. Do you think that matters, or have enough people played Skyward Sword now?_

_Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It actually has a bit of romance in it. And angst. Aaannnd... Debbie? :D Maybe. We'll see._

_(Random fact: The small birds on the surface world in Skyward Sword are called Chirris. I never knew that. XD)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm really, really sorry about this. This is still my favorite story, and I want you all to know that I honestly did not intend to leave it for so long, and with a little luck, it won't happen again. The problem is... the visions. Those stupid visions. I had such terrible writer's block. I literally have over nine different versions of this chapter. They're so varied, too; one of them was in present tense, another featured OCs, some were one big scene and others were several small ones, like this one... I just had no idea what to say. When I told you last chapter that there'd be angst and romance and Debbie and blah blah blah, I had already written what will forever be remembered as the sucky first version that no one likes. It had Hylia talking with the Golden Goddesses, which makes absolutely no sense if you observe her dialogue in the game, where Zelda seems to have no knowledge of the goddesses at all. And it also revealed so much that I'd have nothing to say in the other two visions that Zelda needs to have later in the story._

_Therefore... I'm sorry. But there's not much of that angst or romance that I promised. That'll come later. Possibly next chapter, but likely much later. Also, this chapter isn't terribly well-written, but it's not the worst thing I've ever wrote (especially compared to the other versions of this chapter) so I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless._

_And, uh, sorry about the long author's note, heheh._

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Once I arrived at the steps leading up to the quiet temple, my guilt finally got the better of me. I glanced over my shoulder. Due to the layout of the forest, Gorko was still clearly in sight, across that second pit, but he ignored me. I was relieved. What if he kept yelling pleadingly at me? I might actually have turned back...<p>

At last, I reached the top of the stairs and the big, elaborate door of Skyview Temple. It had an ornate, almost flowery design on it, and even appeared to have jewels inlaid in the stone; it was a wonder that they hadn't been stolen over the years. They appeared to be secured fairly deep into the door, but with the right tools one could probably pry them free...

I placed my hands on the door and tested its weight with a small push. Unfortunately, a small push did _nothing_. So then I pushed a little harder. Then with both hands. Then my whole _body._

It didn't even budge.

Groaning partially from frustration, partially from exhaustion, I glanced around, wondering if there was any other entrance. I found none, but there was a strange stone tablet just sitting in the grass not too far away.

Curious, I descended the temple's steps once more, wading my way through the tall, rustling grass toward the tablet. I was amazed to find words printed on one side.

_He who descended from above:_

_look into the star that the bird_

_rising heavenward gazes upon_

_and aim your shot there._

Um...

What was _that _supposed to mean?

I mean, uh, okay... one line at a time. "_He who descended from above..._" Well, I descended from above, but they got my gender wrong. And what bird was it talking about? What star? I swept my gaze over the area briefly, but there were no birds or stars in sight.

There goes one hope...

Deciding that I'd been wrong in the assumption that this ancient tablet was here to aid a poor, helpless Spirit Maiden, I forlornly trudged through the grass around the back of the temple to renew my search for an entrance. Of course, there was nothing. Then I crossed the path leading to the other side, deciding to check over there. I found exactly the same thing I had on the first side, which was a grand total of nothing. Nothing except grass and stone and a few butterflies. Well, maybe I'd just have to go back to that tablet and solve the riddle–

Wait...

Butterflies?

I froze, something that Gorko had said echoing in my mind. He'd mentioned how the Spirit Maiden would enter the temple with a beautiful melody and a trio of Blessed Butterflies. That's what these were, right? I vaguely recalled that the butterflies with the blue wings were called "blessed," supposedly because the Goddess herself had made them. Apparently she'd made too many, because I'd never seen a butterfly of any other color than blue. Blessed Butterflies were found _everywhere, _at least in the sky. It was stupid calling them blessed.

...You know, assuming this whole Goddess reincarnation thing is true, I guess I just insulted myself.

Instead of pondering over this further, I examined the butterflies, counting them. There were – surprise, surprise – three. I pulled out my harp and settled it on my shoulder. I paused. Now what?

Well, I only knew one song... so it was probably best to start there.

As the first few notes of the Ballad of the Goddess drifted out of my instrument, the whole world seemed to hold its breath. Everything grew silent and dim, and it felt like all attention was being refocused to me.

I plucked the final note, leaving a gorgeous chord resonating through the air. The notes slowly faded, but everything remained still, like a spell had been cast over the area.

The magic was broken by a sound that could only be described as a _whoosh_, like all the wind had congealed into one concentrated point. Similar to a gust, a tangible force pushed back on me, but I held my ground, rooted in place with bewilderment. Suddenly, a blinding light burst out of the spot, forcing me to look away and cover my eyes. As the magical wind died down and my dress stopped fluttering, I dared to peek open my eyes again and gasped.

Printed on the ground was a strange, circular design with a column of faint light shooting out from it into the sky. I blinked at it, clutching my harp painfully close to my pounding heart out of shock. What was this? Had simply playing my harp in front of a few butterflies caused this?

Tentative and hesitant, I extended a hand and allowed the light to graze my fingertips. A warm, pleasant tingling feeling met me; it was similar to the way I'd felt when the old woman had healed my ankle, actually, but less painful and more... inviting. I had the quixotic urge to step inside and surround my whole body with the light.

_It's a portal. _The knowledge seemed to come from nowhere, but I was certain it was true. This light, if I stepped into it, would take me somewhere else...

And it was probably the spring...

Before I could regain any rational thought and realize that this whole thing was completely insane, I placed my harp back in my pouch and took a deep breath.

Then I plunged into the light.

The effects were immediate. The very second I vanished into the column, I felt myself disappear and rematerialize in another location. I gasped as the magic left me, and I collapsed, stunned. I could _not_ believe I'd just done that. What kind of idiot walks into a magical portal of unknown origin? _Anything_ could have happened!

I pushed myself to my feet and got my first glimpse of the vicinity – and froze.

I was in what quite possibly was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. That portal had dumped me right in front of the door leading into the spring, on a rectangular platform that worked as a path through the area. There was no ceiling – just the beautiful blue sky – and the area was boxed in by natural rocky walls, but it didn't feel small or cramped. Water surrounded both sides of the platform, calmly rippling every once and a while from a slight breeze or the stirring of a fish. The twittering, high-pitched sounds of those Surface birds accompanied the rushing waterfalls at the back of the spring, creating a tranquil atmosphere unbroken by the disturbance of man. This place was just teeming with life – butterflies (yes, the blessed kind) flitted around, trees grew straight out of the shallow water, and an otherworldly, ancient spell shrouded the space, causing me to feel small and insignificant in comparison with this magical display. At the back of the room was the silent stone Goddess Statue, watching over the room solemnly, looking perfectly at home in this life-brimming place, despite being man-made.

My eyes drank it in, wide and awed. This was... incredible! I'd never witnessed a place so magical, so enchanting... so powerful...

I cautiously took a step forward, almost thinking that the spring was merely a hallucination and it would disappear, but the image remained intact.

I started walking down the path. My footsteps were rather annoying – I hated their intrusion upon the peace. The path was made of stone and bordered by six columns, leading north into the spring until it dropped off into water. Round stepping stones led the rest of the way to a circular platform in front of the Goddess Statue. Staring up at it and meeting its austere gaze, I felt something stir in my heart.

Remembering the woman's instructions to "purify" my body in the spring, I stepped into the water. It was a bit colder than the one I'd bathed in earlier, but still rather comfortable. Considering that I had already washed off the dirt earlier, I didn't really want to drench myself again and end up shivering in the wind, so I simply waded in until the water was lapping at the very bottom of my dress and then scooped up some water and splashed it into my face. It felt very refreshing.

Finally, I climbed out of the pool back up onto the platform and turned toward the statue. Bordering on giddy and more than a little nervous, I bowed my head and knelt on the ground, smoothing out my dress around me. Finally, it was time to get some answers.

I folded over my hands and recited one of the prayers that my mother had taught me as a young girl.

At first, nothing happened.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me and I doubled over, a pounding headache claiming me instantly, eliciting a groan. I was now grateful that I was on my knees, for I surely would have fallen over if I'd been standing. And that was only the beginning.

A barrage of information hit me like a solid wall, and I felt my breath taken away. Hundreds of images began to rush through my head, throwing me into a maelstrom of confusion. Nothing made sense. There were too many thoughts, too many voices from visions echoing in my head – and then suddenly one stood out.

_It was cold today._

_Well, maybe I was just imagining that chill wind that had just caused my body to shudder. Perhaps it was simply my emotions getting the better of me. After all, humans were highly emotional creatures – their perspective on things could change depending on their mood. The most dismal, cloudy day could seem beautiful if one was joyful. In human form as I was, I was just as susceptible to these controlling feelings._

_And the feelings of cold and overwhelming sadness, no matter how fake or real, definitely fit the sight before me. The street was shrouded in the typical after-battle atmosphere – heavy and sad, with only the pained moans of the injured and the sobs of those left behind piercing its curtain. There were people everywhere, those few who knew even the slightest bit about healing scrambling all over the place. Though we'd drove the Demons back, I wasn't so sure I could actually count this as a victory; we'd lost so many people, mostly humans and Sheikah, and not all of them had been soldiers. The Demons had started a fire, and it had destroyed the humans' meager shelters, killing too many innocents. Now there were bodies littered among the wounded, many of them sickeningly burnt._

_I surveyed the scene sadly. I'd helped to fight in this battle, as I did in pretty much all our confrontations with the Demons. Without me, they would have lost a lot more people. Without the power of a Goddess, they would have been decimated. However, even with my powers it wasn't quite enough. These raids were becoming more frequent and bolder, testing the strength of not only the mortals but me as well. It was becoming difficult for me to keep up. Goddess I may have been, but I was only one entity, only capable of being in one place at a time._

_Fortunately, I had a plan now. If I could send the humans away, then maybe they'd finally be safe..._

I had just enough time to feel confusion before I was forcefully pulled back under the curtain of memory again. What was this...?

_When I appeared, a few glanced up at me in shock, most of them instantly bowing their heads in respect once they recognized me. The more desperate ones rushed to my side, begging me to heal their loved ones. I bit my lip in anxiety. I really didn't want to tell them no; I still felt like this whole war was my fault, anyway. It was a war between gods, and we'd pulled mortals into our troubles yet again. However, I really had to talk with Impa and make sure she and the other Sheikah were alright. Her race had lost the most in this war, due not only to their battle skills but also their extreme loyalty and willingness to protect me with their lives. I'd watched more than one Sheikah suffer injuries that should have been mine to bear._

_In the end, I caved in and decided to help as many people as I could._

Briefly regaining a semblance of awareness as Zelda, scattered revelations flickered through my mind. These were _memories! _Not just some vision – memories!

But it couldn't... I couldn't possibly be...

Suddenly, the scene in my mind whirled and changed. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, another vision suddenly seized my consciousness.

_"I don't like this, Impa."_

_The light streaming in through the branches of the large tree covering the temple shrouded her stoic face in dancing shadows that shifted with the wind. "What don't you like about it, Your Grace?"_

_"I... can't say for sure," I admitted. "Something just doesn't feel right." She gave me a look that forced me to elaborate. "Just take a look at Demise. He is not a fool. Yet he left the plans of his forces' movement in the hands of a few Bokoblins. What if he meant for us to find out where he was? He's becoming bolder, and I'm worried that it's not simply pride blinding him..."_

_She sighed. "I have observed this as well, Your Grace, but there is not much we can do. You're confident that you can weaken his powers and seal him away, correct?"_

_I grimaced, turning away from her, pacing in the small space. "Well, that's the problem, isn't it? If I was confident, I'd have no problem in labeling him as impatient and cocky, but I'm scared that it's a bit more than that. I think he knows something I don't. He seems too certain he'll win."_

_"Is there much we can do, Your Grace?"_

_"No..." I said quietly. "No, there isn't. There's nothing. I will still send the humans to the sky and confront him. And I pray to my creators that we will survive..."_

My head hurt as several memories flew through my mind, some only lasting seconds and others what felt like hours. Certain ones were very strong, and others were more like impressions of things, things that one just _knew_. It was hard to think as Zelda anymore, but I was suddenly very convinced that that woman had been telling the truth. The other consciousness seized control again.

_The Demons were coming, and I wasn't ready for them._

_"Hurry!" I shouted at the humans, so few in number after the last battle. They were still scrambling onto the platform with the statue that was apparently supposed to represent me. We were supposed to be done with this by now! I could sense the Demon King's presence not too far away, a whole army trailing him. I was struggling not to panic as the humans moved so slow. Demise wasn't supposed to come so soon!_

_I had wanted to do this sooner, but the last battle had forced us to wait until everyone was healed. There were still some wounded that were being helped by the healthy ones, and they were not moving fast enough._

_My heart clenched. We weren't going to make it before he arrived. I had to do something..._

_"Impa, continue overseeing this," I told her. She was standing beside me. She started at my voice._

_"Why? What are you doing?_

_"I have to hold him off. Make sure all of the Sheikah and humans get there–"_

_"No."_

_I looked at her in surprise, startled by her interruption and disregard for my orders. This didn't happen very often. "What? What do you mean, 'no'? Are you insane? We need to–"_

_She waved me off with a motion of her hand. "I did not mean to object to watching the humans. But the Sheikah will remain here."_

_My surprise did not even falter. "Why, Impa? Your numbers are so few. There won't be any left!"_

_"Our duty, given to us by the ancient gods, is to protect you." She looked at me sternly. "We're not abandoning our task. We will stay on the surface to fight at your side. If our race is wiped out, so be it." She bowed her head. "Unless you give a direct command, we refuse to follow."_

_I wanted to argue, to demand that she and her race did not need to sacrifice themselves for me, the goddess who could not seem to stay out of trouble. For a moment I even entertained the thought of ordering her to go – she said she would listen to me if I forced her._

_But how could I do that when she just told me she cared about me so much that she would die for me? She'd allow her own race to disappear... all because of me. How could I coerce her into leaving, knowing that it would hurt her feelings and probably ruin our friendship?_

_I was not worthy of such a good friend._

_"...Fine," I whispered grudgingly. "Please be careful though. I really... I don't want to regret this decision..." I took a step forward, beginning to gather magical energy. The familiar feeling to power surrounded me. "Take care of them... and inform me when they are all ready. I need to send the island into the sky as swiftly as possible. Take the Sheikah and other races to fend off any approaching Demons."_

_"Of course, Your Grace."_

_I was no longer listening as a dark force blew over the area like a frigid breeze, causing everyone to shiver, particularly me. I was especially sensitive to energies, and Demise's power was unrivaled by any except my own. It was hard to tolerate such a strong wave of dark energy._

_I was glowing with magic now – and just in time. Figures began appearing on the hill. I heard humans screaming in fear, the sound making my heart ache, but for now, I had to ignore them. All my attention focused on the being at their head: Demise, the Demon King._

_And then I raised my arms and unleashed my power._

_Like the rush of a floodgate, light poured from my body, surrounding me briefly before shooting off toward the Demon King and his minions. I heard him roar in anger as he realized what I was doing, but he could do nothing as the glowing barrier or light barred his entry into the temple area._

_Our eyes met for a moment, and with a glare, he began attacking my power with his own._

_I struggled as the dark energy writhed and pounded against my barrier, trying to find a crack to exploit, but I had made it strong. I was tired now, but I as long as the humans did not take much longer, I was confident it would hold. My power was stronger than his alone; it was only when our armies clashed and I struggled to protect my people that he gained the advantage. He would likely break my shield eventually, but hopefully, with a little luck, it would keep him away for the time being._

_"Your Grace!"_

_I glanced over my shoulder at Impa._

_"They are ready."_

_I smiled. "Let's send them to the sky then." I turned toward them, gathering up all of my energy once again. It protested at being called up again so soon, but still rose to my call. "Impa, tell the other races to prepare for battle. That shield will not hold forever. Return to protect me. I'll be very weak after this."_

_She nodded and started shouting out orders as I sent out my light again, this time clenching around the platform that the scared humans were huddled upon. Concentrating with all of my might, I threw my energy down into the earth, causing a rather loud quake as the earth cracked and split. Through my focus I vaguely heard some fearful noises coming from the group of people, but there was nothing I could do about that._

_Then, with one powerful lunge, I lifted the rock and sent it skyward._

This time I did not even have the chance to think before another image overcame me.

_They stood before me, a different colored flame flickering the braziers each one held. I observed them solemnly. Their tails swished anxiously with anticipation. Lanayru had been becoming ill, or so I'd heard, and he'd had difficulty flying here. Eldin feared for the eruption of a volcano that could destroy the Gorons' homes and wished to return as soon as possible. Faron was impatient at the best of times, and she unfortunately was not the type of person to wait just because I was immortal. But I really wanted to ensure that everything was perfect. This could be crucial in determining the fate of the world._

_"Are you certain it will be enough?" I asked the three dragons._

_They exchanged worried glances. "There is no way of telling the future, Your Grace," Eldin murmured, "but we are sure that it will help at least a little. The Golden Goddesses themselves blessed these flames and entrusted them to us. Their holy power will weaken Demise, at the very least, though by how much it is unclear."_

_I sighed, dismayed by the uncertainty. It must be enough. It had to be._

_"Very well. Let's store their power in my blade, then. It is the only place that I can think of that would be both safe and accessible."_

_With a thought the Goddess Sword – as the humans had so aptly named it – appeared in my hand, and I held it out. One by one the three dragons offered their Sacred Flames. I lowered the sword into each of the three fires, and by concentrating on combining their power with what lay in the sword, it vanished into smoke as though blowing out a candle._

_"Now," I said, gazing at the sword, which seemed to glow with an otherworldly light just as my skin did, "I am ready to fight Demise." I paused, then sheathed the sword, gazing at the decorated scabbard forlornly. After a moment's hesitation, I made the blade vanish with a thought and looked back up at the dragons' expectant faces, exhaling loudly. "I hope..."_

And then, just like that, the visions were gone.

With a gasp, Zelda's consciousness – _my _consciousness – broke free. The sudden release caused me to fall forward, but I caught myself with my hands. I sat there for a moment, my eyes wide and shocked, staring at the ground. I only had a few blissful seconds of respite, a brief moment where I was too shocked to process anything beyond the quiet sounds of Skyview Spring, listening to the sound of my own labored breathing... before it all came crashing down on me.

I... I was Hylia. I was the reincarnation of the Goddess of the Triforce.

And I was now acutely aware of how different being a mortal felt. I couldn't help but feel so... fragile. So helpless. So... useless...

So... unsure...

So many conflicting emotions and thoughts were going through my mind at once that it was almost dizzying and far too difficult to comprehend. Above all, however, I was simply overwhelmed. Why was this happening to me of all people? I'd seemed normal enough – I lived in Skyloft, had a best friend and a nemesis, got decent grades in school, I laughed, I cried, I felt lazy, I worked hard... and through it all, I'd been quite certain of my identity. I was Zelda, daughter of Gaepora. And no one could tell me otherwise. But now? I wasn't even sure who I was anymore.

Another broken story was now running through my mind. There were holes in places, and there was still blank spots waiting to be written, but it was someone's life nonetheless – my life, in another time. One part of me desperately wanted to reject the unfamiliar impressions, dispel them from my mind and body forever. But as much as I wanted to think of Hylia as another consciousness, a separate entity invading me... I couldn't. These memories felt as natural as Zelda's, despite their incompleteness. The woman at the Sacred Grounds was right – I _was _a lot like Hylia. I didn't have very many memories from her, but those that I did felt so much like me doing them that I would have had trouble telling them apart... if not for the fact that apparently being immortal is far different.

I had never before contemplated how terribly, terribly _mortal_ my body truly was, but now I remembered countless battles, won and lost with the power of the goddess. Knowledge of magic and combat now flowed through me, as though it had been there all my life, but my body was entirely different than before. And by comparison... I suddenly felt very, very, very weak.

I was _useless._

By Farore, why had I _ever _thought becoming a mortal was a good idea? They were even weaker than I'd thought!

And worse... I frowned. I honestly couldn't answer that question. Things were still missing from my memory... important things. In fact, very few of my questions had been answered.

I struggled to pick myself up, feeling my own mortality in every movement. For a moment, I felt a brief wave of irrational contempt toward all mortals for being so completely and utterly weak. It wasn't their fault, I told myself; it's mine for having this awful idea. While I still wasn't sure why I'd given up my divinity, I had a sinking feeling that I'd vastly overestimated their capabilities. And then I remembered that I had been mortal all of my life, and that none of this should be unusual, but for some frustrating reason now it was.

Pushing away these thoughts, I stood. I'd have to go to the other Goddess Statues now to get the rest of Hylia's memories. Then perhaps I could learn more about these strange mysteries, including the reason for my change.

But... I was scared. In order to save the world, I would need those memories. However, deep down inside, I was still more Zelda than Hylia. And Zelda knew that getting those memories meant becoming more like Hylia. I'd have to change... and the part of me that was still and always would be wholly mortal was absolutely terrified. Zelda didn't want to be suppressed by Hylia. Zelda didn't want to lose her identity. Zelda really, really didn't want to be a goddess.

_"Spirit Maiden... Do not be afraid... Embrace your destiny and return to the Sealed Grounds..."_

I jumped and let out a very un-goddess-like shriek, spinning around to look for the speaker. I searched my memories – both Hylia's and Zelda's – in order to place the voice, and I finally remembered it as the one who had been speaking to be back at Skyloft about destiny and whatnot. I frowned. It seemed familiar to Hylia, too, though, but I wasn't entirely sure why... "Who are you?" I demanded, feeling more confident now that no one was around to hear me. "I can't remember where you're from in my past life. What do you want? What do you get out of helping me?"

The questions had just been asked out of desperate hope without many expectations, so I was very surprised when I actually received an answer. _"The release of the Demon King would be catastrophic. All life depends upon you and the Chosen Hero. Go, Zelda..."_

"Why do you care? And who _is _this 'Chosen Hero'?" I growled. "No one seems to know!"

A trio of small birds flew by and chirped. The waterfall continued to gurgle in the background. The wind rustled the tree branches.

But no mysterious voice answered me.

I sighed, outwardly appearing annoyed in case the owner of that strange voice was watching me, but truthfully I was rather relieved that it had broken me out of my thoughts from earlier. I probably should attempt to reconcile my memories as Zelda with memories as Hylia at some point, but I had been about to go down a path I really didn't want to explore right now. It was probably best to just listen to the voice and ask the old woman where the next statue was.

As I began making my way across the stepping stones back to where I'd entered, a slightly different sound reached my ears and I paused. It took me a moment, but I realized that it was the unmistakable sound of two swords meeting one another in battle. I'd attended far too many Knight Academy practice sessions – and, in another time, far too many war clashes – to not recognize that. It must have been coming from behind the door. Now treading more quietly and carefully, I crept up to the door and confirmed my suspicions. There was definitely a battle going on in there. But what could that be about?

I frowned. Considering that apparently Demons were after me, it probably wasn't a good idea to stick around and wait for who it was. If they were hostile, I could be in danger. Unlike when I was a goddess, I could only feel a slight bit of magic in me – a tiny, miniscule amount compared to the power of a divine being. Not to mention that I still wasn't confident enough in my memories to be sure that I could handle it. I'd be essentially helpless to defend myself.

But I was burning with curiosity. Who would head into an abandoned, ancient temple just to have a sword fight? What if they needed help...?

Regardless, I told myself to forget about it and question the old woman later. I hoisted up my harp and strummed a C-chord to open the light-filled portal again. For a moment, I didn't really want to enter. I stood in the tranquil Skyview Spring, listening to the sounds of battle from behind the door that disturbed the peaceful nature noise. I wondered what was happening... I seemed to be able to hear some shouting if I really listened closely...

I shook my head, dispelling my thoughts. No, I had to go. Before I could become distracted again, I stepped into the light and left the temple.

* * *

><p><em>AN: By the way, I'd forgotten in the previous chapter to tell Zelda to bathe in the spring. Which makes the whole scene with Machi completely stupid and redundant. Sorry! I'm sure it seems out of place now. D: For some reason I had this really dumb idea that the whole "purify your body" thing was just a metaphor. I don't know why I thought that, but I did, and I truly regret it now, hahaha. Anyway, I went back and edited that in._

_I'll probably come back and edit this later, but for now, this is what I've got. Hope it wasn't to philosophical or rambling toward the end (or at the beginning, for that matter). I told myself for sure that I'd never leave this story for a year, so I'm eager to update it now._

_Thanks for reading! Did anyone else get Hyrule Historia? It really helped me with this chapter. It gave me a pretty good idea of the timeline in Hylia's era and inspired me to keep writing. ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey, aren't you impressed? A year for the last chapter, a month for this one. Personally, I'm quite proud of myself. I doubt we'll have any delays like the last one again, because I've created a basic outline for the story now and I know where I'm going with it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_Oh, and I finally squeezed in Debbie. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>I reappeared on the side of the temple: exactly where I'd entered in the first place. The glow of the portal faded, leaving me alone in Faron Woods.<p>

It was strange how different everything seemed now. While the forest still held that sense of wonder it had when I'd first fell from the sky, it now wasn't nearly as impressive or unusual; now mixed with my fascination was a strange sense of familiarity. No wonder; almost all of the memories I had from Hylia's life took place here. It seems I used to spend a lot of time in this area.

Realizing that I'd been staring at the surrounding trees with abnormal curiosity, I shook my head. I needed to go to the temple to speak with that old woman, now. This experience had made me even more curious - who was she, and how did she know so much?

I trudged through the tall grass again, walking back onto the path. I'd just taken my first step onto the stone when suddenly there was a crackle of magic in front of me. Much to my surprise, an object appeared directly in my path on the ground. Too stunned to halt, I gasped and stumbled over it. I caught myself just before completely losing my balance and whipped around, my bewildered gaze darting to the ground.

My eyes widened as I examined the figure. It wasn't just an object - it was a _person_! Or what I thought was a person, at least. They had dark purple skin and white-lavender hair. Their skin glinted in the sunlight, as though it was made out of steel, and I saw several scratch marks covering their body. A gem in the centered looked almost shattered, barely remaining intact. For some reason they seemed familiar.

Then it hit me. This wasn't any normal person - it was a Demon.

"Ghirahim!" I blurted out, backing away from the creature. I frantically scanned my memories for anything helpful. I didn't remember much about this guy, but I knew that he was Demise's second-in-command, a spirit inhabiting the sword the Demon King wielded. In the past, he wasn't a match for my divine powers, but as a mortal I really was little more than an inconvenience. In fact, hadn't the old woman at the Sealed Grounds told me to stay away from him? Maybe I should just leave while he wasn't paying attention-

Too late. His dark eyes caught mine, surprise hidden in their depths. The expression on his face became a maniacal grin.

"Spirit Maiden!" He let out a sound that might have been a laugh, but it was so breathy that it was hard to tell. I suddenly realized exactly what the scratches meant: he was injured. Not severely, but it still gave me hope that I might have a bit of an advantage. "I wasn't expecting to find you here!"

I took another step back, glaring at him as vaguely I recalled times where he destroyed towns and tortured living beings just for the sport. I greatly wished I had some sort of weapon now. I wondered what had happened to Hylia's "Goddess Sword" - it certainly sounded like it would have been a nice thing to give the Spirit Maiden. Especially if it meant I'd get to wipe that infuriating smile off my enemy's face.

He let out a low chuckle, seeing the disgust in my eyes. "Ah, you recognize me. How wonderful."

"Stay away from me," I snarled.

"But it's been such a long time since we last met, Your Grace. Where's your hospitality?"

I was so angry that I was on the verge of lunging at him - magical enchanted sword or no - but I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. He was just toying with me; he knew how much his words irked me. Or rather, how much _he_ irked me. He could be saying anything and I'd still hate him with all of my heart.

My gaze fell on a rather nasty scratch that had broken several layers of the steel-coating, revealing a brownish texture beneath. "I see that you've lost your touch."

His expression grew dark. "Nothing more than an inconvenience. It was merely a little play session with a pet of yours that got out of hand. I'm just a bit out of practice thanks to those hundreds of years you forced me and my master to stay in that wonderful seal." The biting sarcasm in that last part of his statement was easy to ignore, but the way he'd spoken of a "pet" caused me to feel some alarm.

"What 'pet'?" I asked. I couldn't help but remember the battle sounds I'd heard outside of the Skyview Spring. That couldn't have possibly been Ghirahim's battle... could it?

He smirked. "Oh, you didn't know? Perhaps I shouldn't ruin the surprise, then. He was wielding the Goddess Sword, though... I would have thought you'd prevent anyone else from using that, considering how terribly attached you were to it all those years ago."

_The Chosen Hero? _It was possible. I still couldn't remember who or why I'd chosen a hero, but if I didn't have the Goddess Sword, he or she would be the next most likely person to receive it. Otherwise someone had stolen it somehow. But if they had used it to harm Ghirahim this much, then they probably deserved it. Anyone who managed to hurt him like this not only had my respect, but also my blessing.

"Anyway," Ghirahim said conversationally, heaving himself to his feet with, as I smugly noted, no small amount of effort. "I happen to require the holy power that you possess in order to resurrect my master. Did you know that? If you'd kindly stand still for a moment..."

I snorted. "I'd like to see you _try _and capture me right now. You're too injured to catch me if I run."

"Oh, don't think so highly of yourself," he laughed. "You're only a mortal now. Even wounded, I'll have no problem dealing with you, especially when you don't even have a weapon."

Goddess. He was completely right. Not that I could tell him that.

"Fortunately, though, I happen to have minions to do these things for me." He smiled arrogantly. "Bokoblins are usually quite useless, but I doubt they'd actually fail to catch _you. _You probably don't even have all of your memories, do you?"

My fury rose yet again - this self-proposed Demon Lord really knew how to rile me up. But this time he'd insulted me on a more personal level - he'd insulted not only Hylia, but Zelda, too. This was yet another person doubting my ability because of my appearance. As if Gorko and the Kikwis hadn't been bad enough.

Just as I was about to angrily retort, Ghirahim disappeared with a snap of his fingers - and in a shower of diamonds, three Bokoblins materialized.

Fear, instead, took over, my anger dissipating in an instant. I frantically glanced around - but I was surrounded. There was no escape, no one around to help...

Trapped like an animal, I could only just barely find time to consider this simple question: fight or flight?

A Bokoblin stepped toward me, and I made my decision. I kindly informed him by swinging my arm and punching him in the face.

The creature stumbled back, an almost comical look of shock on its pudgy face. Then it darkened in primal rage, and it screeched and lunged at me.

It was easy to see coming, so I managed to step away, twisting behind him. I desperately tried to recall my training in the Knight Academy, wistfully thinking about how much easier it would have been with Link here. He was always much better at the combat stuff than me...

My pondering over the best way to kill a Bokoblin with only a harp and my hands was interrupted by a strong pair of rough, smelly Bokoblin arms enveloping me. I shrieked and struggled viciously. I was _not _going down without a fight. Eventually, as the other Bokoblins stepped forward to help, I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures and I bit down hard on the Bokoblin's arm. With a cry of pain, its firm grip loosened and I darted out of reach, turning back to face the monsters. I nearly gagged as the dirt-taste of its purple blood remained in my mouth.

One charged at me with arms outstretched, but I sidestepped and bashed at it with my harp, the strings twanging unpleasantly. I prayed that I hadn't broken any of them as it yelped in surprise at the instrument striking its arm. Another came at me and I ducked, just _barely _dodging it.

I'd been so, so, so lucky so far. Unfortunately, my breath was already labored, and I hadn't even been fighting for long; I _really _wasn't good at this. Worse, my enemies could tell that I was tiring – I could see it in the gleam of revenge in their vacant eyes, particularly the one I'd chomped into. I briefly closed my eyes with a grimace, wondering how I'd ever get myself out of this mess. When I opened them again, I nearly fainted in fear. One Bokoblin had a sword out. I thought they had to keep my alive!

_Oh, Goddess, _I prayed, _or whatever deity is actually left out there... please help me...!_

I was so involved in my fervent praying that I almost missed the stirring energy around my wrists. But only almost.

I jumped as I felt a strange force ripple through me, filling my body with a warm feeling. It felt so powerful, almost frighteningly so, and it kind of felt... normal.

I had a feeling Hylia was very used to this sensation.

The next thing I knew, a Bokoblin's sword was zooming toward my head. Terrified, I put up my arms in a defensive position, but I knew I couldn't dodge. I looked away and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sword piece through my skin, wishing to spare myself that last gory image...

But rather than feel extreme pain, I felt that rush of energy leave my body with a pop, and then a strange clanging of a sword hitting a barrier. Furious Bokoblin yells followed.

I peeked an eye open, and I was shocked by what I found. A shimmering lavender crystal-like shield had encased me, cutting me off from the monsters. It was strange, though – I could still feel the breeze and hear the sounds of the forest clearly, although I appeared to be removed from the rest of the world.

A Bokoblin lunged at me, and I flinched in surprise, almost expecting to be hit. However, the sword bounced right off the barrier.

Amazed, I scanned my memories for something to explain this. It felt a lot like magic, but I didn't have very much power as a mortal. I could sense my energy as I could in the past, and I hadn't consciously decided to perform any kind of magic like that.

I glanced down at my hands – and for the first time, I realized that my wrists were glowing. Oh, no, wait... not my wrists. It was those purple bracelets that the old woman had given me.

Her words returned to my mind. "_I suspect they might have some kind of magic in them..."_

Finally realizing what this meant, I let out a joyful laugh. As long as this magic lasted, I was safe.

I took a tentative step forward, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that the crystal followed me as I walked. I gave a huge grin to the silently enraged Bokoblins. "Tell Ghirahim that I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer." I smirked. "I have important matters to attend to. Goddess stuff, you know?"

And then, just as I'd turn around to head to the Sealed Temple, a peculiar noise caught my attention, causing me to glance back over my shoulder. The Bokoblins' ears perked up, and they turned with me toward the sound.

Much to my surprise, the wide doors of the temple that had given me so much trouble earlier were now wide opened. Before I could process that enough to feel annoyed, the sound registered in my brain as footsteps and I panicked. Taking this as my cue to flee, I turned and ran away from the agitated Bokoblins, where they were too distracted by the new visitor to notice.

Unsure of where to go, I dashed behind a tree to my right, where the useless tablet was, and hid, leaning against the trunk and listening as I tried to calm my beating heart. My shield started to deteriorate around me as the glow faded from the bracelets. I wasn't sure how to keep it up or summon it again, so I was forced to hope that the Bokoblins hadn't noticed where I'd gone and they wouldn't find me.

The footsteps then paused. There was a moment of silence, and then I heard the high-pitched Bokoblin war cries. I sighed with relief. At least that meant it probably wasn't an accomplice of theirs. But now I could only hope that that person wouldn't be killed by them...

I held my breath at the sound of a metal blade being drawn, much different from the tone of the Bokoblins' crude swords. There was a clang – like the sword meeting the Bokoblins' club-like weapon – and then some sounds of struggle, mostly from the monsters. I shut my eyes as I heard the dying shrieks of the Bokoblins as they fell, one by one, an animalistic, harsh sound full of fear. I guess it was better that they die than me, but it still wasn't very pleasant to listen to. Besides, it meant that this person was dangerous. I probably should stay out of sight for now...

At last, the battle stopped, and it seemed that the mysterious new visitor was victorious. Finally, the sword was sheathed, and I heard a sigh that sounded very familiar for some reason...

Suddenly, a light tug on the hem of my dress caused me to yelp, which I quickly tried to muffle with my hand. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and I heard the sword exit the sheath once again very quickly. My heart pounding, praying that some kind of sword-wielding creature even worse than the Bokoblins wasn't about to come after me, I first addressed the problem at my feet by glancing down.

The small eyes of a Kikwi stared back up at me. Machi tilted his head to the side curiously, probably wondering why I was cowering behind a tree. I shook my head frantically and put a finger to my lips to signal to be quiet. I silently gestured behind the tree and he tentatively leaned over to gaze around it. His face brightened.

"Kwee! Over here!"

Horrified at the Kikwi for revealing our hiding spot, I pressed my back against the bark so hard that splinters poked through my dress and into my back. I shrank back as the Kikwi cheerfully waded out into the open air.

But then... warm comforting laughter sounded from behind the tree. "Machi? I thought you might be another monster! What are you doing here?"

Oh. My. Goddess.

My breath caught in my throat. I _knew _that voice.

"_Link_?" I breathed, unwilling to believe it. It couldn't be! Link? Here? On the _Surface_? But I'd grown up with the owner of that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"The monsters are gone, kew-kaloo," Machi responded brightly. "I know you had something to do with it! Thanks to you, I was reunited with my fellow Kikwis!" Wait... did that mean that Link knew Machi? When did this happen? Was it really Link?

Overcome with the intense desire to see him again, I finally gathered the courage to lean over and cautiously peer around the tree.

My breath left me for the second time as my gaze rest upon him. There was no mistaking it – that was my friend. Much to my awe, he was dressed in the Skyloftian Knight uniform, green for this year's class. A sword was strapped over his shoulder, glinting in the sunlight, but I couldn't examine it very well from this far away. I couldn't help but take a moment to admire how incredibly knightly he looked in his uniform. It was like he was born for it.

Machi began speaking again. "So, did you ever find the girl you were looking for, koo-weep?" His eyes flickered to me, where I was peeking out from behind the tree. However, I was too shocked by his words. A girl? What girl?

Could Link have come all the way to the Surface... just for _me_?

"No, not yet," Link responded. "But I have an idea of where to go next."

"Kwee, that's good..." I suddenly realized why Machi was looking at me so uncertainly. He wondered why I hadn't revealed myself yet. To be honest, I was wondering too.

The problem was... I didn't feel ready to face him yet. Link was too important to Zelda, and I was still trying to cope with Hylia's memories. My identity was a whirl of confusion at the moment, and, as much as it broke my heart to think it, Link would only make things worse right now. Not to mention that he'd want me to go home with him! How in the world could I explain why I couldn't without having to describe a past immortal life that I still didn't fully understand myself?

That didn't mean I wasn't tempted. Oh, no. You have no idea. I really, _really _wanted to rush out into his arms and fly back to Skyloft. I wanted it so badly it almost hurt.

"What are you looking at, Machi?" came Link's voice, and I swiftly pulled back behind the tree's thick trunk.

"...Nothing," the Kikwi said hesitantly. "Kwee, I think nothing..."

I could tell that he was confused and wanted to tell Link, but he respected me enough not to. I was extremely grateful. I'd definitely have to thank him later.

"Alright," Link said just as uncertainly. There was a pause, and then he said, "So where to next, Fi?"

An odd sound caught my attention and I frowned. It vaguely reminded me of bells, or a sword being unsheathed, or some combination of the two.

"Based on the message from the goddess within Skyview Temple, I advise that you take the Ruby Tablet you acquired and place it within the Statue of the Goddess at Skyloft."

My eyes widened in shock. It was a distinctly female voice, light and monotone and ethereal. _Definitely _not someone I knew. It hardly even sounded human. But I hadn't seen anyone else with him...

"The is a 97% chance that Zelda has headed for a location known as Eldin Province," the voice continued emotionlessly. Well. She knew me, apparently. But her prediction was _way_ off. "Placing the tablet in the altar should create a column of light through which you can access the province. However, I recommend first healing at Skyloft and stocking up on potions at the bazaar."

"I _do _kind of need more potions," he murmured. "I used them all up in my battle against that Ghirahim guy..."

Wait, _Link_ had fought against Ghirahim? And _won_?

"And I can't deny that a rest sounds good right now," he concluded with a sigh. "I hope... Zelda can take care of herself in the meantime."

"Kwi-koo, I'm sure she can!" Machi piped up. "She'll be fine!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." He paused. "I guess I'll see you later, Machi. Maybe once I've found Zelda we can come back."

"You should," Machi agreed.

"Okay. I promise." I could just imagine his smile right there... I really wanted to see it again. I leaned over, but I was surprised to see only Machi waving in the direction of the temple. There was then a sound like the whoosh of wind and chimes... and then silence.

The quiet lasted for a moment longer, before Machi finally said, "Koo... What happened? Why didn't you want to talk to him?"

I sighed before finally stepping out and revealing myself. I glanced around, but there was no sign of Link anywhere. Even the Bokoblins had vanished. Where had they gone? "It's... complicated. Thank you for not telling him."

"You're welcome, koo-kew. But... he is your friend, right?"

"Yes," I told him. "Definitely. My best friend. But..." I bit my lip, looking away. I owed him an explanation, but what could I tell him? That I was the reincarnation of Hylia? "I just need to stay away from Link right now. I... I didn't even know he was looking for me. I wish he wasn't. I mean, I'm touched, but... I can't go home yet."

"He fought through all those red guys to find you," Machi said quietly. "He found all of my Kikwi friends because Bucha wouldn't tell him where you were. Kwee, we even told him that the temple was dangerous, but he went there to save you."

Goddess. Link had done all that for me? I felt a pang of guilt as I realized the last time we saw each other was when that tornado took me away. He must think something horrible happened to me...

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't expect so much from him." Hmm. That wasn't supposed to sound so negative. "If you see him again anytime soon..." How unlikely was that? "...tell him I... that I..."

_I love him._

"...I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry. Please."

"Okay, koro-koo." Machi nodded dutifully. "Are you leaving now?"

I didn't want to. The Kikwi's presence was comforting, and I was reluctant to continue this quest of mine. It wasn't exactly fun avoiding Bokoblins all the time.

"I... probably should." I let out a long breath. "Yes... yes, I'm leaving. I'm heading back to the Sealed Temple."

"I'm going back to the forest now to meet up with my fellow Kikwis, kee-paleep," Machi explained.

"Oh! That's in the same direction." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the heartening prospect that I might have some company. "You can come with me!" I gestured to him. "Come on. Let's hurry back. We don't want Bucha to worry about you."

Machi nodded and took his place beside me as I started heading back the way I'd come, but my mind already wandering back to what I'd just experienced. I learned that I was a reincarnated goddess. Link was fighting his way across the Surface to find me_. _Ghirahim was trying to capture me to resurrect his master or something equally evil. And now I had to go and find out who the woman at the Sealed Grounds really was.

This had certainly been an interesting day. Unfortunately, no matter what the outcome of this adventure was, I had a sinking feeling that my life would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I don't really have anything to say this time around, I guess, except for thank you SO much to my four fabulous reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate your comments. ^^ This is sort of a short chapter, but... eh. In all honesty, I think I drew it out longer than I should have already, but I liked the cliffhanger and didn't want to continue this further._

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>The large double doors to the Sealed Temple swung open with a bang. I gazed around the epansive room, as tranquil and silent as I remembered. No one was in sight. I took a few tentative steps forward before drawing in a deep breath. "Hello?"<p>

"Welcome back, Zelda."

I yelped and spun around with surprise, holding out my hands defensively in front of me. Then I recognized the old hunched figure emerging from the shadows and sighed with relief. "Oh, gods. I'm sorry. I'm jumpy after spending so much time in the forest. There were Bokoblins _everywhere_. H-How did you get behind me?"

"You walked right past me," the woman said, smiling beneath her cloak. "I've been waiting for you." She took a step toward me, her eyes briefly reflecting in the fading light that sifted through the branches over the temple's open roof. "Did you...?"

I averted my eyes. "Yes." I wasn't particularly eager to discuss this. Not to mention that I'd been somewhat dismissive of her insistence earlier, and now I knew that she had been right the whole time. I was half expecting an "I-told-you-so" – she had every right to say that.

But instead, as I should have known, she merely nodded with approval. "Good. Next, you must head to an area known as Eldin Volcano. The spring there, known as the Earth Spring, houses another–"

"Wait." I put up a hand and took a step back so that I could fully examine her. "Before we get into that, I have some questions for you." I frowned, remembering my resolution to interrogate her. "Who are you? I don't really have too many memories at this point of my... my previous life... but you know so much about me, apparently. How?"

She paused. She didn't seem surprised, but she did seem... what? Unsure? Hesitant? Confused?

There was a long silence.

"...I'm afraid I cannot tell you that now. Not yet." I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "No, I'm very sorry. I know it's difficult for you to understand now. But I assure you, once you gain all your memories you will understand. Or at least I can explain everything to you then."

"Then how can I trust you?" I asked angrily. "Why are you helping me, anyway?"

"I was trusted by Hylia to protect the Spirit Maiden," she said abruptly. I blinked, my interest piqued. That was more along the lines of what I had been looking for.

But something seemed wrong about that story.

"Except... I don't remember you. I highly doubt that I would actually trust my own safety in the hands of a mere aquaintance."

There was a challenge in my voice – but the woman did not take the bait. She inclined her head. "Again, I'm very sorry. I cannot tell you anymore. It would not help matters now."

I was quiet, staring at her thoughtfully. All of my logic told me that I couldn't believe her, that I should either walk away now or demand that she tell me... but I wanted to believe her so badly. Ever since I'd met her I'd had an inherent trust of her. But what if it was some kind of trick? There was no plausible explanation that I could think of right now for why I felt so safe around her.

"If I may continue now..." She looked at me. I bit my lip. I really should press farther... but instead I reluctantly nodded. I supposed it couldn't hurt to at least hear what she had to say and then make my own judgements. She hadn't done me any wrong so far; obviously she'd gotten me my memories back, so how could she be evil? Maybe I was simply overreacting.

"You must go to the Earth Spring, deep within the Earth Temple of the Eldin Province." Something about that name sounded familiar, and then I suddenly realized that that was exactly what Link's mysterious monotone companion had said I'd do. How had she known that? It was somewhat unnerving that she knew my path before I did. Perhaps she was in contact with the old woman? "Bathe in the waters there once more and pray at the Goddess Statue to obtain more of your memories."

"Is that going to be it?" I inquired hopefully. "Is that going to be the last of my memories?"

"No," she said. "After this you must head to Lanayru. One step at a time, Your Grace."

I closed my eyes. Assuming that she was correct, I still had a long way to go before this journey was over. Now that I actually had memories of Hylia, everything felt so much more real – and much more dangerous. Before, I could fantastize that I'd return to tell the woman that it hadn't worked and I was just plain old Zelda, but... now...

Goddess, I wanted to go home!

"So... where is this place exactly? Is it nearby?"

"Unfortunately, no," she told me. "It is far to the northwest. You will require some form of transportation."

I looked inward, sensing my Loftwing. His presence was surprisingly faint, but at least it was there, and he didn't _seem _injured...

"I think I have that covered," I told her. "I just need to know what it looks like to ensure that I have the right place."

"Eldin is a large volcano," she explain. "It's difficult to miss if you head straight northwest. The temple is on one of the upper levels, but below the summit." I considered that for a moment, a vague, hazy image of an enormous mountain that spewed fire slowly coming back to me with her words. I'd been there before, but the memory was incomplete. Without my previous life, though, I would have had no idea what a "volcano" was. I nodded slowly, hoping that my memories would kick in and help guide me to the area during the trip. I'd probably recognize it if I at least saw it.

"...You're going to fly your Loftwing, aren't you?" the woman then asked. I nodded, wondering how much she knew about my life above the clouds. I hadn't seen her with a Loftwing, so she probably didn't have one – not that you'd really need one when you had the incomprehensible vastness of the Surface. It was still somewhat mind-boggling to me that the entire Surface was on one jointed, inseparable plane. Skyloft already seemed so small and insignificant compared to even just these woods; I couldn't imagine what the rest of the world was like.

Well, I kind of could, because I'd seen it all before. But it was still hard to comprehend as a girl who'd spent her life in the sky.

"I wish you luck, then, Spirit Maiden. It will be a dangerous flight. If the volcano is erupting, it could harm your Loftwing. I advise caution."

"Of course," I responded dutifully. "Anything else?"

"I... I suppose not," she murmured.

"Great. I'll go call my Loftwing and leave." I started walking toward the temple entrance, reaching the door before looking back over my shoulder. She hadn't moved. "Is something wrong?"

"I merely was not expecting you to leave so soon. You just arrived," she said, her typically calm and resilient voice sounding hesitant. "Are you certain that you do not want to stay and rest for a while?"

I sighed. She was doing this again? The offer did sound tempting, but...

"How about you tell me about your journey in the Faron Woods?" the woman suggested. She trodded over to the corner of the room and gestured to the seat in front of her.

I glanced at her, then at the door, then to the chair. I really did want to take a break... but it wasn't a good idea to stall...

"Fine," I grumbled, striding over and reluctantly settling myself on the stool – the very same stool I'd sat in when she revealed my true past to me. I looked at her and grinned. "I guess now would probably be a good time to tell you that I encountered Ghirahim?"

I couldn't see her eyes, but I sensed her surprise. "Did you really?" she questioned, shocked. "How did you get out of that?"

"Well, I had a little help from these bracelets," I explained, holding them up. I paused. "And... Link showed up."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "I'm not surprised. He stopped by here earlier. I told him where to find you. Did you speak with him?"

"No..." I paused, thinking about what else to tell her. And then... her words then sunk in. "Wait, you let him follow me?" I felt a wave of irritation. "Are you serious? But you know that I can't go home with him! Why would you make him chase after me pointlessly? You could have at least told him that I couldn't talk to him! Or pretended that you didn't know where I was!"

"He has his own destiny to follow, just as you have yours," the woman replied cryptically.

"That's hardly an answer," I growled, still upset. I didn't want my friend to suffer because of me.

She shook her head. "I assure you, things will make sense in due time. Just as my identity is an issue, this will come to light soon enough. You must have patience, Your Grace." She smiled. "Now, why don't you tell me about your trip?"

I shut my eyes frustratedly and grudgingly began telling my story, starting back with meeting Machi and Bucha. But I hadn't forgotten her words.

She said Link had his own destiny. What exactly had she meant by that? What role did Link have to play in this insane tale?

xXx

I was still pondering this hours later when I was in the sky, mounted on my Loftwing. Some remote part of me marveled how I could remain under the cloud cover and still see the blue of the sky – the Surface was entirely obscured from Skyloft, so you would think that Skyloft would be completely obscured from the Surface. Yet even though I did not see a thick cloud covering, I saw none of the floating islands above me. I knew now that it was a result of the magics I had performed when I sent up Skyloft. I was proud to see how well it had held up over so many years.

But then the other half of me was wandering back to Link. In some ways, it was a relief to know that he cared about me so much that he'd go to such lengths... but I wasn't just Zelda anymore, and I couldn't let him fight the battles of a deity. It wasn't fair to him, especially knowing that in the end, all of his hard work would be for nothing.

Of course, it was impressive that he'd even managed to make it this far. The Surface wasn't exactly the safest place imaginable, but I didn't even find myself particularly worrying about his abilities. He'd always been the most skilled at swordplay in our class, and he'd seemed perfectly fine when I'd last seen him – he'd even effortlessly killed three Bokoblins. On top of that, he'd fought Ghirahim and obviously wounded him, too. I smirked at the thought of the powerful Demon Lord being beaten by a knight student who hadn't been in any real battles in his whole life.

I tried to remember what Ghirahim had said about the battle. He hadn't said much... but from the sound of it, he'd definitely been rightfully bested and he really didn't want to admit it.

However, now that I thought about it, there was one other thing that Ghirahim had said that was a bit... strange. He'd mentioned his opponent using the Goddess Sword... which, if Gorko was to be believed, could only be wielded by me and the Hero.

But if Link was serious about having faced Ghirahim, then that meant Link had it. Combined with the fact that the woman had talked about his "destiny"...

That... couldn't mean...

No. _No_. Of course not. That was just silly! Link was good at swordplay, but not _that _good. And, besides, maybe I had this all mixed up! Maybe Link hadn't actually fought Ghirahim, or maybe Ghirahim had been talking about someone else. It could be a misunderstanding. And for all I knew, Ghirahim could have been lying about the sword thing.

Yet... I bit my lip as I considered the other option. Could it be possible that Link actually was...

_Forget it_, I told myself. Even if it was true, as absurd as that seemed, it wasn't like I could do anything about it now, right? I still didn't even know what the Hero's role was. I was probably wrong. I had to be wrong.

I didn't want Link any more caught up in this than he already was.

Sensing my distress, my Loftwing cawed softly, trying to comfort me. I smiled sadly and rubbed his feathers in what I knew was his favorite spot. I looked up again, where Skyloft should have been. I was momentarily tempted to fly up to the cloud cover, just to see what would happen – after all, Loftwings usually could not make it past the thick covering. But I knew it was best to stay on task.

Finally, the large, looming figure of Eldin Volcano appeared in the distance. Several memories started coming with it, and I smiled fondly, recalling friendly visits with the Mogmas and Eldin, the Earth Dragon. Of course, not all of the memories were happy; battles had been fought here, and although my recollection was incomplete, I knew I'd come here at least once to request aid from the powerful dragon. It seemed to me that there was some kind of important memory involving him, the other dragons, and my sword... and perhaps... some kind of flame?

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I examined the land below, noticing the lava everywhere and the scorched red earth. If I remembered correctly, the temple had to be close to the upper reaches of the mountain...

Ah! There it was. The large red and gold building was built into the mountain, its entrance guard by two enormous, dragon-crested doors that led into the rock. I guided my Loftwing down toward the edifice.

We landed gently at the top of a steep incline, and I slid off of my bird's back. I gazed up at the temple again. It was almost disappointing that there would be no climb up the mountain this time, but I had already noted the warmth of the atmosphere – there was no doubt that it would have been a painful, sweaty climb.

I glanced around. The green pathway was somewhat ruined, with large chunks of the rock having given way to dirt. Two braziers lined one side, but the other side did not mirror it – they'd probably been destroyed or something. Looking to my right, there seemed to be some kind of... encampment. I frowned. It appeared to be a type of crude village, with tents roughly constructed from some sort of tan material.

Even so... there wasn't a living being in sight. I didn't see anything around here... no movement, no indication that anything else might be alive. It seemed odd – the torches were still burning, so clearly someone had been there recently... but I saw no one. It was making me uneasy. For some reason, I'd been expecting Eldin to be overrun by monsters, just like Faron was. I didn't see any... but it was probably best to be cautious anyway.

My Loftwing let out a soft sound behind me. I turned around, suddenly realizing with a pang of guilt how hot he must have been under the coat of feathers. He was definitely well-suited to the cool skies of Skyloft, but not in this sweltering Surface land. Personally, I was just feeling thankful that the old woman had made me wear this new outfit – I would have been dying under the layers of clothing in my Wing Ceremony costume.

"You can go," I told him quietly. "I'll probably need your help getting back, though, so I'll call you when I'm done, alright?"

I sensed his concern for me, but I sent him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and stepped back. With some reluctance, he lifted off and flew away into the distance.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the next big reveal. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as last time. I mean, at least now I was expecting to actually get memories back – before, I'd still doubted the whole thing.

Looking at the door ahead, I took out my harp and walked to the closest brazier, peering around it to take one last scope of the area. It was just as empty as before...

So why did I feel like stepping out into the open was a bad idea?

I took a step, hesitated, and then finally gathered up my courage. This was ridiculous. No one was here.

I hurried over and stood right in front of the imposing doors. I looked up at them, and then dropped my gaze down to my harp again. Would I need to play it one more time to open a portal, like at Skyview? I didn't see any butterflies around, though. You know, it would have been really helpful if I had given myself those kind of memories first...

I straightened in horror at the sound of an all-too-familiar screech behind me.

Oh, no...

I spun on my heel, facing a Bokoblin threateningly waving his sword. Terrified, I could only take a step back to get away and instead heard the swish of a sword rushing right beside my body. Another one had snuck up behind me as I was distracted.

I finally broke free from my fear, remind my trembling legs that they could be used to flee. I had to leave. Now!

I turned to run in the opposite direction... and was stopped by a third Bokoblin.

I stepped away in alarm, my gaze darting frantically around me, staring at the three smug faces of the creatures one by one. Oh, no. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. There had to be something. There had to be a way out! I couldn't get captured! I couldn't...!

My heart sank as I realized the truth. I was surrounded.

"No," I gasped, looking down at my harp desperately. I then remembered the lavender bracelets on my wrists and my hope momentarily rose. "Help me!" I shreiked at them. "Defend me like last time! I need a shield!"

The Bokoblins stepped closer.

"Please!" I cried, nearly sobbing. "I-I can't..."

A Bokoblin raised its sword.

"No..."

Something hit the back of my head and the world faded into darkness.

xXx

_"Bracelets, Your Grace? Why bracelets? Are they really necessary?"_

_"Yes. I know that seems foolish, but they should protect the Spirit Maiden."_

_"How so?"_

_"They are gifts from my creators. By invoking them, the bracelets should shield their bearer."_

_"Just a shield? Don't you think you might require some sort of weapon?"_

_"Well, there will be the Hero, of course. But, actually... I was thinking. I want to send a protector. Someone to watch over her... over me. Someone to ensure that she is kept safe."_

_"Who, Your Grace?"_

_"...Impa, will you serve the Spirit Maiden as a protector?"_

_"..."_

_"I know you don't agree with my plan and probably do not want any part of it, but you are the only one I could ever trust with such a task. I had to ask."_

_"But... how? Won't this be several years from now? How can I–"_

_"Don't worry about that. I have it all figured out. Will you do it?"_

_"You... I... Yes. Yes, I would be honored. I will protect the Spirit Maiden... at all costs. I swear this to you, Your Grace."_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yes, it has been a year and three months. As an excuse, I dare you to write a Skyward Sword fic that truly examines Hylia's plan in detail. It makes no sense whatsoever. Zelda tells Link that she needs to be a mortal to use the Triforce... and then she tells Link to use the Triforce. What? Why did she have to be a mortal then?_

_Anyway, I think I've gotten around that... it just took me a while, as you can see. Thanks for being patient. I just finished NaNoWriMo on an original story and after such a long absence from fanfiction I suddenly got the urge to finish this off._

_Funny enough, this is only half of the chapter. I did indeed finish the whole thing, with the flashbacks and all, but I decided to split it up since that provides me with the opportunity to edit the newer half a bit more while getting something out to you loyal readers immediately. As a result, this is extremely short, but I can guarantee that the next chapter will come within a month. (I... hope that's the right decision... I personally hate short chapters, so I'm sorry if you wanted something more!) Anyway, the part that you'll see here has been edited numerous times over the past year or so, so it should be pretty solid. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Heat.<p>

That was the first thing I noticed: the heat. And gods, it was _hot_. I would have been impressed if I _hadn't_ noticed the heat first.

My body was saturated in sweat as I laid on the warm, hard tile, my cheek pressed against it and my eyes closed. Something was weighing down my foot. There were several grunts of Bokoblins surrounding me. The last thing I remembered was a blow to my head, and then darkness. I realized with a sinking feeling that there were way too many of those grunts out there for me to even _dream _of fighting them off.

I reluctantly opened one eye and examined my surroundings. Green and grey stone spread out in front of me, meeting a fence with an elaborate design that surrounded the circular platform. The wall beyond it was decorated with some kind of tribal statue depicting a strange, unfamiliar creature which was illuminated by a flickering light from below. The gurgling noise told me it had to be lava, which I recalled vaguely from my previous life.

No wonder it was so hot.

_I... must be in the temple_. I couldn't imagine what other location would have such elaborate decorations as what surrounded me and lava at the same time. So those Bokoblins must have knocked me out and brought me in here.

_Which probably means... that weight on my foot..._

I shifted my gaze down and found a short chain wrapped around my ankle. Of course. I was locked up; I couldn't go far even if I wanted to. They were probably just waiting for Ghirahim to show up.

I took a deep breath, trying, perhaps in vain, to remain calm. I knew the old woman had talked about what to do if I was captured. She was mostly referring to Ghirahim, but I was sure it still applied to this situation. She'd told me not to fight, but to escape as soon as possible. I shut my eyes in frustration. There really wasn't much of a chance to escape now without fighting.

And she'd mentioned the servant of the goddess... I could only wonder where that servant might be now. If there was ever a time that required their help, it was now.

I very slowly started to move my arms to prop myself up, but as soon as I moved, I heard shrieks and several swords were soon pointed at me. I froze as the Bokoblins started muttering something in whatever strange language they had. After a tense moment where I waited, frozen, the swords moved away from me. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at them. They seemed to be ignoring me for now, but I had no doubt that they'd be on me in an instant if I did anything suspicious.

I needed to get out of here.

I blinked, taking in my surroundings once more, searching for an exit of some sort. There seemed to be a pathway to my right - but it curved so that I couldn't see the end of it. And then there were steps to my left that led to... I leaned over, keeping a watchful eye on the Bokoblins to make sure this wasn't out of my boundaries, trying to see around the steps. There seem to be a ramp of some sort.

I squinted. I couldn't see the end, but it had to lead somewhere... right?

My gaze landed on the manacle chaining me to the floor. If only there was some way for me to get it off, then I could run in whichever direction looked like it had the least Bokoblins and find a place to hide. After all, the Earth Spring was somewhere in the temple, and, with a little luck, the door that sealed the spring would let me in and keep out the Bokoblins. Then I could get my memories and probably make another portal out of here.

But none of that would happen with this chain.

I lifted the shackle, turning it over in my hand gently. As I did so, I suddenly noticed a small slit in the metal.

A keyhole?

My eyes widening, I brought it closer to my face, fingering it thoughtfully, an idea forming in my mind. Maybe... maybe my hair piece would work? I glanced up discreetly to make sure the Bokoblins weren't watching me.

But they were. All the faces were staring at me, suspicion in their expressions. I sighed, letting the chain tumble from my grasp dismally. I could do nothing with them there. Not that I knew how to pick a lock, anyway. Instead, I settled on glaring right back at the Bokoblins. "What?" I snapped against my better judgment. "I'm trapped. I can't do _anything_. Watching me is a waste of your time."

The truth in those words stung, but at least it made the Bokoblins look away.

I crawled over and slumped against the fence, the flimsy metal rattling with my weight. Though I was beginning to despair, terrified that Ghirahim would show up at any moment and sacrifice me to his king, I scanned the room. I had to get out of here for the sake of the _world_.

The same feeling of helplessness that had been with me for most of this journey was begin to creep up on me, combining with the despair. Ever since I'd regained my memories as an immortal, everything I did felt so _weak. _This... this felt like a confirmation of my worst fears. Despite my newfound knowledge, a mortal body was no suitable host for the spirit of a goddess, and there was a great chance that I wouldn't make it out of this alive. As Hylia, I recalled taking down Demons with ease using magic beyond mortal comprehension. Now I couldn't even break a single chain around my ankle.

Something suddenly occurred to me. Of course, I couldn't do anything on the scale of what I remembered from my past life. That was out of the question. But who was to say that _all _of my power was gone? Hadn't it been the kind old woman who'd told me I would have an affinity for magic?

_I need something simple_, I thought. Thinking back on past experiences, I remembered one time that I rescued a human family that had been trapped in chains on an island in Lanayru's sea. I closed my eyes, my mind carefully considering the exact way I'd felt as the limitless power had surged through my body, filling me with energy to cut through even the strongest metal in the world. Surely if I had that power before, even mortal me would be able to cut this flimsy thing, right? And it couldn't hurt to try...

Could it?

I pushed my misgivings out of my mind. I had no choice. It was do or die, and I didn't plan on dying any time soon.

Shutting my eyes in concentration, I focused on that memory, remembering the feeling of power arising from within my core. I searched for that same feeling in my mortal body. After a moment, I felt it - the beginnings of something powerful hidden beneath the surface. It was weaker than before, but that was to be expected. I wasn't a goddess anymore...

I seized hold of the power, dragging it up almost painfully slowly. The amount of effort it took surprised me, and I felt my breath grow heavy as I strained against it. It had never been so physically taxing to summon my power in my memories!

Nonetheless, my hands started to glow, and I felt a grin split my face. It was working! Now all I had to do was–

A screech cut through my thoughts with a jolt and before I knew it I'd been yanked painfully to my feet by one of my outstretched hands. The glow vanished immediately as I was pulled up to face the enraged face of a Bokoblin.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget about the guards?

My breath caught in my throat as the Bokoblin's yells surrounded me. The creature holding me shook me by my hand, causing me to cry out in surprise. The creature then raised its sword, holding it back as though to strike me, and my eyes widened.

A flash of blue abruptly filled the room, forcing me to gasp and shield my eyes.

I was roughly dropped to the ground as the painful grip on my hand disappeared. The sounds of dying Bokoblins echoed all around me, one by one, as each fell. Then there was an eerie silence that was more than a little unnerving. I finally raised my head to gaze around the room.

A tall, imposing woman with tan skin and white-blonde hair stood there, a glowing orb of bright blue energy hovering above her open palm, and a face that I recognized from another life...

"Impa?" I whispered. As she dispelled the energy and turned toward me, I could see now that she had a strange eye tattoo over her eye that nearly confirmed it. I was suddenly feeling very disoriented, caught somewhere between memories of Zelda and memories of Hylia, unsure of who I was and which reality I was currently living.

"It's good to know that you recognize me, Your Grace," she said. It was dizzying. Incomplete memories kept swimming in front of me where I'd heard that voice and her no-nonsense tone more times than I could count.

"What... What are you doing here?" I managed to say as she walked over and helped me stand. The chains that had bound me fell broken at my feet, cut into pieces by her magic.

"Protecting you, Your Grace, as you ordered." She placed the Goddess's Harp in my hand, which I hadn't even realized was missing until this moment.

"I ordered you to protect me? I don't recall–" A memory, one of Zelda's, sprang to the front of my mind. "Oh, wait a minute, are you the 'servant of the goddess' that the woman at the Sealed Grounds told me about?"

"Most likely, Your Grace." Wow. She said "Your Grace" even more often than the old woman did. "Now, I suggest we hurry. Ghirahim will be here any moment. You need to get to the spring to regain your memories." She silently motioned for me to follow her to the end of the platform with the stairs. I frowned. Her stiff tone of voice made me think she almost sounded... angry. Was she mad at me? Maybe Zelda was a disappointment compared to the power of the Goddess.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Her appearance had brought on more confusion than I would have anticipated. I'm Zelda, I told myself. Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! I just happen to have the memories of Hylia. I quickly hurried to match her pace as we ascended what I had correctly guessed was a ramp.

I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I wasn't quite sure how I should treat her. As Hylia, our relationship had always been friendly, but as a master and servant. Now, with this unexpected tension, I was at a complete loss. I certainly didn't feel worthy of being a master anymore, when my power was so incredibly diminished from what Hylia had once had.

As we approached the top of the ramp, I finally worked up the courage to speak. "Is something wrong, Impa?" I said hesitantly. "You seem... tense."

We reached the top of the curve, revealing a patch of strange blue plants and, much to my shock and relief, a golden door with Hylia's symbol that looked exactly like the at the Skyview Spring. Impa halted here and turned to me.

"Your human name is... Zelda, correct?"

In retrospect, it was kind of funny how I'd just assumed she already knew my name and everything about me like the woman at the Sealed Grounds did. I was rather stunned by the question and I blinked in confusion. "Uh... yes," I answered at length.

"Then listen to me, Zelda," she said, her voice hard. "I will accompany you throughout the rest of your journey. What transpired here has clearly shown that in your current form, you are not capable of taking care of yourself."

"Hey–!" I began indignantly, but she cut me off.

"There is one thing that I want you to keep in mind above all else, Your Grace. There can be no distractions on this journey. Perhaps that... woman who greeted you at the Sealed Grounds did not make this clear. You must abandon your human life. The world no longer needs 'Zelda'; it needs its goddess. From this point on, keep in mind that you might _never_ return to your old life. No matter what reservations you might have had before this journey, forget them. Focus on the task at hand and remove yourself from your emotions." She paused, and when she continued again, there was a distinct tone of anger in her voice. "And do not forgive failure so easily."

My eyes were wide with shock. Although I remembered Impa as being unnecessarily strict, I had never expecting this kind of cruelty from her. She quickly turned and headed to the door, which vanished to allow entry as she approached, but I remained rooted to the spot for a moment more.

It was difficult to accept that she was merely telling the truth. The idea that I would need to relinquish my old life was a philosophy I had thus followed; I'd successfully managed to avoid talking to Link earlier, and I hadn't returned to Skyloft despite any homesickness I might have possessed. But hearing it out of another person's mouth, hearing that not only would I have to lose my identity but also possibly never get it back... That was harder to accept.

I closed my eyes. Behind that doorway were the memories of an immortal being. Perhaps learning more about her thought processes would help me sort out my own. And upon hearing I might have to abandon my identity as Zelda... drowning myself in memories of another life sounded like just the perfect distraction.

I walked through the doorway and ascended the staircase within.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! It's been a month, which is kind of a long time, I know. But at least it wasn't another year, right? I was very self-conscious about this chapter, since I DID have to come up with some stuff to get around the plot hole, so I'd love to hear what you think if you read it. Either way, enjoy! And thanks to Lovely girl 10 for the wonderful review last chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>AWAKENING<strong>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Once I emerged at the top of the stairwell and the sealed door reappeared behind me, I found a room very similar to the Skyview Spring. It was shaped the same way, with a long stone platform leading to a staircase, at the top of which were stepping stones crossing a watery pond toward a large Goddess Statue. The same feeling of calm washed over me and I felt myself almost involuntarily relax at the peaceful atmosphere.<p>

Impa was standing in front of the Goddess Statue with her head bowed. "Purify your body in the spring," she ordered without looking up.

Sighing in acceptance, I stepped into the spring waters and felt the water rush over me, pure and cleansing. I reached down to splash some of it on my face and immediately felt a bit less tense about the task at hand.

I couldn't deny that deep down inside of me, the small part that had been and always would be Zelda was _terrified _of Hylia's memories. Yes, I knew they were mine, but… Did I really want to become another person? Even if that person was _me_ in a past life?

I shook my head, splashing more water on my face a bit more roughly than usual as though to rinse those thoughts out of my head. I had no choice; I had to do this to save the world. And besides, hadn't I _just _decided moments ago that I wanted to forget about Zelda's old life? There was no way I could go back to it now, anyway. Maybe it was best to just let it go…

I eventually stepped out of the spring and moved to Impa's side, where she was still apparently praying. She did not move until I stood next to her, uncertainly staring up at the Goddess Statue. She wordlessly raised her head, spared me a brief glance, and then stepped away.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, gently knelt in front of the statue, and prayed.

Just like before, the images hit me like a stone wall.

_My sword clattered to the ground, just out of reach. The imposing figure stood over me as I struggled to my feet, his smirk infuriatingly arrogant. I glared at him defiantly despite my apparent weakness._

_"It's over, Hylia," the figure growled. "As we speak, my Demons are tearing your pathetic mortal army apart. And you are weakened from protecting those humans." He laughed. "I honestly did not expect such a foolish move from you. They may be out of reach for now, but once you fall, even they will not be able to escape my reign." He pressed the sword into my throat, and a stab of terror swept through me, which I quickly suppressed. I couldn't die. But if he managed to deal a blow like that to me, with his cursed blade and all, it would mean the end for my land. "There is no hope. Give up the Triforce."_

_Swallowing my fear, I looked right up at him, meeting his furious gaze. I laughed softly. "Have you learned nothing, Demise? It will take a lot more than this to break me."_

_Snarling, he lunged at me, but I was already on my feet, my sword having appeared in my hand with a mere thought. Our blades crashed, his hitting mine with a force that would have shattered any mortal weapon. He pulled back and then raised the sword above my head, and with the remains of my power I formed a shield around myself. I gasped with effort as he struck it and the shield cracked, draining my already diminished energy even faster than I'd anticipated. He raised it up again, his face a mask of rage and triumph, and I feared I could not withstand another blow._

_"Your Grace!"_

_A flash of steel suddenly appeared in Demise's side. Although I was certain it did not hurt him – he probably felt no more than a prick –__he turned to the side to observe the distraction, giving me just the opportunity I needed._

_In a flash, I called upon my dwindling energy and teleported directly behind the king, which was about as far as I could go without fainting. I summoned my sword again. It was difficult to lift it with my fatigue, but I managed. With a sigh, I hefted it up and dove toward him. He turned to face me, raising up his own blade to meet it. But he miscalculated, and I saw his eyes widen as I came toward him, straight toward him–_

_And then my sword plunged in through his stomach._

_Everything froze for a moment as his eyes widened with shock._

_However, he began to stir soon after, reaching down and preparing to pull out my holy blade, despite the toll it would take on his body. But I was not ready to give up my advantage quite yet. With all of my strength, I prayed to the Golden Goddesses, my creators, that I would not fail this and sent every ounce of energy save for my life force down through the weapon and into his own body. He screamed in agony, the noise causing every mortal in the area to wince painfully. The sound was unnatural and horrifying, chilling and terrifying. But I waited patiently until he collapsed to the ground, too weakened to move._

_I, too, fell to my knees, unable to support myself any longer. With a gasp, I clutched the sword, pulled it out of Demise, and__ summoned the power of the dragons' three Sacred Flames that was stored in the sword. It hummed with holy might._

_I__ raised __my blade__ skyward._

As the previous vision faded, other memories flickered before me, filling my head with godlike speed, a new experience hitting me every moment. Back in my physical body, I grimaced, muscles clenching, until another scene stood out to me, pulling me in.

_"What do we do now?"_

_I did not respond to Impa's question for a moment, still staring at the dark totem that was the only remnant of Demise's power. It had been manifested by the power of the Golden Goddesses once I struck him down at last, confining his power at the bottom of the hole left behind when this portion of my temple's grounds was sent to the sky. Even now it pulsed with an evil aura, though I was confident that the seal would hold for the moment._

_I knew I should feel happy. It appeared that after an age-long struggle, I had finally defeated my foe. But instead I merely felt... tired. And the smirk on Demise's face while his power was being sucked away... it haunted me. It was as though he had known I wasn't powerful enough, even with the dragons' aid, to contain him forever. That fact was becoming increasingly clear to me, as much as I wanted to deny it._

_"Your Grace?" Impa prompted._

_"We... have to find a way to ensure that he cannot escape," I murmured. "He still has thousands of servants that would gladly release him. At the moment, only I have that ability, but..." I sighed. "I am weakened, Impa. I did not come out of that battle unscathed. At this point, if some of the more powerful demons came after my power in hopes of freeing him... I am not certain I would be able to protect myself."_

_"That is why we are here," Impa stated. "The Sheikah live to protect you, Your Grace."_

_"And what of the day when he frees himself?" I demanded. "The seal is not strong enough. One day he will gather enough energy to free himself. I will need to be here almost constantly in order for it to hold beyond even the next century. And if I am always sacrificing power toward it, I will not be strong enough when the day comes that I must face him once again."_

_Impa was quiet. As I had expected, she had no answers. These were the matters of gods, and in spite of proving herself time and time again to be above most mortals, she was still only a Sheikah with a limited understanding of these higher powers. I knew I would have to solve this issue alone._

_But then... Impa spoke up._

_"Your Grace... I have been meaning to ask you... What about the Triforce?"_

_The word sent a shiver down my spine. The Triforce. The cause of the accursed war._

_"What about it?" My tone was perhaps colder than it needed to be, but there was a part of me that couldn't help but resent the sacred power. Protecting it was a duty I had accepted and never begrudged, but at times I felt so _weary...

_"You once told me that it held unlimited power," Impa said. "Not long ago, you told me that we had to protect it from Demise at all costs, because with it, he would destroy our world." She paused. "If it has that kind of power... Why can it not destroy him?"_

_I realized then the point she was trying to make, and I suddenly wished with all of my heart that her hopes were justified. But I could not lie to her._

_"It is virtually unusable in its current form," I sighed. "It has so many seals on it that only I can get through, and as an immortal, I am incapable of using the Triforce." Painful memories reminded me of a time when I had the same hope as herself. "I... I once tried to use it, Impa. I did. I thought that... if I could wish Demise away... We would all be safe." I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. "Clearly, it did not work. The Triforce does not react to me as it would to any mortal. The Goddesses ensured that no immortal could ever access its might. And due to my own foolishness, no mortal can ever access it anyway. It is beyond our reach."_

_"Why can you not remove the seals that prevent mortals from reaching it?"_

_I gave her a harsh look. "Impa, those seals are there for a reason. The Triforce contains the residual energy from the Golden Goddesses themselves. It would not do to allow it to be used by just any mortal." I frowned. "Besides... the Triforce has some protections of its own that even I cannot remove. Any mortal seeking its power must have a balanced heart, or else it will separate into three pieces. It is my duty to protect the Triforce, and I cannot allow that to happen."_

_"A balanced heart," she repeated. "Where do you find someone with a balanced heart?"_

_"I have never met anyone like that," I admitted. "It is an extremely rare quality in a mortal." I frowned. "I would imagine that any mortal like that must have an unbreakable spirit... One that can only be achieved through hardship. A mortal like that may not be born... for centuries."_

_"Well, Your Grace," Impa said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "you do have eternity."_

_I blinked. She was right, I supposed. Well, assuming that I could somehow keep up Demise's seal for that long._

_I shook my head. "But even if we could find a mortal to wield the Triforce, there is no guarantee that their intentions would be pure. I would not dare to trust a stranger with its power. There would be nothing to stop them from abusing it once I remove the seals. We could be faced with a threat worse than the Demon King."_

_There was silence as we both considered that unpleasant possibility._

_"Your Grace," Impa said, her voice softer than I had ever heard it before. Surprised by her tone, I met her gaze. "I believe that we should consider this solution. From what I understand, our situation is dire." She smiled reassuringly at me. It was an odd sight; very rarely was _I_ the one who required assurance. Besides, Impa was one of the only few who ever regarded me with anything but awe. "As we already know, you are excellent at inspiring loyalty in mortals. If you find this mortal with an unbreakable spirit and nurture them __from__ their birth, there is no doubt that you can ensure they will serve their purpose and no more."_

_"Perhaps..." I murmured. But another possibility had clicked into my mind... a piece of the picture Impa did not know and I was reluctant to tell her._

_The barriers._

_I was not strong enough to remove all the barriers on the Triforce__ without dire consequence. And with the magic I would need to expend to determine when the next mortal with an unbreakable spirit would be born..._

_I did not know if I could survive this. And if I did not survive... who would hold Demise's seal?_

_I could not wait, either; if the mortal was not born for several centuries, with the power I needed to waste on Demise's own seal, I could not guarantee that I would even have enough power at that point to remove the Triforce's seals..._

_It seemed like an impossible situation.__If I "died", so to speak, I would have only a small sliver of my powers left, the essence that made me Hylia. I could not even form a corporeal body. Not unless I somehow regained energy..._

_Or... Unless I received energy from another source._

_And there was one type of energy that was so abundant around me, but something that had always been out of my reach because I was an immortal._

_Life energy. Life Force._

_I gave a small smile, the beginnings of a plan forming in my mind._

_"Your Grace?" Impa urged. "What do you intend to do?"_

_"I have a plan, Impa," I said softly. __"__Now it's just a matter of working out the details..."_

The scene faded. I blinked for a moment in a futile attempt to get my bearings – and then I was swept up in another memory.

_I stood before the Gate of Time, lost in thought as I listened to its rhythmic ticking. It was quiet in my temple; I had sent Impa out to gather some materials just a few minutes ago. Now I was alone, enjoying the brief moment of much-needed silence. I still had a lot of planning to do. Even for an immortal, arranging for events to happen precisely as you want them to centuries in the future was difficult._

_Frowning, I walked over to the Gate of Time and touched its smooth, glowing surface. Responding to my power, it shimmered for a moment before opening, revealing the swirling passageways of time within. I stared into its depths regretfully. Although I was one of the few beings who could actually activate the gate, like the Triforce, its power was unavailable to me as an immortal._

_I had a momentary flutter of anxiety passed through me. What if I was wrong, and I still couldn't pass through the portal as a mortal?_

_I pushed those thoughts from my mind. There was no reason it would not treat me like any mortal. After all, my spirit would not even exist any longer in the time period I would be traveling to. It would return me to a moment after I had sacrificed my immortality._

_Instead of pondering this further, I stepped away from the gate, turning on my heel and walking away. I heard it shut behind me, returning to its soft but insistent ticking._

_I had other things to take care of. I couldn't spend my time pondering over unlikely scenarios that I couldn't prevent. After all, even if, for whatever reason, the gate did not work for me, my soul would still consistently be reborn to the mortal with an unbreakable spirit, my Chosen Hero, and linked to them. As long as they survived until they were old enough to wield the Goddess Sword, the rest of my plan would still work._

_No matter what happened, no matter if Demise's seal failed because I couldn't return to strengthen it… the Hero _had _to save the world._

_I heard the doors to the door swing open and I turned back around, seeing Impa enter the room. I dispelled these thoughts from my mind. There was plenty of other things to plan before these events could be set in motion. It would be a long time before I was finally ready to sacrifice my immortality…_

_Impa silently approached, a nod her only greeting, and handed me a cloth bag that she was carrying in her arms. "This should be everything, Your Grace, though I am still unsure what you need them for."_

"_They're just magical items," I assured her, setting aside the bag. "I'm going to require an immense amount of energy if I go through with this."_

"_Are you certain that you will be alright performing these tasks, then?" she asked doubtfully. "You are still weakened from your battle with Demise."_

_I frowned. She was far too perceptive._

"_I'll be fine, Impa," I lied. She nodded in acknowledgement, and I forced cold logic to soften the realization that it was far too easy to betray her trust._

You have to. She would be worried about you if she knew the truth… and you can't allow emotions to get in the way of her duty.

_I sighed dismally. It was true: I hadn't exactly told Impa the full plan yet. She still did not know that removing the seals would force me to become a mortal. But until I was ready, I could not tell her._

"_Your Grace," she called to me even as she crossed the room to sit on a nearby stool. "I have been wondering… how do you intend to keep the Hero loyal? You seemed reluctant to part with the details earlier."_

_I tensed imperceptibly. It would be dangerous to answer questions so closely related to my own fate. But how could I tell Impa that? She would think I did not trust her._

_I responded in a falsely offhanded tone, "I will create a link."_

_"A link?"_

_"Yes. A connection," I explained, "an emotional connection. Emotions are incredibly strong in humans. When I make this connection, the Hero will undoubtedly be drawn to me." I would also be drawn to the Hero, I suspected, since I would have a mortal's emotions in my mortal body. But I couldn't tell Impa that part of the plan yet. I was merely lucky that she hadn't realized yet that I had no real emotions to connect with..._

_"I see," she murmured, appearing to accept this answer. I allowed myself to relax._

_For the most part, I had been able to tell her the truth. We would have… an emotional bond, essentially, that automatically attracted us to one another. That way, even if I died, the Hero would want to take up the cause and defeat Demise to avenge me. This way, I could ensure that no matter how powerful the Hero became, they would never stop caring._

_I stared at Impa, and a slight twinge of something suspiciously close to guilt twisted in my gut. She trusted me, followed me, completely and utterly. And here I was lying to her._

"_I'm going to prepare for the creation of the Hero's guide," I told her, prepared to leave the room. "That is the next step in the process."_

_As I left the temple, I tried to push down the shame I felt at keeping so much from her. I knew it was foolish; it was my own choice whether or not I shared this information with her. However, as my closest advisor, I valued Impa's counsel and friendship far above that of any other mortal's, in this time or the centuries passed. I had a feeling that our relationship would not be quite the same once I revealed the full extent of my project._

_All I could do now was hope that someday, Impa might find the ability to forgive me._

I came back to myself in a rush, a dizzying sensation splitting my head. I groaned, shutting my eyes and grimacing against the disorienting feeling of returning to a mortal body after such vivid memories of power. Would I ever get used to that?

So much new information had been shoved into my head that I had to wait a few moments for it to fully register that these memories belonged to me. If I had been hoping that this would be easier after last time, I was sorely mistaken.

When the world seemed to stop spinning, I picked myself up, considering everything I had just learned. It seemed that I had originally not been fully truthful with Impa about the nature of the plan against Demise…

I blinked, realization dawning on me. Was that why… she was treating me like this?

I looked over my shoulder and found Impa watching me from a short distance away, her face as blank as always. I sighed, climbing to my feet. I swayed on my feet once, still a bit confused from the whole ordeal, but I steadied myself without assistance and carefully crossed the stones on the pond to meet her.

When I got closer, she frowned and looked away from me. If that didn't confirm my fears, then nothing would.

"Did I… Did I ever tell you?" I asked softly. "About… becoming a mortal?"

She regarded the question with silent calculation before turning back to meet my eyes. "At the very end, yes. It was necessary then. However, it was long beyond the time where I could have perhaps searched for another way of unlocking the Triforce for the Hero." She paused. "You… should not have become a mortal, Your Grace. It was a mistake. The people needed you."

"I think I should be the one to determine if they needed me or not," I snapped at her, suddenly feeling extremely defensive of the actions that were feeling less like those of a distant goddess and more like my own. "Surely I explained to you _why _I did it. It was necessary to defeat Demise!"

"But you are now… weakened," Impa said, examining me with a frown. I felt a flare of indignation.

"I've now spent an entire lifetime as a mortal, and I was perfectly happy with it, thank you very much!" I growled at her. "You think I wanted to be an immortal reborn? Actually, you think that as the goddess, I wanted to be a _mortal_? It's… nothing like I expected Impa! I feel so… useless…"

My voice trailed off, and Impa's gaze darkened in a way that made me know that she was angry about something. A wave of self-doubt seized me, tinged with a hint of fear. _I'm a mortal now… I don't have the authority to tell off the top Sheikah warrior of a bygone age! What was I thinking?_

But Impa surprised me by bowing her head, eyes closed. "You are correct, Your Grace. Please forgive me."

I blinked at her in complete shock, having been _sure _that she'd at least scold me for being such an idiot…

"We should return to the Temple of Hylia now," Impa said. She tilted her head toward the center of the platform we were standing on, and for the first time, I notice three Blessed Butterflies hovering around the area. "Play your harp and we can return to the outside of this temple."

Shaking my head lightly to clear it, I followed her instructions. Stepping to the center of the platform, I took out my harp and softly strummed the Ballad of the Goddess.

The portal appeared in a flash of light. I glanced back at my guide. Impa merely gestured to it, motioning for me to enter first. I sucked in a deep breath. It was time to leave this place behind. I took a step forward, unaware that someone else had stepped into the room behind us.

"Zelda!"

Din, Nayru, and Farore.

That voice. It... It couldn't be...

I slowly turned around and my eyes connected with his. Recognition dawned in his eyes and they brightened with joy, but I remained frozen, an odd mixture of hope, panic, and disbelief settling within me.

It was impossible. He couldn't be here... but there he was.

"Link?" I whispered back.


End file.
